Accidente
by Sasha-senpai
Summary: Adora sentía que algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, algo parecía diferente y ni siquiera sabe como lidiar con ello. QUIEN es el responsable? Catra siente que hay algo importante que olvidó pero por más que lo intente no puede recordar que. (Puede que cambie a M, POS-Temporada 3)
1. Apagón

**Hola a todos! les traigo esta historia un poco especial, cursi y un tanto extraña. Puede que haya alguna variación en cuanto a nombres pues lo he visto en su idioma original. Cualquier cosa déjenlo en reviews. **

**Un cap un poco corto pero es para entrar en calor jeje espero sea de su agrado!**

Había pasado casi medio año desde aquella disputa del portal, ambos bandos parecieron estar en tregua al principio pues ninguno hizo avances durante unas semanas hasta que finalmente la horda se puso en marcha nuevamente pero parecían solo movilizarse soldados. Se había vuelto una molestia para Adora, pues deseaba encontrarse con Catra y enfrentarle. Aunque comenzaba a preocuparle que cuando se transformaba en She-ra ese deseo parecía aumentar pero simplemente se quedaba con las ganas, no le había visto desde ese entonces y tampoco a Scorpia, no habían escuchado de Entrapta, ni siquiera sabía de Lonnie, Kyle o Rogelio.

-Cobardes, se atrincheraron en la horda -dijo entre dientes la rubia que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos

-Algo que quieras compartir con la clase Adora? -la voz de Shadow Weaver la regresó a la realidad para ver como Glimmer también la veía- has estado distraída últimamente, siento un gran enojo que viene de ti

-Por supuesto que si! -dijo la chica levantándose- no hemos visto a nadie conocido en las invasiones de la horda, eso sólo significa peligro para Etheria!

-Adora, no lograrás nada concentrando tu frustración en esos pensamientos. Debes despejar tu mente o te dominarán cuando estés luchando -dijo la mujer dejando a Glimmer prácticando un hechizo- ve al bosque a aclarar tu mente, sigue el rumbo que te de. Eso te ayudará a canalizar tus emociones

-Pero-

-Ahora -dijo la mujer un poco más severa y Adora no tuvo más opción que ir, tras decirle que no podía llevar a Swift Wind con ella, la rubia se encaminó sin rumbo por el bosque. Había comenzado a memorizarlo, podría ser de gran ayuda para alguna batalla, decidió ir en dirección opuesta del camino que ya conocía pero haciendo memoria de su paso.

Hubo un punto en que el bosque cambió un poco, los arbustos comenzaron a tomar tonos más opacos, los arboles más delgados y rocas de gran tamaño con musgo eran más comunes, era un terreno difícil de atravesar. Paso un conjunto de 6 chozas abandonadas, parecían tener años deshabitadas, no tenían muestras de violencia por lo que supuso que no fue directamente atacada por la horda, simplemente se fueron. Logró ver a lo lejos que había otro pueblo, decidió ir a él para ver si era igual que la que acababa de pasar estaba en su camino pero vio a su derecha una sombra, un cuerpo. Rodeó un poco para ver la figura con cuidado y no lo creyó cunado lo vio

-Catra... -susurró la rubia viendo a su enemiga vagando por el bosque. Pero parecía caminar extraño, como sin rumbo y desganada. Su frustración de meses pareció desvanecerse cuando la vio por su cuenta, sin tanques ni nada a su alrededor. Se acercó lentamente para verla con más detalle y supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando la chica se golpeó contra un árbol y siguió caminando como si nada. Llegaron hasta la aldea, esta si parecía saqueada por la horda, sintió una pequeña molestia pero la felina seguía caminando sin rumbo, estaba por hablarle Adora cuando finalmente se desplomó alertando un poco a la rubia, se acercó a toda prisa para ver de qué se trataba- Oye Catra que te sucede...Catra?

Se sorprendió al ver a la chica con un enorme sonrojó, gotas de sudor que recorrían desde su frente hasta su cuello y la respiración pesada. Parecía cerrar los ojos como si intentará suprimir un dolor o algo por el estilo, y su cuerpo y aliento se sentían mucho más calientes de lo normal. La llevó adentro de una de las chozas y había unas cuantas mantas, las tuvo cerca pero primero debía asegurarse de que aún reaccionara

-Catra, oye Catra me escuchas? -dijo acercándola más a sí misma pero entonces olió un aroma que le agradó bastante. Era un poco cítrico y terroso, un poco picante acaso era Catra? Se acercó un poco más al cuello de la chica y el olor se intensificó, vaya que era agradable. Nunca había olido algo igual, era casi adictivo. Pero Adora se enfocó tanto en el aroma de su ex-amiga que no sintió como su temperatura subía, también comenzaba a faltarle aire y sin darse cuenta se estaba aferrando a Catra

-A...dora? -preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos la felina, se sorprendió al ver a su ex-amiga totalmente fuera de sí. Le costaba respirar y sudaba bastante- que ocurre?

-No lo sé - dijo Adora perdiendo algo de visión. Catra intentó responder pero se comenzó a sentir débil, luego nada. La mente de ambas se quedó a oscuras

* * *

-Catra, hey Catra! -escuchó Catra a lo lejos. Era Lonnie que parecía ponerle un paño en la cabeza- oye despierta quieres?

-D-Donde estoy? -preguntó demasiado débil la felina no queriendo abrir los ojos

-En tu habitación, parece que fue una batalla ruda eh -decía sorprendida por la pasividad de Catra, debería preocuparse?

-Batalla?

-Si, vienes bastante maltratada por cierto. Esos rasguños son horribles, incluso te mordieron! Que bajo es eso -Catra la escuchaba pero no tenía ni energía para sorprenderse o preguntarse la razón de aquello. Quería descansar y seguir sintiendo ese paño frío en su rostro, Lonnie siguió viéndola y algo simplemente no parecía encajar en su lugar- estás bien?

-Si, no sé quién te dijo que hicieras esto pero gracias. En verdad me está ayudando -dijo la felina antes de quedar otra vez inconsciente. Lonnie se había quedado sorprendida, pues ella y la felina jamas se habían llevado bien y ahora le había hablado tan...tan

-Debo hablar con Scorpia, parece que le pegaron demasiado esta vez...

* * *

-Adora, Adora me escuchas? -escuchó la rubia como la llamaban, era Glimmer? Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos totalmente desubicada. Que no estaba en el bosque susurrante? Como había llegado a Brightmoon?

-G-Glimmer...

-Tranquila, todo está bien -decía la chica acariciándole el cabello mientras le ponía un poco más de agua fría en el rostro

-Eso se siente muy bien -dijo Adora tratando de sonreír

-Bueno, tienes fiebre. Obviamente se sentirá bien. Agua? -dijo mientras veía como asentía su amiga, la ayudó a incorporarse para que bebiera para luego regresarla a su posición original- te encontramos al sur de Mystacor, mi tía venía para el castillo y en su camino te encontraron inconsciente en un claro. Que fue lo que pasó?

-Yo...yo -decía la rubia tratando de recordar que fue lo último que vio y sólo recordaba los arbustos opacos y arboles delgados- no lo se, recuerdo por donde iba pero es como si me hubieran apagado la memoria

-Se lo que sea, fue algo bastante violento -dijo entrando Shadow Weaver a la habitación de la rubia- tienes heridas profundas, podría jurar que son por las garras de Catra

-Catra...? -dijo Adora tratando de forzar su mente de recordar pero sólo le causó dolor, aunque sintió algo más pero no supo que

-No te esfuerces por ahora, luego lo resolveremos. Por ahora debes sanar -dijo la mujer caminando hacia la salida- no olvides informarnos cualquier malestar que sientas. Desapareciste varias horas

-E-Esta bien -respondió la chica aún sintiendo dolor de cabeza, para luego quedarse dormida

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde aquel día, Adora se había recuperado bastante rápido pero del todo, sentía mucho cansancio y sabía que no era normal. Cuando les dijo a los demás le dijeron que podría ser acumulado de lo que había pasado y los días que había estado estresada. Después comenzó a ser muy irritable, aunque practicaba con Shadow Weaver un poco de meditación no ayudaba mucho, sumando el hecho de que la rubia decía sentirse acompañada todo el tiempo y su cuerpo lo sentía diferente. Siguieron sin tomarlo como algo muy importante hasta que un día a mitad de entrenamiento Adora vomito

-Esto es tan extraño, que diablos me esta sucediendo?! -gritó la chica casi en estado de histeria viendo como los demás la miraban preocupados

-Es que los síntomas son muy extraños y no tienen relación, a menos- Bow se levantó de inmediato y se puso pálido- te estén controlando la mente

-Tu crees?! -le siguió Adora- que vamos a hacer?!

-NADIE ESTA CONTROLANDO A NADIE! -gritó Glimmer interviniendo- mi tía pronto estará aquí, ella nos dirá que ocurre

-De hecho ya estoy aquí -dijo la mujer entrando a la sala donde estaban- así que She-ra puede enfermarse de verdad

-Esperemos sea una enfermedad y no algo más -dijo Bow aun pensando en el control de mente

-Muy bien Adora, ya me dijeron que ha estado ocurriendo pero ahora quiero asegurarme. Necesito que tengas la mente despejada

-Esta bien -dijo la chica viendo como la mujer colocó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Miraba el rostro de la mujer parecía relajado hasta que se detuvo en su vientre, frunció un poco en ceño y pareció concentrarse en ese lugar- que ocurre?

-Hmm detecto un cambio por aquí, es algo con magia por como se siente. Denme un momento

-Entonces que le ocurre a Adora? -dijeron las princesas entrando a la sala en silencio al ver a Castaspella

-No lo sabemos -respondió Glimmer viendo también las expresiones de la mujer, tratando de adivinar que pasaba. Pasó un largo rato hasta que la mujer se sorprendió tanto que su hechizo se rompió y se quedo sin aire

-Tía Castaspella? que pasó? que viste? -preguntaba la chica, nunca había visto a la mayor tan sorprendida por algo

-Adora... Adora está -le costaba hablar a la mujer y veía con una mirada extraña a Adora

-Esta que? -dijo impaciente Glimmer

-Esta embarazada

Un enorme silencio se hizo en la sala, todos mirando incrédulos a la rubia. Adora se sintió incómoda y habló

-Disculpen, alguien me podría decir que es eso de "embarazada"?

**Se los advertí jajaja no daré mucho detalle por ahora pues vamos empezando. Espero les haya gustado. No olviden darle follow para que sepan que sigue en el siguiente cap y bueno, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Secretos y magia, mucha magia

**Hola de nuevo lectores! Me alegra que haya bastantes interesados en la historia, se los agradezco mucho. Ahora si, un cap más largo pues ahora si arrancamos con la historia.**

**No lo mencioné antes pero la historia no es omegaverse, se va a ir explicando poco a poco jeje bien, los dejo con el cap!**

Glimmer caminaba en círculos dando vuelta a la mesa de reunión, al igual que Castaspella. El resto de las princesas y Bow estaban viendo algo muy interesante en el techo o la mesa del lugar mientras Adora tenía la mirada fija en el vacío

-Entonces... ahora... e-en este momento hay un bebé dentro de mi? -dijo aún sin salir de su trance

-Así es, aunque aún es muy pequeño. Quizás como del tamaño de una semilla-dijo Glimmer tratando de sonar tranquila pero su voz era más aguda de lo normal

-Yo no estaría tan segura -interrumpió su tía- al analizarla con ese hechizo pude notar cierta cantidad de magia que envolvía algo, después lo descubrí pero es mucho más grande quizás del tamaño de un dedo pequeño por eso los síntomas

-Esta creciendo muy rápido -dijo Perfuma analizando lo que decían- será obra de la magia que lo envuelve?

-No estoy segura aún pero lo descubriré -respondió la mujer dirigiéndose a la rubia que había bajado su mirada a su vientre- debemos tener sumo cuidado, no sabemos con,eh... con exactitud como fue que las cosas terminaron así...Adora voy a tener que pedirte que hasta que sea el momento adecuado no te transformes en She-ra

-Que?! si no recuerdas estamos en mitad de una guerra! -dijo acercándose Glimmer hasta donde estaba la mayor

-Es cierto, She-ra no puede desaparecer ahora! -siguió Adora

-Lo sé a la perfección pero no sabemos bien que es esa magia, es magia muy antigua y quien sabe como pueda reaccionar con la espada. Podría incluso lastimar a Adora, si no es que la llegue a matar

-Que cosa podría matar a Adora? -entró lentamente Shadow Weaver analizando la postura de todos- que sucede aquí? parecen tensos

Por alguna razón que Adora no supo entender, sintió una gran preocupación ante la idea de explicarle la situación a la mujer.

* * *

Catra había estado las últimas semanas completamente exhausta, se había enterado que Scorpia fue quien la encontró muy en lo profundo del bosque y la trajo de vuelta pero la chica la había estado evitando y cada se que se encontraban se ponía pálida y desviaba la mirada con lo que la felina interpretaba como culpa. No forzó el tema pues al final era cosa del pasado, aunque el cansancio no desaparecía y en días recientes se estaba sintiendo un poco ansiosa como si algo se le hubiera perdido u olvidado

-No, se siente como si fueran ambas -dijo por lo bajo la morena mientras caminaba hacia la guarida de Hordak. Esperó un poco y la compuerta se abrió, vio al hombre trabajando nuevamente con lo que se había recuperado de su laboratorio- quería verme?

-Si, capitana Catra -dijo el hombre con voz dura- necesito que la prisionera venga inmediatamente. Debe hacer un trabajo, estaré mientras investigando otras cosas

-Enseguida haré que la traigan -dijo la morena haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Capitana, su cuerpo sigue luciendo débil. Ya ha pasado bastante -decía el hordiano mientras volvía al trabajo, algo en la forma que lo dijo causó escalofríos en la felina... debía disimular mejor

-Es sólo que hoy he enseñado a los cadetes a mejorar sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, en nada estaré en perfectas condiciones -dijo la chica saliendo y soltando todo el aire al estar fuera de ahí

La confianza del hombre en ella se había recuperado e incluso aumentado tras tener prisionera a Entrapta en una habitación donde pudiera seguir trabajando pero lejos de Hordak. Para la fortuna de Catra, Entrapta no recordaba la descarga que le dió y fue fácil convencerla de que Hordak había decidido dejar de trabajar con ella por la falla que había tenido el portal anterior haciendo que la princesa trabajara más duro para volver con su compañero de laboratorio. Había hecho callar a Scorpia con amenazas, se podría decir que ahora le temía a la felina pero a Catra no parecía importarle mucho. Las movilizaciones de soldados se le habían ocurrido en lo que pensaba como mejorar sus tácticas pero habían resultado más efectivas por alguna razón y no podría estar más satisfecha

-Entrapta, Hordak quiere que vayas a modificar algunas cosas. Estará trabajando en otro proyecto mientras -dijo la chica entrando como si nada

-Otra vez? por qué no hemos trabajado juntos últimamente? -dijo la chica un poco decepcionada- supongo que debo esperar, por cierto, como vas con tu recuperación

-Nada importante -dijo la chica recargándose en la pared viendo los datos de la princesa- como sigue esto? podremos poner en marcha otro?

-Aún no, no logró encontrar solución por ahora. Me preocupa más tu estado, no te ves nada bien -dijo la chica acercándose a la felina para arrancarle un poco de su cabello haciendo que esta le gruñera, que le resultó un poco familiar sin saber por qué- deja analizo que ocurre

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! -dijo dejando sus colmillos al descubierto para luego ser callada por un dolor agudo en su cabeza- joder, por qué no para?!

-Pronto lo descubriré, no te preocupes -dijo la chica viéndola con lastima mientras sufría aquel dolor, siguió ingresando datos hasta que salió un resultado- oh vaya... es real! no puedo creerlo, es real!

-Q-Qué cosa? -dice Catra mientras se incorpora

-La magia de los elementales! -dijo Entrapta tomando uno de sus libros- hace muchos muchos siglos, quizás incluso mucho antes de los primeros existieron unos seres elementales en Etheria. Eran quienes le daban vida a todo y cada uno tenía un propósito. Con el tiempo fueron haciéndose uno con el planeta y dejando su propósito a la elección de los seres vivos, así su magia podría ser utilizada por cualquiera. Quizás la razón del por qué existe la espada de Adora y por qué la ciencia de los primeros esta muy relacionada con la magia

-Bonito cuento de hadas y cosas mágicas pero eso que tiene que ver con el cabello que me arrancaste?!

-Al parecer durante tu batalla fuiste expuesta a una enorme cantidad de magia elemental, tu cabello esta infestado de magia. Podría decirse que fuiste intoxicada por ella y por eso no recuerdas nada -dijo la chica aún buscando datos- no se bien que tipo de magia encontraste pero hizo algunos cambios en tu cuerpo, tengo un poco de tu adn que tomé una vez mientras dormías y parece haber alteraciones

-Tu qué?! -dijo Catra lanzándose sobre la chica que apenas logró esquivarla- que clase de persona hace eso?

-Alguien que le gusta saber la composición de quienes conoce. Cómo yo -dijo la chica buscando entre sus papeles algo- según este mapa hay sólo tres puntos de magia elemental en el bosque susurrante, es por eso que es tan misterioso. Quizás debas ir, para ver que fue la magia que te envolvió e incluso podría esa misma magia ayudarnos con el portal

-Estás segura? -dijo la felina tomando el libro que tenía una extensión en una de sus páginas- espera, como se que no volveré a quedar inconsciente al acercarme ahí?

-Hmm buen punto, hmm... quizás si llevas a Scorpia contigo pueda ayudarte. Al serle arrebatado el granate negro a su linaje es inmune a la magia y tal vez podría prepararte un antídoto con un poco de su veneno

-Dudo mucho que te lo de así como así -dijo la chica acercándose al escritorio de la chica que parecía hacer anotaciones- además no hablamos últimamente

-Hmm dos cosas; uno, tengo varias muestras de ella pues estábamos experimentando sus usos y sus dosis. Dos, quizás sólo debas tomar iniciativa pues ella te estima

-Si, seguro -dijo Catra volteando los ojos, a veces odiaba lo poco actualizada que estaba Entrapta con la situación de todo

-Por cierto, esas mordidas están en lugares un poco extraños no crees?

-A que te refieres?

-Es como si quien te las hizo estaba realmente cerca de ti, mucho si me lo preguntas. Nunca he visto que dejes a alguien acercarse tanto más que Adora -cuando terminó de hablar la chica un pequeño recuerdo pasó por la mente de Catra, era una visión borrosa de la rubia sin su chaqueta y con su playera algo abierta. La felina se sintió confundida por un momento, que había sido eso? y que era esa sensación que le causó? era todo muy extraño

-Necesito respuestas, la horda necesita esa magia si es que existe

-Corrección, EXISTE

-Como sea -dijo la chica tomando el libro con el mapa- no olvides que tienes trabajo que hacer

* * *

-Ustedes creen que está molesta? -dijo Adora a su par de amigos que aún estaban en silencio

-N-No lo creo -dijo Glimmer para después reír exageradamente- verdad Bow?

-Claaaro, no parece molesta

-Entonces por qué dejo deshecha la mesa mientras sacaba casi arrastrando a Castaspella? -decía la rubia mientras veía el mueble hecho pedazos. Las demás princesas habían huido apenas Shadow Weaver comenzó a levantar la voz, tuvieron suerte

-Mira Adora, se que esto es nuevo para ti y realmente no creo que lo entiendas pero lo que pasó no es una cosa menor -decía el chico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- hablaré con mis padres, debe haber algún documento o libro o algo que pueda ayudarnos

-Quizás también algunos libros para que puedas entender un poco mejor lo que le está ocurriendo a tu cuerpo, tal vez mi madre tenía algunos también -dijo la chica mientras bajaba un poco la mirada pero trató de recomponerse rápido- podemos leerlos juntas y te explicaré lo que no entiendas

-Supongo que no hay muchas opciones -decía Adora aún confundida por la actitud de sus amigos, parecían querer preguntar algo pero no lo hacían. Luego hablaría con ellos- Bow si quieres ve con Swift Wind y ponlo al tanto

-Estás segura? él es muy, como decirlo, se emociona bastante

-Eso lo se -respondió la chica aún sin entender lo que el chico trataba de decirle

-Olvídalo, creo que te darás cuenta sola -dijo el moreno caminando a la salida- las veré en la habitación de Adora

-M-Mejor en el estudio - se apresuró a decir Glimmer, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de su amigo

-Esta bien, volveré lo más rápido que pueda! -sin más el chico se fue. La princesa guió a Adora hasta el estudio de su madre, nadie había entrado más que Glimmer desde que desapareció la reina. Entraron en silencio, la rubia vio que había un par de almohadas y una manta en la habitación.

-Sueles venir aquí seguido no es así?

-N-No! -dijo la chica girándose a la estantería más cercana- sólo de vez en cuando...

-Está bien, Glimmer es normal que quieras estar aquí

-Lo sé, lo sé pero ahora yo soy la cara de Brightmoon. No puedo simplemente venir a encerrarme aquí a llorar, debo cuidar de mi gente y guiar la rebelión. Por mis padres

-Glimmer...

-Los encontré! -dijo la chica tomando un par de libros, Adora vio que sus ojos estaban un poco humedecidos pero quizás era mejor no decir nada. Se sentaron en en la mesa que estaba en el centro- empezaremos con lo básico, primero debes entender...ah... bueno

-Qué? -de pronto su amiga pareció sonrojarse fuertemente y le costaba hablar- qué?!

-Bueno, como es el proceso de concepción -decía sin ver a la mayor- nadie ha tenido el valor para decírtelo bien pero debes saberlo!

-E-Esta bien, pero porque estás-?

-Sólo lee estás dos páginas -decía mientras le tendía el libro a la rubia. Adora lo tomó sin más haciendo una mueca de molestia, empezó a leerlo y Glimmer sólo veía como su temple se hacia cada vez más serio. Al pasar a la otra página el rostro de Adora cambió, parecía estar confundida y al llegar a la mitad un ligero sonrojo apareció, no pudo evitar hacerlo también al entender que leía su amiga, luego el sonrojo siguió aumentando. Llegando casi al final la rubia alejó el libro y clavó su mirada en el techo

-Wow, así que es eso

-Si, eh, es un poco...

-Un poco? -dijo Adora viendo seria a la menor

-Bueno no, es bastante impactante

-Glimmer eso significa que alguien más estaba conmigo cuando quedé inconsciente -la rubia se levantó y camino a la ventana- eso quiere decir que por ahí en el bosque debe estar el padre

-A-Así es

-Es por eso que nadie quería hablar de eso conmigo y parecían incómodos?

-Si -dijo la chica acercándose a ella- la verdad creo que nos sentimos extraños sobre esto; estamos felices, estamos preocupados, estamos asustados pero más que nada estamos preocupados y felices...y asustados

-Estás repitiendo -dijo con una ligera sonrisa la rubia

-Lo sé, lo sé es sólo que yo particularmente me siento así. Algo en todo esto me hace sentir ansiosa, no sabemos por qué hay magia envolviéndolo y eso no es normal incluso yo no manifesté magia hasta que ya había nacido. Puede que tu vida esté en peligro y no puedo perder a alguien que am-que quiero en este momento, no podía soportarlo

-Oye tranquila, no pasará nada -dijo Adora abrazando ligeramente a la menor- todos parecen muy interesados en esto, así que nada puede salir mal. Además te tengo a ti cierto?

-Si, es cierto... es verdad, lograremos que todo salga bien -ambas caminaron de vuelta a la mesa y tomaron asiento- por cierto Adora, piensas quedártelo?

-A que te refieres?

-Si, una vez que nazca... lo vas a criar tu? -dijo seria Glimmer, la rubia parecía pensativa

-No se si podría -dijo llevando su mano inconscientemente a su vientre- apenas puedo con todo esto de She-ra, no lo sé

-Esperemos encontrar al padre, quizás él quiera conservarlo -Adora no respondió, seguía con la mirada perdida. Llevaba todo el día así- si no, mi tía Castaspella podría llevarlo a Mystacor

-Mystacor?

-Si, quizás la magia que lo envuelve signifique que podrá ser una gran hechicera o hechicero y podrían criarlo ahí. Así podrás estar cerca de él

-Hmm... hechicero o hechicera eh?

-Adora -tomó la manos de la nombrada e hizo que la mirara- cualquier cosa podrás decírmelo esta bien? sea cual sea tu decisión te vamos a apoyar, incluso si es criarlo tu misma

-Es que no lo sé -dijo Adora aún pérdida en sus pensamientos- recuerdas que les había mencionado que me sentía acompañada todo el tiempo? era el bebé, es extraño de asimilar

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es que nunca me había sentido así, es como si... no se explicarlo -decía volviendo a bajar su mirada a su vientre- es especial, es diferente

-Bueno, cuando logres comprender ese sentimiento estaré aquí esperando escucharlo -dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amiga, Adora sintió que había algo que Glimmer no le estaba diciendo pero no tenía cabeza en ese momento para preocuparse por ello. Ya tenía su mente bastante ocupada desde hacía un rato- te parece si seguimos?

-Claro -dijo aún con esa duda en su mente, que no le quería decir?

* * *

-No esperaba que fueras a pedirme que viniera -decía Scorpia mientras caminaba ligeramente atrás de Catra- y que es lo que buscamos?

-Una especie de fuente de magia elemental o así lo llamó Entrapta -dijo viendo el mapa y siguiendo la corriente de aire del bosque, por alguna razón ese día le parecía bastante fácil de cruzar

-Magia elemental? que no se supone que es un mito? -preguntó la más alta mientras miraba a su alrededor, parecía que caminaban por un camino ya trazado- por cierto no notas que el bosque...?

-Si, no luce tan cerrado como siempre -decía bajando el mapa la felina- algo no anda bien

-Y que lo digas, hacer que algo me cause escalofríos es difícil

-Y que tal yo? -soltó de repente la morena sorprendiendo bastante a su acompañante al punto de hacerla sonrojar- por cierto no sientes que se mueve el suelo?

-Se mueve...? espera, Catra te sientes bien? -la más alta se acercó a la chica y vio que sus pupilas parecían redondearse y su cola se movía sólo de la punta- oh no, espera espera. Tengo el antídoto

-De que hab-OW! oye eso dolió! -dijo la felina domando su brazo y alejándose un poco con su cola erizada y su orejas pegadas a su cabeza- por que lo hiciste?

-Bueno el antídoto se inyecta -dijo mostrándole una jeringa a Catra que se echó para atrás al verla- no te gustan verdad?

-Tu conoces a alguien a quien si? -dijo con molestia la chica

-Buen punto

-Debemos estar cerca -decía la chica volviendo a ver el mapa- por cierto que te decía?

-Ah nada importante -respondió Scorpia evitando la mirada de la felina. Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una especie de pozo natural, lo miraron y parecía una enorme cueva para luego entrar. Al momento de adentrarse un poco ambas pararon y olieron algo en el ambiente. Fue Scorpia quien habló primero- oye hueles eso? huele como a algo cítrico, o picante? también es un poco terroso

-No es cierto, huele a madera de pino y hierba fresca -decía la felina sin poder parar de olfatear, era agradable y le encantaba. Hasta que su acompañante le habló

-Oye te vas a lastimar si olfateas tan fuerte

-N-No lo hago! -dijo la chica tratando de olvidar el aroma- sigamos

-Segura? no sientes que se intesifíca?

-Eso es bueno, significa que nos acercamos. Ve preparando la mochila para guardar lo que encontremos -caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que encontraron un grupo de piedras que brillaban- se parecen mucho a las que hay dentro de ese lugar al que va Adora-ah joder!

Otro flashback golpeó a la felina, era ella entrando a esa misma cueva y tomando una de las piedras para luego dar un salto de tiempo, era ella afuera de la cueva caminando de manera extraña sujetándose de los árboles para luego morder algo que no supo que era, vio ligeramente la silueta de alguien a su lado pero que estaba segura de no conocer

-Catra? que sucede? -volvió a la realidad, la mayor la estaba mirando con preocupación. Se retiró un poco y trató de disimular su mareo- ya tomé varias, podemos irnos si quieres

-Esta bien, vamonos de aquí. Esto de la magia es horrible -salieron y el bosque había cambiado. Ahora estaban en un claro, los árboles desaparecieron y no había nada cerca más que algunos arbustos un poco más bajos de lo normal. La morena vio el mapa y este era completamente diferente- que carajos?! que pasa aquí?!

-Oh Leafben querida, veo que volviste además acompañada -dijo una mujer de baja estatura con anteojos acercándose a ambas chicas que estaban más que confundidas- espero hayas tenido éxito, pero debo decirte que no apruebo tus métodos

-De que habla anciana? -dijo totalmente confundida Catra, aunque algo en esa mujer se le hacia familiar pero qué?- quien es Leafben?

-Ay querida, te dije que no debías morder más de lo que podías. Espero seas responsable y asumas las consecuencias. Al parecer del otro lado ya se pusieron en movimiento ya todo depende de ti -dijo la mujer dándole unas bayas para luego regresar al bosque- no olvides girar el mapa

-Ok, eso da miedo. Por qué conoces gente de este lugar? -decía Scorpia viendo extrañada a la felina

-No conozco a nadie -decía viendo el mapa y luego en dirección por la que se fue la anciana, giró el mapa y al momento sintió un enorme mareo que la hizo cerrar los ojos, el jadeo de la mayor le dejo en claro que le pasó lo mismo a su acompañante

-Wow este lugar esta tan-

-Tan qué Scorpia? -dijo abriendo los ojos Catra quedando en shock, habían vuelto al bosque. Bueno, al bosque que recordaban antes de entrar a la cueva. Volvió su mirada al mapa y ahora estaba igual que al principio

-Tan extrañamente aterrador... más aterrador que extraño

**Creo que he dejado pistas de otras cosas que pasaran en la historia. Recuerden que es extraña y cursi, pero he decidido agregar un poquito de drama a la fórmula. Tuve que obligarme a parar pues seguía y seguía escribiendo y ya había quedado muy largo el cap jaja me deje ir con mi inspiración. POR CIERTO, la mujer que se encontraron Catra y Scorpia es Madame Razz. Sólo como dato**

**Espero les haya gustado, les agradezco que lo estén leyendo jeje pensé que quedaría abandonado. No olviden darle follow para que no se pierdan la siguiente actualización. Tampoco olviden dejar su sugerencia/queja/ opinión en reviews y bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**


	3. Sin Tiempo

**Tardé más de que lo quería pues se me atravesó un evento familiar y me distraje bastante además de un problema con mi internet pero finalmente está aquí el nuevo cap, que lo disfruten y los leo al final!**

**Aclaración: marqué con tres puntos "..." el inicio y fin de una de las partes del cap. Espero se pueda entender que traté de hacer.**

* * *

-Oh Adora felicitaciones! -decía Lance mientras abrazaba a la chica que no entendía muy bien que ocurría- Bow nos contó, no pudimos evitar querer venir

-Más bien, alguien no pudo evitar querer venir -decía George que venía con unos libros mientras su hijo traía más- es un gusto verlas de nuevo chicas, ya había pasado bastante

-Es verdad -dijo Glimmer abrazando al hombre para luego saludar a Lance que apenas había soltado a Adora

-Gracias por venir -decía la rubia queriendo tomar los libros pero el mayor los alejó

-No puedes estar haciendo esfuerzo de más, no al menos hasta que sepamos que es esa magia

-Por qué no? -preguntó confundida Adora

-Por todo lo que ya habíamos leído, por cierto, por que no dejan los libros que trajeron en el estudio? el salón de reunión no esta disponible-dijo la princesa para luego guiarlos hacia donde estaba

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no venía a Brightmoon, me trae muchos recuerdos del rey -hablaba el George viendo el castillo, era tal cuál lo recordaba- por cierto Glimmer, quisiera darte mi más grande pésame

-Gracias, seguro que mi madre le hubiera encantado ver caras conocidas -respondió sin verlo, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron. Pusieron los libros en la mesa del centro

-Bien, sólo falta ir por unos documentos más -decía Lance mientras caminaba a la entrada- espero Swift Wind haya regresado

-Regresado? a donde fue? -preguntó curiosa la rubia

-Dijo que iba a buscar una especie de regalo para ti, nos trajo y se fue -dijo Bow mientras dejaba los libros que él cargaba. Los dos mayores fueron por el resto, dejando al trío a solas

-Que tanto trajeron Bow? es bastante -dijo Adora tomando uno de los ejemplares leyendo el título, "Leyendas de los Herederos Mágicos" la chica estaba muy confundida- que es esto?

-Verán cuando llegué con mis padres les dije directamente lo que sabía, comenzaron a buscar todos lo que tenían con relación a magia. Desde libros que también tienen en Mystacor, libros sobre la magia de los primeros incluso más antiguos. Mucha de esa información esta pérdida, aunque tienen una gran colección

-Lo mejor será consultar con la información de los primeros para empezar -decía Glimmer acercándose con más libros- al final de cuentas Adora es uno de ellos

-Por qué traes más? -decía Bow mientras ayudaba a su amiga a cargarlos, pues en cualquier momento se le iban a caer

-Busqué todo lo relacionado con embarazos, pero nada que hablara de magia. Mi madre tenía una gran selección así que podríamos usarlos también, hay varios de que son supuestamente de magia antigua aunque no se si sean de lo que estamos buscando

-Bueno, entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha -dijo Adora para comenzar a leer el mismo que aún sostenía, pues nunca había escuchado algo así. Estaba por comenzar cuando sintió un dolor en su estómago, no era muy fuerte pero vaya que era molesto

-Adora estás bien? -preguntó su amiga tomándole la mano- necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien no es nada, de verdad

-Recuerda que podrás decirme lo que quieras -le decía con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Bow notó un poco extraña. Una que no había visto en su amiga

* * *

-Hay gente que estudia esto y pasa su vida entera sin ver nada de pruebas y ustedes trajeron muchas muestras! -decía Entrapta que estaba observando una de las piedras que emitía un brillo parecido al reflejo del atardecer en el agua- es una apariencia increíble, aunque siempre lo que se ve atrayente suele ser venoso y peligroso!

-Como sea, es suficiente? -decía Catra pegada a la puerta

-Por supuesto que si, pero por que estás tan lejos? -decía la chica comenzando a meter el objeto al aparato que había construido específicamente para estudiarlo

-No es obvio? esa cosa apesta -decía la felina respirando por la boca mientras lo miraba. El olor seguía ahí, y cuando pasaron lo efectos del antídoto se intensificó más- me avisas cuando encuentres algo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte hacer experimentos

-Sólo un poco más y sabremos como quitarte esas molestias -dijo la princesa antes de que lo encendiera. Un enorme cantidad de datos comenzaron a llenar la pantalla que había en la habitación- ve eso! la máquina esta batallando para descifrar sus componentes!

-Y eso es bueno? -preguntó confundida la morena

-No -respondió simple la chica para después oír como la puerta se cerraba y ahora estaba sola

Catra fue hacia su habitación, y se recostó. Había sido un poco pesado el viaje además de toda las cosas extrañas que les sucedieron en el, pensó en aquella mujer que se encontraron. La trató como si realmente la conociera y ella no recordaba haberla visto si quiera una vez, recordó que le había dado algo y buscó en sus bolsillos. Eran unas bayas, pero para Catra eran cosas totalmente desconocidas. La olfateó un poco, tenía un olor que le causaba cosquillas en el paladar

-Que sensación tan extraña -decía con una ligera sonrisa irónica. Pasó por su mente como sería su sabor, un poco titubeante, le dio una lamida. Nada. Decidió animarse a morderla por la mitad. Era difícil de describir el sabor era como morder una hoja y algo más- espero no ponerme peor por hacer esto, luego le preguntaré a Entrapta

La felina se acomodó y cerró los ojos, siendo jalada lentamente al mundo del sueño. Después de días de no descansar bien se sentía tan tranquila que se entregó por completo, comenzó a soñar

...

La felina había salido en una misión de exploración de terreno, se le había ocurrido que quizás mandando bots de manera silenciosa por el bosque podría ayudarles a conquistar más terrenos, comenzar a invadir reinos y no solo pueblos civiles. Había llegado a un punto en que todo era igual y sentía que caminaba en círculos, comenzó a desesperarse. Vio a lo lejos un pequeño pozo que no había visto al principio así que decidió acercarse para verlo para encontrarse con una cueva.

Catra entró en ella y tenía una de las piedras que había por el lugar en su mano, la miraba con curiosidad. La olfateó y al no detectar olor la lamió, igual, nada. Curiosa y atraída por su color la guardó en su en sus bolsillos. Pero al salir...

-Qué carajos?! qué pasó aquí?!

-Ya no recuerdas el bosque cierto? -escuchó a su lado para de un saltó alcanzar una de las ramas de un árbol cercano- olvidé que eres bastante habilidosa

-Q-Quién es usted?! y por qué se aparece tan cerca?!

-Oh querida Leafben, no seas así. Siempre haciendo tus malas bromas -decía la mujer mientras le mostraba algo- encontrar estas piedras es muy difícil como para que las andes dejando por ahí

-Eso... -la felina se revisó y pudo confirmar que se le había caído. Con extrema cautela bajó y se acercó, tomó la piedra y espero reacción de la mujer la cuál no llegó

-Ahora vamos, esta cerca

-Que cosa? -la mujer se adentró al bosque, Catra no supo si debía seguirla o no pero seguro ella podría guiarla y aprender de esto. Sin más la alcanzó y estuvieron un rato sin hablar, lo cuál le resultó extraño- hace un momento, como me llamó? y sobre todo, quién es usted?

-Yo? Yo soy Madame Razz querida, no actúes como si no lo supieras

-Pero yo-

-Que hacías buscando esas piedras? te meterás en problemas si no sabes usarlas

-Usted sabe que son? -decía la chica sacándola para verla- nunca había visto algo así

-Oh las piedras rúnicas antiguas, pertenecían a seres poderosos inimaginables que las usaban para moldear Etheria a su gusto .O eso eran antes de fueran unificadas y repartidas entre los reinos, había distintos tipos pero al unificarlas sólo quedaron 12 y algunas ya no existen o no existe quien las pueda manejar -la mujer la miró un momento y luego a Catra que estaba expectante, Razz levantó una ceja y siguió caminando- tu sabes algo de esto Leafben?

-Ahhh...no? -respondió confundida la chica, debería decirle su nombre o dejarla que la llamara así? quizás podría ganar más su confianza- no se de que me habla

-Bueno, esa piedra que tienes pertenece a una familia extinta. Antigua y muy poderosa, fueron los primeros en dominarlas. Se dice que esa familia fue destruida por el gran peligro que representaban para Etheria, debes tener cuidado con esa piedra. Se activa si llegas a consumirla, pero sólo pueden pasar tres cosas -la mujer encaró a la chica que seguía viendo la piedra haciéndola que le prestara atención- que te mate, que te de lo necesario para lograr tu más gran deseo o usarte para lo que quiera. Sin mencionar que si sobrevives te otorgará poderes si eres digna

-Qué clase de poderes? -esto se ponía interesante, Catra sonrió

-No lo se querida, los que tenía la familia extinta pero por eso mismo no se sabe -decía caminando más rápido- debo irme querida, pero lo que buscas y deseas son distintas cosas. Debes tener cuidado, y aunque eso te ayude no creo que sea bueno abusar de la magia

-Como dijo? -decía la morena finalmente levantando la mirada para encontrarse sola y además en un panorama diferente. Los árboles eran más delgados y había más piedras, sin mencionar los arbustos con tonos opacos- Madame Razz? a donde fue?

Olfateo el aire para ver si podía encontrarla pero nada, volvió a centrarse en la piedra que sostenía. Por alguna razón no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, comenzó a detectar un aroma particular. Era un olor de pino y hierba fresca, miró a su alrededor y no había nada de eso. Ese aroma lo desprendía la piedra, repentinamente le dieron unas ganas increíbles de morderla, pensó un poco en lo que le dijo la anciana pero no pudo evitarlo. Sin más le dio una gran mordida esperando lastimarse pero la piedra se volvió tan blanda que parecía que mordía una barra de la horda. La masticó un poco y la tragó...nada.

-Esa mujer debe pasar mucho tiempo recogiendo hierba -rió la chica mientras arrojaba la piedra lejos y caminó un poco, de pronto sintió un mareo fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol para no caerse. Trató de seguir caminando pero pronto sintió vértigo, todo el bosque daba vueltas y entre todo eso olfateó ese mismo aroma de antes pero parecía estar lejos, caminó hacia él. Le costaba moverse pero debía saber que era ese aroma, mientras estaba perdida en sus mareos recordó por un momento a Adora. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y siguió avanzando pero otro recuerdo con la rubia la golpeó, decidió tratar de concentrarse en avanzar pero repentinamente cayó al suelo por una rama que había. Vio sus manos, desde cuando tenía 6 manos y cuatro de estas parecían moverse? y pronto se quedó recostada en medio del bosque viendo como los arboles daban vueltas a su alrededor. Logró ver a Madame Razz volviendo y viéndola preocupada, apenas pudo escuchar lo que le dijo

-Qué es lo que deseas y que es lo que buscas? -luego todo se fue a negro

...

-Ahh! -gritó Catra levantándose violentamente de su cama; respiraba de forma errática y estaba cubierta en sudor, su cuerpo temblaba y recorría la habitación con la mirada tratando de ubicarse. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente pudo calmarse y tratar de entender la situación. Se quedo viendo a la nada- que fue eso?

* * *

-Adora segura estás bien? -decía Glimmer junto a la puerta del baño, su amiga llevaba ya un rato dentro

-No te preocupes! -se logró escuchar para luego otra vez un largo silencio

-Los síntomas son cada vez más obvios, está creciendo rápido -decía Castaspella, estaban en la habitación de la rubia pues había dicho que se sentía peor que otros días- debemos apurarnos, no sabemos cuanto durará su embarazo pero seguro no es el tiempo común

-A este paso será casi la mitad -dijo Shadow Weaver entrando a la habitación- si no es que incluso antes

-No puede ser un poco más positiva? -decía la mayor viéndola molesta

-No es por ser pesimista, sus síntomas aparecen tres veces más pronto de lo que deberían

-Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo -dijo Glimmer pegada a la puerta- hemos leído libros y libros estos últimos dos días y nada que tenga relación

-Quizás lo que debamos es investigar sobre el bosque -respondió la ex hordiana, la puerta finalmente se abrió y salió Adora con un temple que dejaba en claro que no la estaba pasando bien

-Pero como lo hacemos? -decía aún mareada la rubia

-Hay pocas personas que saben del bosque y sus secretos, seguro que eso lo sabes no es así? -decía Castaspella mientras miraba a la otra mujer

-Quizás... -la rubia se quedo pensativa y de pronto se sintió como nueva- Madame Razz!

-Quien? -preguntó Glimmer confundida como las dos mayores

-Es una anciana que conozco, ella vive en el bosque. Seguro ella puede ayudarnos a saber más de el

-Puede ser una opción, vale la pena intentar -decía Shadow Weaver mientras se le acercaba, le acarició ligeramente el rostro- Adora, deberías ir pensando de una vez en tu decisión

-Decisión?

-Sobre el bebé -completó Castaspella- es inofensivo, no te hará daño. Lo que nos preocupa es la magia que lo envuelve pero al final podrá nacer, así que queremos que vayas pensando en ello

-Ah... bueno, yo -la chica bajo la mirada y tocó su vientre, tenía una expresión preocupada. Glimmer lo notó e intervino

-Bueno, creo que eso lo podemos hablar después no? por ahora hay que ir con Madame Razz. Que te parece Adora?

-S-Seguro

-De acuerdo, vayamos ahora mismo! -dijo animada la chica pero Adora hizo una expresión extraña- Adora?

-Creo que hoy no -dijo la rubia para finalmente meterse de nuevo al baño

-No importa cuanto quiera huir y no importa cuando la quieras proteger Glimmer -decía la tía de esta mientras se le acercaba con mirada seria- debe tomar una decisión antes del parto, porque una vez que lo vea no querrá alejarse de él

-L-Lo sé, hablaré con ella pero después!

-Quizás no haya un después -decía Shadow Weaver caminando a la salida mientras que la otra mujer le seguía. Habían estado muy juntas y algo no le parecía bien a la joven princesa, debía descubrir porque tanta insistencia, algo sabían ellas dos que no querían decirle ni siquiera a Adora. La puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y ahora la rubia se veía mejor

-Se fueron?

-Si, te escondiste ellas? -decía la chica acercándose, quizás mucho para la rubia que se alejó un poco

-N-No, realmente me siento mal -decía la chica caminando hacia su cama para sentarse- debemos seguir investigando en los libros, al menos ya sabemos que buscar

-Y Madame Razz?

-Iremos cuando me sienta mejor

-A donde iremos? -decía Bow entrando a la habitación con una charola- quieres comer Adora?

-No realmente -decía la chica tratando de simular las náuseas que le causó la idea- e iremos al bosque a buscar a una conocida mía para que nos ayude

-De verdad? Genial! -decía el chico dejando la charola en la mesa que tenía cerca, Glimmer se acercó y sirvió un poco de agua para luego dirigirse a la rubia

-Seguro sed si tienes

-Demasiada -decía la chica aceptando el agua. El chico había visto la escena mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines, estudiando a la princesa, otra vez esa mirada extraña. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que la habían entregado las muestras a Entrapta, estaba sufriendo para hacer que funcionara. Había escuchado por Scorpia que Catra llevaba días sin salir de su habitación y que apenas comía. Le preocupaba, debía darse prisa. Si todo iba bien este intento sería el bueno, volvió a encender la máquina y esta comenzó haciendo ruido y mostrando muchos datos hasta que finalmente se estabilizó, lo estaba logrando.

-Vamos, vamos! -decía la chica mientras veía la pantalla hasta que finalmente le dio datos que podría usar. Tomó su radio y habló- Scorpia, dile a Catra que lo he resuelto!

-E-En serio?! le diré -respondió del otro lado la princesa. Entrapta estaba esperando impaciente para finalmente ayudarla con esa grave sobredosis que tenía de magia. Después de un rato escuchó la puerta abrirse

-Catra, ahí estás! -decía animada Entrapta viéndola entrar, pero el temple de la chica se veía muy mal o incluso aterrador- que ocurre? estás muy pálida

-Entrapta, oye la cosa que trajimos es una especie de piedra rúnica? -la princesa se quedo viéndola de forma extraña, la felina no la miraba para nada

-Hmm no lo se exactamente, es una posibilidad. De hecho iba a decirte que la composición era parecida -vio como la morena se puso aún más pálida cuando le dijo eso, decidió acercase a ella. Le sorprendió que la chica no se apartó- Debo decir que me preocupa como te ves, siendo honesta me estás asustando

-Tuve un sueño, creo que se que son esas cosas -decía la chica abrazándose a si misma, sus orejas totalmente bajas y enrollando su cola en sus piernas. Entrapta sintió como su pecho se hundió, jamás pensó ver tan vulnerable o asustada a su amiga. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo tomar asiento

-Esta bien, por qué no me lo cuentas? -Catra finalmente la miró a los ojos, realmente estaba preocupada por ella. Comenzó a sentirse mal por las mentiras que le ha dicho y por lo que le hizo- Catra?

-Verás...

* * *

Glimmer estaba en uno de los pasillos viendo hacia nada en particular, habían descubierto demasiada información no muy útil los últimos días de investigación y Adora había mostrado algunos síntomas más claros de su embarazo al igual que su vientre había comenzado a expandirse. La verdad era que desde que se supo que su amiga estaba embarazada ella misma se había sentido diferente al respecto, como si quisiera estar con ella en todo momento y ayudarla. Además de como se sentía respecto a ella desde antes

-Glimmer que haces aquí? Mañana debemos ir temprano al bosque -escuchó la voz de su amigo que veía caminando- has estado muy extraña últimamente

-De que hablas? claro que no, sigo siendo la Glimmer de siempre -decía sonriendo con confianza mientras se giraba ligeramente hacia él, su amigo rió

-Si tu lo dices -el chico se quedo viendo hacia el reino donde pocas personas estaban andando, terminando el día- veo que hablas más con Adora, me siento un poco desplazado

-B-Bow?

-Es broma -dijo riendo el moreno- si yo tuviera algo con la persona que me gusta como lo que tu tienes con ella me sentiría igual de desconectado

-N-No se de que me hablas -dijo la chica sonrojándose y evitando la mirada burlona de su amigo- es tan evidente?

-Pero claro que si, si ella no se ha dado cuenta es porque es muy densa en ese sentido. Yo por otra parte lo he notado -decía sonriendo más y más mientras su amiga se sonrojaba casi a la par. Luego se quedo un poco serio y tomó aire antes de hablar- pero también he notado que hay algo más, por qué no me lo cuentas?

-A que te refieres? -dijo con confusión pero el chico supo que estaba actuando

-Glimmer no hagas eso, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora sólo dilo -se quedaron en silencio, algo no estaba bien. Quizás cambiando la pregunta la haría irse al tema- como crees que sea el padre del bebé?

-Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No respondas con otra pregunta Glimmer, eso lo hace la gente tonta o mentirosa -decía el chico acercándose más, era la reacción que buscaba

-No es algo que me haya puesto a pensar

-Oh vamos todos lo hemos pensado, incluso mis padres y yo hablamos de eso. Los guardias también, todos. Así que no te creo que no sientas curiosidad -decía mientras se giraba totalmente hacia su amiga que parecía evitarlo

-Pues no -dijo secamente la princesa- y no deberían hablar de eso

-Ojala mañana tengamos una pista de encontrarlo, así podrá saber lo que pasó -un poco más y sabría lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga

-No es como si Adora lo necesitara -decía Glimmer viendo hacia el bosque, el chico finalmente entendió porque la actitud de su amiga los últimos días- ella nos tiene, me tiene a su lado

-Glimmer no me digas que... -el chico no se atrevía a decirlo, era imposible. O quizás no

-De verdad espero nunca sepamos quien es el padre

-Pero reemplazarlo? no es un poco extremo? Sabía que tenías cierta atracción por Adora pero no sabía que tanto

-Es sólo que, ahora que no tengo a ninguno de mis padres... está mal querer una familia de nuevo con la persona que quiero? -decía la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, las estaba deteniendo con todas sus fuerzas

-Claro que no pero que vas a hacer si aparece?

-No lo sé aún pero ten por seguro que no dejaré que se lleven al hijo de Adora. Parece que ella no quiere dejarlo ir, estoy segura

-Pero Glimmer, ella es muy joven y tu todavía más. Es una locura! -Bow trataba de mantener baja la voz pero le estaba costando

-Lo sé, lo sé pero esta oportunidad es única. No puedo dejarla ir, a ninguno de los dos

-Glimmer -se quedaron un momento en silencio, Bow porque realmente no sabía que más decir. Estaba muy en contra en negarle a alguien la familia que le corresponde pero tampoco podía negarsela a quien la necesitaba, mientras que la princesa trataba de calmarse pues ya había pasado por esto cuando decidió ir por ese camino- te apoyaré pero si encontramos al padre tendré que dejar de hacerlo

-Bow! -Glimmer se sorprendió no esperaba que su amigo fuera a decirle aquello, esperaba que la apoyara totalmente- por qué?!

-Glimmer entiendo por qué estás tomando esta decisión, por supuesto que si pero no es justo. Dejaremos que Adora y el padre tomen la decisión, si Adora no lo acepta entonces no tendrás problema.

-Pero por qué condicionas tu apoyo? eres mi amigo!

-Y también el de Adora -la chica se sorprendió por lo severo que sonó el chico- no voy a ponerme en contra de ella por apoyarte ni viceversa, creo que ella es la que tiene la última palabra y ambos como sus amigos debemos aceptarlo y apoyarla

Glimmer se quedo pensando, su amigo tenía razón. No podía ir en contra de los deseos de su amiga, su amada sólo por seguir sus caprichos. Ahora volvía sentirse inquieta al respecto, sus probabilidades habían vuelto a bajar y todo volvía a depender de si llegaban a encontrar al padre. Pero quizás podría salirle como quería, quizás para ese momento Adora se sentiría más cómoda con ella que con quien sea esa persona, aún podía ganar

-Tienes razón, ella debe décidirlo

-Me alegra que lo entiendas -el chico se acercó para abrazarla, pasó un rato y volvió a hablar- bueno, en todo caso si todo sale como planeas tienen a todos de su lado. Aunque somos en gran parte un grupo muy joven podemos hacerlo

-Gracias Bow -decía la chica mientras volvía a abrazar a su amigo

**Hey! no se que les parezca este ingrediente de Glimmer que agregué pero a mi me gustó mucho jeje espero que a ustedes también! La longitud es un poco más que el cap pasado por lo que les había comentado de que no podía para de escribir además de mis ocurrencias locas dramáticas. Se acerca el momento de la verdad, pronto se sabrá todo! y si, si pondré la escena picosona Asi que atentos!**

**Haremos esto, porque lo vi con otros autores y me gustó la idea. Responderé al final del cap a los que no pueda responder por pm y bueno a los que si pueda pues si jajaja**

**Esto es todo por ahora lectores, gracias como siempre por su lectura. No olviden dar follow para que sepan cuando hay nuevo cap y dejar su opinión/queja/ sugerencia en un cómodo y práctico review jaja nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

_Respondiendo reviews:_

_Dheyluz: WOW, WOW... admito que tengo una historia guardada en mi carpeta con algo así jaja cuando logre terminarla la subiré. Y si, habrá escena picosa jajaja pero claro que si_

_Bubblegum: No tienes idea de que taaan interesantes son, más bien los llamaría de otra forma pero no puedo decirte. Sería spoiler! jaja_


	4. Herencia

-Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar esas manzanas y ahora me dices que no las quieres?! -decía indignado Swift Wind mientras comía otra manzana- están deliciosas, no puedo creer que no quieras comerlas!

-Es sólo que cuando estabamos en el castillo tenía muchas ganas de comerlas pero ya no tengo hambre -decía la rubia mientras caminaba junto a Glimmer y Bow- no se por qué me ha estado pasando eso últimamente

-Es normal -le dijo el chico mientras quitaba algunas ramas para que hicieran menos movimientos bruscos, en especial la rubia- al menos se te antojaron las manzanas y no algo más extraño

-Como qué? -preguntó Adora mientras lo veía confundida

-No se, quizás comer pan de Thaymor junto con no se, ahmm junto con los pasteles de Dryl o algo así. No podemos entrar ahí desde que fue tomado por la horda -siguieron caminando pero su amiga rubia se había detenido- Adora?

-Eso no suena mal -dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-Adora no! -decía Glimmer mientras la sostenía de los hombros- no dejes que tu voluntad se rompa

-Es broma -dijo riendo la mayor- la verdad es que no tengo idea de como saben

Siguieron caminando un rato más, el bosque parecía extraño otra vez. Algo en eso hizo que a la rubia le doliera un poco la cabeza pero prefirió no decirlo, no quería preocupar más a sus amigos. Pero al ver humo no pudo evitar correr

-Adora espera! -dijo Bow tratando de alcanzarla pero era difícil, incluso si su amiga ya no se ejercitaba desde hacia unas semanas

-Adora! -la llamó la princesa pero no la escuchó. Adora siguió corriendo hasta que llegó de donde venía el humo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la inconfundible choza en medio del bosque

-Madame Razz! -dijo la rubia viéndola recoger una flor afuera de su choza. La mujer se giró y le sonrió

-Oh querida te he estado esperando!

-En serio? -preguntó Glimmer dudosa, algo no le daba confianza con la mujer y ni hablar de su choza.

-Esperaba menos visitas pero sean bienvenidos, excepto tu. Mi puerta no es tan grande -le decía la mujer a Swift Wind

-Oh no hay problema, vio unos arboles llenos de manzanas caídas más atrás así que haré el gran sacrifico de no desperdiciarlas! -dijo el corcel antes irse volando

-Vaya sacrificio -dijo Bow para finalmente entrar, el lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Estaba lleno de objetos que sólo había visto en los libros de sus padres y algunas cosas que jamás había visto y lo que también abundaban eran recipientes llenos de bayas. Bayas moradas- parece que podría llevarse bien con Swift Wind

-Shh! -lo calló Adora, no quería que la persona que podía ayudarles se enojara por un comentario así

-Te equivocas querido, a diferencia de su amigo yo no las como. Les doy otros usos

-Como que usos? -preguntó la princesa viendo un objeto tallado en piedra, le resultaba familiar por alguna razón- oh lo siento no, no nos hemos presentado!

-No creo que sea necesario, ya se por qué vienen -decía la mujer para acercarse a Adora y mirarla fijamente- pareces estar llevándolo muy bien

-Que cosa? -preguntó confundida la rubia

-Que más querida? tu embarazo, por cierto no crees que esta creciendo mucho? no te sobrealimentes

-Usted sabe por qué crece tan rápido? -decía Bow detrás de Adora- la verdad es una de las cosas que nos preocupa

-Es parte de su herencia, aunque no se si es por ella. Pero no hay por qué alarmarse, todo esta bien

-Eso no es verdad, una gran cantidad de magia antigua lo rodea. Definitivamente no está bien! -decía la princesa quedando frente a la mujer que la miró un poco extrañada y luego desconfiada

-Si bien es cierto, es igual por herencia o algo así. Se que la gente de Mystacor no suele aprenderla y por lo tanto llegar a temer cuando se la encuentran. Pero no es algo que sea grave, al contrario, podría ser un gran hechicero en un futuro aunque para eso necesitará un buen maestro o incluso varios

-Entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos? -decía la rubia un poco más tranquila

-Para nada querida, aunque si fuera tu buscaría más sobre su descendencia. Es un poco anormal su crecimiento, eso es algo que debes investigar -la mujer comenzó a sacar unas cosas de un mueble, incluyendo unas bayas completas en un recipiente- si eso es todo, pueden irse. Aunque no lo parezca soy una persona muy ocupada!

-Claro que si, en verdad se lo agradecemos -decía el chico caminando a la salida, quería buscar uno de los símbolos que vio en uno de los objetos. Pero Adora parecía no moverse- Adora?

-Puedo tomar algunas Madame Razz? -dijo Adora viendo las bayas un poco emocionada

-Claro querida pero no me hago responsable

-Responsable de que? -preguntó Glimmer confundida, definitivamente eso no sonaba bien- Adora quizás-

-Oh vaya que son deliciosas -decía la chica mientras tomaba otras dos y las comía- creo que vendré a visitarla más seguido

-Puedes llevarte todo ese recipiente, sólo no lo comas todo de una sola vez o podría sentarte muy mal

-Gracias y no se preocupe! -decía la rubia mientras tomaba las bayas y caminaba a la salida, se giró una última vez para despedirse- no veremos luego

* * *

-Bueno según lo que me contaste y lo que he investigado al parecer lo que soñaste puede ser cierto -decía Entrapta mientras le daba unas hojas a la felina- y sobre las bayas que me diste es probable que también tengan algo de magia

-También? acaso hay algo en Etheria que no tenga maldita magia?

-Es una excelente pregunta! -la chica saltó a su escritorio y comenzar a teclear- había demasiada hace milenios atrás, aunque fue desapareciendo conforme pasó el tiempo. Aunque se cree que gran parte se extinguió hay una gran inestabilidad alrededor del bosque, ha existido desde hace mucho también. Por lo que creo que algo pasó que hizo que la magia desapareciera y se creara el bosque

-Y no será que se hicieron uno mismo? -decía con algo de aburrimiento Catra, había estado tomando una solución más diluida del antídoto que ya había preparado la otra chica. Era para mantenerse calmada pues se sentía bastante ansiosa, parecía empeorar

-Es una posibilidad pero el bosque no es mágico, simplemente es extraño

-Es lo mismo

-Bueno, antes de seguir avanzando con la investigación debemos sacar más información. Debemos iniciar una expedición a unos pueblos que están dentro del bosque para ver si podemos captar magia a su alrededor. Ver si no les sucede a los habitantes algo como a ti, esto servirá para saberlo -dijo la chica mostrándole una especie de pala que al tocar algo se guardaba dentro de si misma. Catra lo tomó

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, iré personalmente. Aprovecharemos para tomar los pueblos -finalmente la chica salió y se encaminó a preparar todo lo que iba a ser necesario. Había pasado un tiempo desde que estaba al frente, desde el fallido intento del portal. En parte lo extrañaba pero la verdad es que muchas de las cosas que vio la hicieron pensar mucho al respecto de lo que hacía. No estaba segura de quien era y para que existía, volvieron a ella esas preguntas de siempre- "que busco y que deseo". La mujer había dicho que eran cosas distintas, eso lo hace más difícil

Fue rápido organizar las tropas, las maquinas funcionaban bien ya sólo faltaba que se subiera al tanque para encabezar la invasión. Comenzaron avanzar hacia el bosque, siguiendo el mapa que había hecho Entrapta. Nuevamente sintió uno de esos picos de ansiedad. Era como si alguien la llamara, o la estuviera esperando. Era una sensación horrible

-Esto debe de terminar o me volveré loca

* * *

-Entonces eso fue lo que les dijo esa mujer -decía Shadow Weaver mientras veía al trío de amigos- en ese caso, sólo nos queda esperar a que nazca

-Pero que haremos si es una magia que no podemos controlar? que tal si los hechizos no son suficientes? -preguntaba Castaspella preocupada

-No creo que vaya a darnos problemas, ya nos los hubiera dado -respondió la mujer con simpleza

-Entonces, no tendré ni habrá problemas de aquí en adelante? -preguntó Adora mientras veía a la mayor

-No más allá de los propios del embarazo

-Si es así, entonces ya tomé una decisión -la rubia se levantó ante la mirada de los que estaban en la habitación. Aclaró un poco su garganta y después de respirar habló- quiero conservarlo, quiero ser quien lo crié

La habitación se quedo en silencio, Adora no se atrevía a mirar la reacción que tenían y sólo se limitó a ver a la inexpresiva Shadow Weaver que se quedo inmóvil. Pasó un largo rato hasta que finalmente respondió la mayor

-Esta bien Adora -dijo secamente la mujer, para luego mirar a la tía de Glimmer que aún no salía de su asombro- pero hay una condición

-Cuál? -preguntó un poco preocupada la chica

-Dejaras que Castaspella y yo lo supervisemos y una vez que crezca debe ir a Mystacor a que sea educado -decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento- no creo que puedas enseñarle mucho al respecto de magia

-E-Esta bien

-De acuerdo, si es todo. Debo ir a preparar unos amuletos, cuiden bien de Adora ustedes dos -sin más salió del salón dejando solos al trío y a Castaspella

-Adora! -Glimmer saltó hacia su amiga para abrazarla al igual que su amigo

-Q-Qué?!

-En serio lo cuidarás tu misma? -decía la mayor acercándose a la rubia

-Supongo, después de pensarlo decidí que quería cuidarlo. Aún así -la chica calló para luego ver en completo pánico a sus amigos- no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debo de hacer, oh Dios, tengo que estudiar. Estudiar y mucho! Que voy a hacer si se enferma o que voy a hacer si comienza a hacer magia OH! y que voy a hacer si puede hacerse invisible?! Oh no, no, no!

-Adora espera -dijo Castaspella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia que había llevado sus manos a su cabello al haber pensado en aquellas situaciones. Le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo - aunque estudies mucho al momento no funcionará nada de lo que hagas

-No la apoyes tanto -decía sarcástica Glimmer

-Es la verdad, lo vi de cerca con tu madre. Tenía todo un plan para cuando naciste y aún así no supo que hacer en varias ocasiones. La primera vez que te enfermaste casi usa su piedra rúnica para curarte -decía la mujer riendo un poco, no era común que Angella le dejara ver ese lado de ella pero cuando era por Glimmer la mujer perdía todo su porte. Fue cuando la mayor se dio cuenta de algo- Adora, realmente harás esto sola? quiero decir tienes a tus amigos y todos nosotros que te queremos pero cuando es algo así lo mejor es estar con alguien un poco... hmm como decirlo?, un poco más cercano. Alguien que te apoye en el proceso

-Cercano, en que sentido? -decía con inocencia la chica- como una enfermera o algo así?

-No, no en sentido de -la mujer buscaba simplificar lo más posible lo que quería decirle porque realmente no le entendía- apoyo emocional? no... ah, no tampoco creo que lo entiendas

-A-A lo que se refiere Adora es a una pareja -dijo la princesa con un sonrojo apenas perceptible- normalmente es como el "trabajo" del padre pero no creo que alguna vez sepamos de él

-Hmm una pareja -la rubia se quedó pensativa, no entendía muy bien lo que querían decir con pareja. A menos- como cuando vamos a misiones o algo así?

-Si, exacto! -intervino Bow, realmente esto era más difícil de explicarle a su amiga- es algo parecido a ese apoyo sólo que en lugar de ayudarte de forma física también es de forma emocional. Es como tener un amigo más cercano, alguien con quien vas creciendo conforme lo que van viviendo juntos y así

-Como... -la chica pronto calló, notaron que hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca y una mirada un poco decaída- como Catra y yo antes de conocerlos?

-Ese era el tipo de relación que tenían? -preguntó el chico acercándose, ignorando que su otra amiga estaba mordiendo su labio para contener la molestia que sintió al haber escuchado lo que su amiga dijo. Se suponía que también eran cercanas no? por qué la mencionó a ella?

-Pues por como lo describes me recordó a ese tiempo

-No, no lo es Adora -dijo Glimmer con un tono un poco rasposo, como si estuviera enojada. Algo que extrañó a todos. La princesa lo notó y aclaró su garganta- pero sabes no necesitas que sea tal cual una pareja, podemos ayudarte y seguro será mejor

-Glimmer no creo que-

-Princesa Glimmer -entró uno de los guardias con velocidad. Se congeló al ver que no se encontraba sola, se paró de forma firme y dio tres golpes con su bastón. El rostro de Glimmer, Bow y Castaspella perdió algo de color mientras la rubia se extrañó. Tal rápido como entró salió

-Que fue todo es-?

-Adora! -le interrumpió la menor dándole un abrazo- debemos ir a revisar unas construcciones que te parece si nos esperas aquí? no tardaremos

-No quieren que los acompañe?

-No es necesario -la voz de su amigo parecía temblar- caminamos mucho hoy, seguro que estas cansada no es así?

-Bueno...quizás un poco

-Perfecto, mandaré pronto algunos bocadillos para ti a tu habitación -decía Glimmer mientras Bow y su tía comenzaban a caminar rapidamente a la salida

-Mi habitación? -apenas terminó de hablar su amiga la teletransportó al lugar mencionado

-No tardamos -y se fue. La rubia estaba muy extrañada, parecían nerviosos o incluso asustados. Escuchó a lo lejos un revuelo y decidió asomarse, vio como las princesas y Bow estaban reunidos junto con Castaspella igual que con Shadow Weaver. Incluso estaban Swift Wind y Sea Hawk, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Había un ataque de la horda, al parecer era importante pues estaban muy tensos

-Pero por qué no me dijeron? -se preguntó Adora. Sabía que no podía luchar pero sin duda ella podía crear un plan, era lo que mejor hacia aunque nunca lo siguieran pero los guiaba a la hora de luchar. O quizás decirle que irían, si quiera para desearles suerte- tan inútil soy para ellos ahora?

Sabia que no era así pero de alguna forma así la hacía sentir las acciones de sus amigos. Últimamente pasaba eso con ella, era mucho más sensible que lo que era pero esta vez se sentía diferente. No era como sentir de más algo, era realmente sentirse triste y sola, no pasaba desde hacia mucho. Se acomodó en su cama y miraba hacia la ventana, a lo lejos se veía las nubes de la horda. Volvió a pensar en lo que le habían dicho, quizás si sería bueno encontrar un apoyo para momentos como este, en el que se siente sola. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y casi de manera involuntaria lo dijo en voz alta

-Que hubiera hecho Catra si supiera de esto? -se sorprendió de escucharlo, aunque le causaba curiosidad. Miró hacia su escritorio, sabiendo que en el tercer cajón estaba aquella carta que le escribió. Toda idea se esfumó y ahora se sentía quizás un poco más triste

Tocaron su puerta para que después entrara un sirviente con una charola con algunos bocadillos que al final Glimmer había pedido. Adora ni se molestó en verlo o si quiera responder a lo que le dijo aquel hombre. Estaba todavía pensando en por qué la habían dejado atrás, aunque estaba un poco más tranquila al ver que su amiga realmente le envió aquello. Un pequeño gruñido en su estómago la hizo levantarse para comer un poco, esto de tener un bebé la estaba ocasionando tener hambre más seguido. Se sorprendió al ver las bayas de Madame Razz en la charola, no recordaba donde las había dejado pero ahí estaban. Se le hizo agua a la boca asi que optó por comer de ellas, aunque después de un rato se sintió somnolienta y volvió a la cama.

Adora pronto se quedo dormida, se veía en el bosque. Era tal cuál como recordaba el bosque el día que quedo inconsciente, todo era demasiado igual. Y entonces vio a Catra pasar, la estaba siguiendo pero parecía extraña, no podía caminar bien y por eso mismo la estaba siguiendo.

Se acercó lentamente para verla con más detalle y supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando la chica se golpeó contra un árbol y siguió caminando como si nada. Llegaron hasta la aldea, estaba por hablarle Adora cuando finalmente se desplomó alertando un poco a la rubia, se acercó a toda prisa para ver de qué se trataba- Oye Catra que te sucede...Catra?

Pero algo parecía mal, se sentía muy real como si... como si hubiera pasado en verdad. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica con un enorme sonrojó, gotas de sudor que recorrían desde su frente hasta su cuello y la respiración pesada. Parecía cerrar los ojos como si intentará suprimir un dolor o algo por el estilo, y su cuerpo y aliento se sentían mucho más calientes de lo normal. La llevó adentro de una de las chozas y había unas cuantas mantas, las tuvo cerca

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad era un recuerdo, uno que no podía evitar reproducir y vivir nuevamente de forma real. Trató de despertar pero simplemente no podía.

* * *

**Que tal fandom! Lamento la demora pero anduve algo enfermo la semana pasada y celebrando mucho las fiestas patrias este fin de semana jeje pero aquí estamos!**

**Han leído los libros de She-ra? un amigo los compró digitales en la semana y me los pasó, se me salió una lagrimita con la carta de Adora. Debía al menos mencionarla! jeje también hubo más de Adora en este cap porque ya comenzaran los cambios más notorios, espero les guste.**

**Se acerca la confrontación, se acerca el choque entre ambas. Para el siguiente cap ya se sabra la verdad (bueno a medias) y les hago una pequeña advertencia para el siguiente cap... es probable que suba la clasificación de la historia, ya se pueden hacer una idea del por qué.**

**Eso es todo por ahora lectores, espero les haya gustado este cap y prometo no tardar para el siguiente. No olviden darle follow o fav a la historia para que sepan justo cuando suba cap, también si desean dejar su opinión/sugerencia o en todo caso queja(que no se ha dado pero no nos cerremos a las posibilidades) no olviden dejar review o pm si lo prefieren. **

**En fin, nos leemos en la siguiente!**


	5. Sensaciones

_**Aclaración: bueno, para que quede claro cuando estén los tres puntos "..." son como sueños o en todo caso una grabación, los puntos marcan su inicio y fin. Esto es diferente al flashback que esta bien marcado y son recuerdos en su mayoría. En fin, disfruten el cap y los leo al final**_

_**SE VIENE EL SMUT!**_

* * *

...

-Catra, oye Catra me escuchas? -la morena alcanzaba a oír que la llamaban pero no distinguía bien quién. Sentía presión sobre ella, pero luego distinguió un aroma particular. Parecido a madera de pino y hierba fresca, era agradable y quería saber qué era. Abrió de poco los ojos y logró distinguir una cabellera rubia

-A...dora? -se sorprendió al ver a su amiga totalmente fuera de sí. Le costaba respirar y sudaba bastante- que ocurre?

-No lo sé - dijo Adora perdiendo algo de visión. Catra intentó responder pero se comenzó a sentir débil, luego la rubia quedo un momento inconsciente causando preocupación en la felina

-Adora, estás bien? Adora! -la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la sintió muy caliente, más de lo que jamás sintió. Pero algo más ocurría, al verla parecía diferente. Lucía más bella que de costumbre, ese sonrojo parecía ayudarle a verse más irresistible y sin saber por qué comenzó a juntar sus rostros. La tomaba con suavidad, esto más que nada por la poca fuerza que sentía que por intención. Miraba los labios entreabiertos de la otra chica, algo que no sabía que era le gritaba casi demandando que los tocara. Probó haciéndolo con su pulgar, no , eso no era y casi por instinto comenzó a acercar su propio rostro. Sus frentes y narices tocándose, finalmente probó con sus propios labios. Eso era! es lo que le estaba pidiendo su instinto pero aún no era suficiente, volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que sintió que no sólo ella lo estaba haciendo. Se alejó un poco para ver que la rubia estaba consciente- Adora

-Hazlo otra vez -decía volviendo a acercarlas con sus ojos brillando por la emoción- hazlo

Catra no entendía porque le hacia caso mientras la volvía a besar, sintió los dedos de Adora jugando con su cabello y era distinto a como lo hacia antes. Le hacía sentir calor en el pecho así como un poco de presión que extrañamente no era desagradable. Siguieron besándose con lentitud hasta que se separaron para respirar un momento. De pronto lo sintió y seguramente también la rubia que tenía menos brillo en su mirada, era como salir de un trance o algo así. Estaban abrazadas con sus rostros muy juntos, pero pese a esa sensación la felina sentía que no terminaba ahí... y estaba segura que su ex-amiga se sentía igual

-Que... Qué está pasando? -decía la rubia mientras veía hipnotizada a la felina- por qué estás tan cerca?

-No lo sé, yo sólo quiero estar más cerca de ti. Que estemos más juntas -Catra comenzó a acomodarse sobre Adora quedando la rubia recostada con la mirada intensa de su enemiga sobre ella- No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres

-Y-Yo? Tú de verdad crees eso? -dijo la chica mientras se incrementaba su sonrojo- pero si tú también lo eres

-No es algo que vaya conmigo recuerdas? -decía mientras volvía a juntar la punta de sus narices, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba

-Siempre me gustaron tus ojos -Adora pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica sobre ella hasta llegar a sus labios y verlos- que fue eso?

-No lo se -observaba la mirada suave que le daba la rubia, la última vez que la vio era muy diferente. Llena de enojo, de odio. Y ahora esto, una que jamas vio pero que quería que siguiera siendo así- puedo hacerlo otra vez?

Ni siquiera le respondió y estaban besándose de nueva cuenta, Adora comienzo a escuchar algunos quejidos de su amiga pero como sentía que la seguía pegando a ella no les tomó mucha importancia. Sintió que su temperatura subía nuevamente, había algo que le hacia sentir incomoda de su espalda y vientre. Hasta que la felina, que estaba acomodada entre sus piernas como siempre lo había hecho, estaba muy pegada a ella y sintió una corriente ir por toda la espalda y soltó un gemido. Catra gruñó ligeramente también y volvió a hacerlo, otra vez y otra vez.

-C-Catra que estamos haciendo? Se siente extraño pero también muy bien -dijo la chica abrazando con fuerza el cuello de Catra. La felina siguió presionándose contra la cadera de la chica debajo de ella. Comenzó a sentir mucho calor y sin advertencia se quitó su playera ante la mirada impresionada de la rubia- C-Catra?! que haces?!

-Estoy asfixiándome con tanto calor, además no es la primera vez que lo hago delante de ti

-Si pero -pero antes jamas se había sentido así cuando lo hacia. Jamas sintió ese pequeño salto de su corazón, o esa necesidad de tocar la piel que suele ser cubierta por la prenda. Al parecer su cerebro y cuerpo ya no funcionaban pues llevó sus manos al vientre de la morena que la veía sin comprender

-Te gusta? -le dijo su ex-amiga y esto hizo quitar sus manos como si hubiese tocado metal ardiendo

-Perdón! ya no puedo pensar bien y yo sólo

-Esta bien -la felina tomó las manos de la chica y las volvió a poner sobre su piel- pero a cambio quiero que me dejes hacer lo mismo.

Adora se quitó su chaqueta para que fuera menos problema y las manos un poco temblorosas de la morena comenzaron a moverse bajo su ropa, las caricias eran suaves pero el ligero roce de sus garras afiladas le daban una sensación extra. Sintió que las manos de su amiga iban más abajo y las sintió en su pantalón

-Quitemos esto -dijo con una sonrisa malvada la felina que hizo que la rubia se sintiera insegura

-No te atrevas

-Pero claro que si -aunque fue un poco forcejeado finalmente dejo sin pantalones a su amiga que aún le reclamaba

-Al menos quítate los tuyos también, debe ser justo!

-Oye me quedaré en nada -respondió ligeramente sonrojada. Adora sonrió internamente mientras se le cruzaba una idea. Se acercó acariciando los brazos de su amiga y con una de sus manos comenzó a dar leves caricias a su cola. La felina reaccionó como esperaba, un ligero quejido y sus orejas se bajaron. Volvió a besarla de manera dominante, lo hizo un rato hasta que sintió que estaba entregada la chica

-Quítatelo esta bien? quiero seguir descubriendo de esto contigo -decía la rubia cerca de la oreja de Catra que se giró para darle otro beso y alejarse

-Eso es jugar sucio -decía mientras se quitaba la prenda, ante la mirada atenta de su amiga. Supo que estaba avergonzada pues sus orejas estaban pegadas a su cabeza. Una vez que se la quitó se acercó a besarla otra vez, era increíble cada que lo hacia. Podría convertirse en su nueva actividad favorita. Sintió un ligero dolor en sus labios y se apartó

-Auch, por que-?

-Eso es por jugar sucio -dijo la felina riendo un poco. Adora sintió caliente su labio inferior y al tocarlo vio un poco de sangre

-Ya verás -la rubia se lanzó sobre la chica y quedo sentada en sus piernas así atrapándola. La beso con más fuerza intentando morderla también pero no lograba descifrar como hacerlo. Hasta que en un mal calculo sintió como su lengua rozó la de Catra y al parecer también notó la sensación. Se vieron por un momento

-Hazlo otra vez -decía la morena acercándose para volverla a besar, lo intentó Adora y lo consiguió. Lo siguieron probando hasta que finalmente encontraron un ritmo en que podían besarse pero igual chocar sus lenguas, le daba un extra a los besos. Fue cuando la felina bajo sus manos más alla del cuello de la otra chica y comenzó a masajear por sobre la ropa los pechos de esta

-Catra me siento...me siento

-Mareada? -la rubia asintió con los ojos entrecerrados- yo igual pero me gusta, que hay de ti?

-Yo -Adora veía como su amiga la miraba de manera aún más intensa. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, como extrañaba verlos pero en la forma en que la miraban ahora, por primera vez de esa forma era algo más que especial. Se acercó a la chica y comenzó a besarla otra vez mientras dejaba libre su cabello- me siento bien

-Wow -dijo apenas audible Catra, recordaba un par de ocasiones en que vio el cabello suelto de la rubia y la realidad es que le encantaba. Pero hoy, y aún sin entender por qué, todo en ella se veía mejor. O más bien, más irresistible- en verdad que no entiendo que ocurre

-Yo deje de preocuparme por eso hace mucho -comenzó a besar el mentón de la aún ida morena. Bajo a su cuello y llegó a su clavícula con sus besos, lamió un poco y el discreto ronroneo de su compañera la alentaba. Fue cuando por su mente cruzó una idea y decidió morder cerca del hombro, el quejido de la felina la hizo alejarse

-O-Oye! que fue eso?

-Es mi venganza, aún me duelen -decía apuntando a su boca

-No es mi culpa de que sean tan suaves -decía para besarlos mientras volvía a bajar sus manos al pecho de su amiga, decidió ser más atrevida y tocar bajo la ropa. Adora tuvo un pequeño espasmo al sentir las manos de su amiga tocar directo su piel, era bastante sensible y las manos de la morena eran un poco rudas. Aún así había algo en ello que le gustaba- quítate esto ya, no lo necesitas

-Ayúdame en lugar de solo decirme! -decía con una sonrisa burlona mientras levantaba sus brazos, Catra se la sacó y se quedo en su lugar admirándola. Se sintió apenada y se cubrió con sus manos- no me veas así

-Perdón es sólo que -las palabras se le quedaron en la boca a la felina. Volvió a besarla con suavidad y accidentalmente posó su mano sobre la pierna de la rubia que dio un pequeño salto pero no dijo nada ni se alejo. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras seguían sus besos hasta que comenzó a subir y subir, hasta que sintió la ropa de interior de su compañera- puedo seguir?

-E-Esta bien -respondió con nerviosismo la más alta, que seguía sentada en sus piernas. Comenzó a sentir esa presión en su vientre crecía, sentía las manos de Catra acariciando con extraño cuidado su entrepierna y al igual que lo anterior esto le gustaba. Decidió hacer lo mismo y cuando llegó a su destino la felina gimió contra sus labios- como se siente?

-Bien, no pares y yo tampoco lo haré -dijo antes de continuar. Adora un poco sin aliento hizo lo mismo, ahora ya no se besaban. Tenían juntas sus frentes y se veían, exploraban las expresiones que hacia la otra y se preguntaban porque les gustaba tanto. De repente se daban uno que otro beso pero el tiempo de aquello había terminado, ahora estaban enfocadas en esa caricias que parecían darle un gran gusto a la otra- Adora quiero intentar algo

-Lo que sea -respondió un poco desconectada la más alta por la necesidad de volver a sentir a la morena

-Déjame quitarte esto -decía la felina sosteniendo la ropa interior de la otra chica, Adora lo dudo por un momento. Sólo un momento

-Esta bien -Catra sonrió con malicia mientras la rubia se levantaba un poco, sin mucho esfuerzo se los sacó. Sin darle mucha importancia o sin verlo, esa prenda no le importaba pues su atención estaba en la chica frente a ella

-Quédate sobre mi, tal como estabas -retomó sus movimientos pero esta vez la chica no pudo evitar abrazar con sus piernas la cintura de la felina y gemir con más fuerza. Catra lo tomó como una buena señal y siguió, los gemidos de su compañera eran más fuertes y seguidos y sin entender por qué eso la hacia hacerlo mejor.

Pero no esperaba que la rubia también volviera a tocarla casi con el mismo ímpetu que ella lo hacia, su mano dentro de su ropa interior buscando darle el mismo placer. Pronto ambas estaban gimiendo en oído de la otra disfrutando tenerse así una a la otra. Todo lo demás les importaba un comino, sólo recordaban el nombre de la otra y respirar. Siguieron acariciándose mientras se besaban aunque Adora sentía que algo era diferente a antes. Es como si algo hubiese aparecido dentro de la ropa interior de la felina

-Catra -la llamó pero la chica parecía estar desconectada, jadeaba con fuerza y apretaba los ojos. Su boca abierta dejaba ver un poco sus colmillos y sintió hormigueó en sus labios otra vez al verlos

-Adora, espera algo no esta bien -dijo la chica dejándola sobre el suelo otra vez y llevó sus manos a su entrepierna. Parecía realmente confundida y la más alta mentiría si dijera que ella no lo estaba- que diablos?!

-Por qué tienes eso? desde cuando? -decía mientras veía lo que parecía ser, no o si? no podía ser

-Bueno cuando desperté esta mañana no estaba! -la morena aún no salía de su confusión pero una ligera mirada que dio hacia los labios inferiores de Adora hizo a su instinto volver a gritarle. No tenía ni idea de que hacer pero hasta el momento no había fallado su instinto en lo que le decía

-Catra creo que deberíamos -la nombrada no la dejó terminar pues comenzó a besarla con lentitud pero un poco agresiva, la rubia olvidó sin problemas lo que iba a decirle y correspondió los besos con gusto hasta que volvió a sentir a su amiga posicionarse sobre ella y justamente entre sus piernas. Se separaron un poco

-Creo que debo... -dijo mientras comenzaba a introducirse dejándolas a ambas sin aire aferrándose a la otra sin saber que hacer con las sensaciones que experimentaban. Al diablo las explicaciones!

-Catra eso... eso es demasiado -dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, no sabía que hacer. Era extraño pero no desagradable, claro que no! La felina le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, besándola otra vez, sus pieles acariciándose ligeramente y de forma agradable. Fue la rubia quien la abrazó para acercarla más haciendo que volvieran a suspirar- Catra...

-Adora... Adora -dijo la chica aferrándose a ella, sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel morena. Catra se quejó un poco por eso, además de que aún le costaba recuperar el aliento pero aún así bajó el rostro hasta su cuello y sintió sus labios sobre su piel, sintió escalofríos y bajó un poco rostro para encontrarse con los labios de la felina. Se besaron un momento y Catra se sostuvo sobre ella y la rubia sintió como la chica movió su cadera hacia ella, volviendo a perder el aliento

...

Adora se despertó sin aire, sudando y totalmente en shock. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya era de noche, su habitación estaba a oscuras y sólo entraba la luz del reino. Se sentó en su cama y trató de calmarse

-Que fue todo eso? -decía la chica con su cabeza entre las manos. Todo eso no podía ser real o si? era imposible, después de todo lo que había leído e investigado era imposible. A no ser que- Madame Razz dijo que debía buscar más de su descendencia, acaso Catra? no, estoy segura que no. Pero entonces por qué soñé algo así?

Estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación, no podía ser, era imposible. Clavó la mirada en su vientre que había estado creciendo en los últimos días aunque le dijeron que apenas estaba empezando, posó su mano sobre él como lo hacia ya casi todo el tiempo cuando estaba a solas. Era en momentos así en que realmente se ponía a pensar en su maternidad, a veces pensaba en si debía enseñarle a luchar, a veces pensaba que podría ser un mago como la tía de Glimmer, quizás tener el temperamento de su misma amiga, o que tal como Bow? Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en el padre, era algo que le tenía sin cuidado pero la plática de hacia un rato con sus amigos y su reciente sueño la habían puesto pensativa. Si Catra realmente era esa persona debería decirle? Catra sabrá? y si lo sabe por qué no ha tratado de encontrarse con ella? Si bien es cierto que la Horda estuvo inactiva las dos semanas recientes, aunque ese mismo día sus amigos habían ido a un lugar. Podría ser que estuvieran atacando?

Adora ya se había rendido en que Catra no era realmente una persona buena, le rompía el corazón aquello pues es alguien con quien creció y que quería. Recordó su sueño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todo lo que pasaba y se decían... no estaba segura si realmente se sentía así pero si no lo fuera no sería vergonzoso. Quizás después de todo no la quería como una amiga pero era alguien con quien ha aprendido bastante, cosas buenas y cosas malas tanto de ella como si misma. Lo pensó un poco más

-A eso se referían con lo de una pareja? -dijo para si misma la rubia. Siguió acariciando su vientre, era extraño pero le ayudaba a calmarse. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque quizás Catra debería estar con ella por ser parte de ello no le importaba hacerlo sola. De alguna forma comenzaba sentir emoción, aunque desearía que su hijo o hija pudieran conocerla y quizás si ella se sentía así, Catra también podría. Aunque podría ser lo contrario y hacer sentir mal a los tres- es tan complicado...

-Adora, podemos pasar? -escuchó que Glimmer llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, de alguna forma le agradecía que llegara a interrumpir sus pensamientos

-Claro! -decía la chica arreglando un poco su cabello y encendió la luz. Al momento entraron la princesa y Bow, veían con unas canastas y una charola con bebidas- que es todo eso?

-Bueno nos dijiste que nunca habías probado los pasteles de Dryl pero desde que la horda lo tomó mucha gente se fue, entre ellos los sirvientes de Entrapta

-Así que trajimos unos cuantos para que los pruebes! -decía Bow abriendo la primer canasta ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia que se quedo asombrada por sus colores y ni hablar de su aroma- que te parece si comemos unos cuantos?

-Creo que saben mi respuesta

* * *

-Maldita sea, maldita sea! -decía Catra mientras estaba recostada en el laboratorio de Entrapta, el cuerpo entero le dolía-esos hijos de su... estoy hasta la... es que son tan...!

-Quizás si terminaras tus frases sería más fácil sacar tu enojo, además tenemos el pueblo así que muy molesta no deberías de estar -decía Entrapta girándose hacia ella- pero repíteme como pasó? Scorpia no me dijo mucho

_Flashback_

-Nos encontramos cerca del punto, prepárense -decía Catra desde uno de los tanques hablando con su equipo. Su ansiedad había bajado un poco, los ejercicios de respiración de Scorpia habían ayudado esta vez. Sintió un escalofrío cuando estaban a pocos metros del pueblo, como si hubiera electricidad cerca, era parecido a cuando tuvo ese sueño. Mando a las tropas hacia el pueblo y pidió que los reunieran a todos. Rodearon con los bots para asegurar el perímetro y los tanques seguían escondidos entre los arboles. Cuando todos estaban en sus posiciones Catra comenzó a tomar muestras de construcciones y vegetación de las afueras

-Capitana esperamos ordenes -dijo un soldado acercándose a ella

-Desplieguen las banderas, díganles que no se muevan o intenten revelarse si no quieren que nadie salga herido. Ahora este lugar le pertenece a la Horda, quédense la mitad aquí y los demás deben seguirme -el soldado se fue de inmediato a cumplir su orden y Catra regresó a su tanque. Al regresar vio a Scorpia a un lado de este, no recordaba haberla convocado pero parecía estarla esperando- que haces aquí?

-El teniente que solicitaste esta enfermo, tome su lugar

-Si, pero estaba enfermo desde esta mañana o se enfermó después? -la risa nerviosa de la más alta le confirmó sus sospechas a la felina- deja de hacer eso, desìdieron al último que lanzaste. Y los cadetes no son muy buenos

-Es sólo que quería venir a asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, me dijo Entrapta que están buscando más pruebas de magia. No sabemos si puedan enfermarte de nuevo

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi de acuerdo? ya que estás aquí que tal si me sigues. Falta el otro pueblo -la morena entró al tanque para ser seguida por Scorpia. Comenzaron a avanzar, su compañera estaba más callada de lo normal. Se giró para verla y cruzó miradas con ella, la desvió- haces eso cuando quieres decirme algo, que ocurre?

-Ahh no, no es nada

-Lo peor que puedes hacer es mentirme -lo volvió a mirar más severa, la otra chica nuevamente se giró. Había algo que decir, pero no quería decírselo

-No creo que sea un buen momento, cuando volvamos mejor -dijo para esconderse de la mirada de la felina. Catra no insistió, llegaron al siguiente pueblo parecía muy tranquilo, vio a lo lejos que las actividades seguían con calma pero algo estaba mal.

-Comiencen a rodear tanques y tropas. Dejen un par de bots detrás de cada tanque y esperen mi señal -dijo por el intercomunicador la felina- Scorpia, maneja esta cosa hasta el perímetro. Debo asegurarme, enciende tu auricular

-B-Bien!

Catra salió del tanque en silencio, apenas lograba escuchar el avance de sus tropas. Eso era bueno, si ella apenas escuchaba entonces no había forma de que alguien más lo supiera. Comenzó a avanzar por los arboles tratando de no golpear alguna rama que pudiera alertar al enemigo. Estaba casi al perímetro que debían estar los tanques hasta que detectó el aroma que buscaba, el de Shadow Weaver. Subió más alto de los arboles y vio al grupo de princesas justo en el centro del pueblo diciendo que actuaran como si nada. Los maldijo en silencio, eran tan odiosos y cobardes pero en medio de sus maldiciones notó que Adora no estaba en ningún lado, eso significaba que tampoco She-ra. Sonrió enormemente e incluso ronroneó un poco, les daría una paliza

-Scorpia, confirma que todos estén en posición -esperó unos segundos por la respuesta

-Confirmado!

-Diles que ataquen -dijo aún con una sonrisa Catra

-Segura? no íbamos a tomarlo?

-Ya sabrás por qué, además yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí -alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro de su compañera para después de unos segundos los tanques comenzaran a atacar, destruyendo todo a su alcance. El circulo de princesas se había desmoronado y comenzaban a tratar de frenar el ataque, esperaba por el ataque de los bots pero vio un destello detrás de ella para luego encontrarse en medio del fuego

-Tu infeliz! -distinguió la voz de la odiosa princesa y esquivó su ataque que dejo un hoyo en el suelo

-O brillitos cuanto tiempo! quisiera jugar pero ya no me gustan esas cosas

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste! -decía la chica lanzandole una gran bola rosada, no sabía que era pero lo mejor era esquivarla. Aquel ataque dio contra una construcción destruyéndola por completo, iba a golpearla con eso?!

-Oye no es muy radical? ni siquiera funcionó el portal! -decía a la chica que le lanzaba otro ataque, volvió a esquivarlo

-No tienes ni idea del daño que ocasionaste... por supuesto que no, que vas a saber tu de estas cosas?! solo destruyes! -la princesa tenía lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, estuvo meses esperando este encuentro pero era demasiado para manejar. Sentía mucho enojo que no podía controlar bien sus movimientos. Mientras que Catra estaba totalmente desconcertada, era la primera vez que la chica usaba ese tono con tanto resentimiento con ella y además que nunca la había visto llorando, pero de que hablaba?

-Catra cuidado! -escuchó a Scorpia y vio como era envuelta en una especie de cuerda para luego sentir una gran descarga, conocía a la perfección ese ataque. Cuando recuperó el aire miró en dirección de su atacante

-Shadow Weaver -Catra rió con fuerza- en serio que no me acostumbro a la idea. Se ve rídicula, no es muy anciana para jugar con niños?

-Cometiste un gran crimen, debes ser castigada por ello -dijo la mujer para volver a dar una descarga aún más fuerte que la anterior, la felina no pudo evitar gruñir y gritar por el dolor. Dolía bastante pero luego se detuvo, respiró un poco y volvió a ver a la mujer que al parecer estaba confundida- como es posible que no te desmayaras?

-De que habla anciana? -dijo la chica sin entender, vio por un momento la cuerda. Estaba casi quemada por la descarga, aprovechó para liberarse y saltó hacia un árbol. Se iba a lanzar sobre la mujer pero sintió calambres en sus piernas y volvió a gruñir, tomó unos de los artefactos de Entrapta y tomó muestra de aquel árbol para guardarla. Tomo su intercomunicador- Retirada, Scorpia donde estas?

Escuchó que le respondió pero no entendió que le dijo comenzó a ver borroso y los calambres ahora era un dolor general de su cuerpo. Alcanzó a ver a Scorpia que la miraba de manera extraña y sin más se desmayó

Despertó en la horda, en su cama.

_Fin de flashback_

-Ya veo, así que Glimmer esta realmente molesta contigo -decía Entrapta viendo como la felina movía su cola con lentitud. Quizás porque aún sentía dolor

-Al parecer, aunque no entiendo por qué -decía la morena viendo el techo- no importa. Entonces sirvieron las muestras?

-Eh? Ah si! claro que si -dijo la princesa yendo hacia su computadora- al parecer era cierto lo que creía. Hay muchos puntos mágicos en el bosque pero aún así no son a los niveles que tu tenías. Quizás porque no sólo tuviste contacto con la magia si no que también la consumiste

-Al menos sirvió de algo -Catra se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- la cabeza me esta matando, volveré más tarde para seguir con la investigación

-Yo mientras haré avances! -Entrapta se quedo sola trabajando un rato hasta que escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse- Catra? no que te sentías mal?

-Catra está en su habitación desde hace un rato -decía Scorpia mientras cerraba la puerta. Lo cierto era que le resultaba muy extraño que se juntaran sus dos amigas, aunque Catra la necesitara para funcionar mejor era extraño- vine a ver que habían descubierto

-Hace mucho que no venías, pero solo confirmamos lo que planteamos la vez pasada -la princesa seguía tecleando sin verla- por cierto, ella no parece recordar nada de la batalla en aquel pueblo. Me contó lo que recuerda pero le faltó la mitad

-Eso es lo que me preocupaba...Entrapta, verás

-Si?

-No he sido muy honesta contigo -la chica interrumpió su trabajo para ver confundida a su amiga

-De que hablas? -la más alta estaba insegura, tomó un poco de aire y habló

-Hay un par de cosas que necesitas saber, es sobre Catra

* * *

-Son deliciosos -decía Adora mientras comía otro bocado de pastel- por qué nunca los había probado? son los mejores

-Me alegra que te gustaran -decía Bow dejando todo lo que ya no estaban usando en la charola que había llevado. Vio la hora y se levantó enseguida- chicas las dejaré un momento, debo ir a revisar algo que deje pendiente

-Esta bien -dijo Glimmer viendo como se iba su amigo y así quedándose sola con Adora. La miró, realmente parecía disfrutarlo. Sonrió pues se veía como una niña pequeña- deberíamos ir mañana por más

-Que? no, no,no. Se que perderé un poco de forma por esto y todo pero tampoco debo excederme -la rubia terminó y se apoyó contra su cama satisfecha. Notó que su amiga la miraba fijamente- que ocurre?

-Nada es solo que -la chica se acercó más a la mayor, Adora estaba un poco confundida- es solo que parece que tienes otro tipo de aura, te ves diferente

-En que sentido?

-No se, pareces más tranquila... también te ves más linda -dijo sin verla la princesa

-C-Como dices? -la rubia se sonrojó ligeramente, de donde salió eso? recordó su sueño. Catra le había dicho algo parecido, sonaba a que tenía la misma intención pero no la hizo sentir igual

-Adora -dijo suavemente la princesa interrumpiendo el diálogo interno de la mayor- has pensado en lo que te hablamos? de tener a esa persona especial?

-Yo... -que debería decir? si era real lo que soñó Catra es quien debería ser esa persona especial. Pero no sabe como podría reaccionar su amiga si suelta su nombre así nada más, que pensaría de ella? es por ella que la reina ya no está- no lo he pensado

-En ese caso y si me lo permites -Glimmer se acercó un poco más y tomó por lo hombros a la rubia- podría ayudarte

-Tu? -Adora no esperaba eso

-Se que somos amigas pero por eso mismo también podría ser quien te entienda. Hemos estudiado mucho juntas y ahora que She-ra no está también podría protegerte

-Protegerme? -interrumpió rápidamente Adora- protegerme de qué?

-Ah b-bueno -la princesa quería golpearse, no quería decir nada al respecto- bueno tarde o temprano debemos enfrentarnos a la Horda y no sabemos si estarás cuidando a tu bebé. Pueden atacar en cualquier momento

-Como hoy? -Adora sintió su sangre hervir, aunque ese mismo día más temprano estaba triste al respecto ahora estaba muy molesta- como hoy que ni siquiera me avisaron, no hubiera ido sabes? se que es peligroso no soy tonta!

-A-Adora no creo que

-Que? que no debería ponerme así? mis propios amigos me están escondiendo cosas. Es como si dudaran de mi, que no mido el riesgo. Bueno, hola! ya no solo estoy decidiendo por mi -la rubia respiró un poco y se giró dando la espalda a su amiga. No estaba segura si había sido por sus hormonas o por qué estaba muy frustrada al respecto. Si, era inexperta pero no tonta y sentía que todos la trataban así

-Adora yo-

-Si me disculpas Glimmer, quisiera estar a solas

-Esta bien, pero quisiera que hablemos mañana -decía la princesa bajamente, no pensaba que su amiga iba a reaccionar así o que sintiera que la trataban mal. Estaban preocupados por ella

-Mañana te digo, por favor -la rubia caminó hacia la ventana, alejándose de su amiga. Glimmer suspiró y salió en silencio. Caminó hacia el recién reconstruido salón de juntas, la estaban esperando

-Parece que las cosas no salieron bien -dijo Bow mientras terminaba de preparar su dispositivo

-Ni siquiera pudimos hablar de ello, Adora al parecer supo que hubo una batalla hoy y esta molesta porque se lo ocultamos

-Pero si se lo hubiéramos dicho seguro hubiera ido -decía Castaspella que estaba del otro lado

-No, justamente se molestó porque pensamos eso. Mañana trataré de hablar con ella, ahora tenemos que pensar en eso que ocurrió hoy -las princesas se quedaron en silencio, esperando por Bow

-Jamás había visto algo así, mucho menos esperaba verlo en alguien tan insignificante como Catra -dijo Shadow Weaver mientras regresaba a su asiento- jamás sentí magia correr por ella

-Esa chica tiene una apariencia que nunca había visto en mi vida -decía Castaspella- de donde es?

-No lo se, un día llegó con un montón de huérfanos con tropas que habían ido a distintos lugares-respondió la mayor con simpleza- Adora comenzó a juntarse con ella pues tenían casi la misma edad, pero Catra al ser tan joven tampoco sabía mucho ni de si misma

-Así que eran amigas de mucho tiempo -dijo Perfuma por lo bajo- con razón a Adora le cuesta luchar con ella. Yo no podría pelear contra ustedes y no somos amigas de años como ellas. Imagina crecer con un persona y luego luchar, es muy triste

-Yo sigo pensando que no es una apariencia común, voy a investigar en archivos más antiguos. Si encuentro de antes de la fundación de Mystacor sera mejor

-Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre ella?! -interrumpió con molestia Glimmer- Bow cuanto falta?

-Ya esta funcionando -respondió el chico por lo bajo sin ver a su amiga. Últimamente estaba muy irritable

-Bien

...

Catra estaba sobre un árbol haciendo quien sabe que. Glimmer lo notó y trató de teletransportarse hacia ella pero en el último momento sintió como si sus poderes se hubieran apagado

-Que ocurre? -escuchó a Frosta que estaba golpeando el aire- que pasó con mis poderes?!

-Pero que-? -vio a su alrededor y notó que eran todas las princesas quienes tenían problemas para usarlos. Después un gran estruendo se escuchó y Catra estaba frente ella, pero no traía su máscara así que gran parte de su cabello le cubrió el rostro. Sus pupilas se veían más finas de lo que llegó a verle, sus garras parecían mortalmente afiladas y notaba que había un cambio en su aura. Era como electricidad o algo parecido, pero lo demás desconcertante es que no tenía expresión alguna, como si no estuviera consciente

-Atrás -su tía se puso delante de ella y trazo un hechizo. Apenas la veía Catra y cuando el hechizo fue hacia ella con su garras lo cortó- eso es imposible!

Catra se dejo caer y clavó sus garras en el suelo el cual tembló y comenzó a partirse, como si fuera partido desde abajo. Se hicieron grietas no muy grandes pero se sentía que magia las recorría.

-Glimmer! -dijo Bow llevándosela en la espalda

-Oye que haces?! debemos volver!

-Glimmer los poderes de ninguna están funcionando, ni mis flechas. No se que hizo la Horda pero nada funciona, debemos poner a las personas a salvo. Es lo principal!

-Pero -la princesa miró a la gente huyendo aterrada, era cierto, deben protegerlos. Miró una vez más en dirección de la felina. Estaba inconsciente cerca de esa chica Scorpia, mientras que las tropas comenzaban a sujetar a los civiles y a reunirlos mientras ponían en todo lo alto una bandera de la Horda- la próxima vez acabaré contigo

* * *

**Hola fandom! volví para la actu semanal. Esta vez tardé unos días más pues el trabajo estuvo un poco pesado y tuve poco tiempo realmente para escribir. Pero eso ya acabó por ahora así que aquí estamos!**

**Finalmente tenemos la escenita jaja pero aún hay cosas por recordar! Scorpia... siento que no le he dado la relevancia que tiene en mi mente, no lo he plasmado lo suficiente y debo cambiar eso! **

**Bien, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir jaja estoy aún un poco cansado así que no funciono muy bien además de que no puedo decir mucho por ahora, sería un spoiler! Más que para el próximo ya habrá... algunas verdades.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y les agradezco su interés en mi loco fic, no olviden darle follow/fav a la historia para que sepan justo cuando haya nuevo cap. No duden en dejar su review con lo que gusten aportar, lo tomo muy en cuenta!**

**Eso es todo por ahora lectores, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

_Respondiendo Reviews:_

_Bubblegum: __Fiestas patrias, me pegaron duro jajaja me alegra que te gustara el ingrediente de Glimmadora. Honestamente a mi me agrada y si, Glimmer haría un buen papel de papi. Uhh aún no empieza y creo que ya se está descontrolando esto, prepárate! _

_Nos leemos en la siguiente!_


	6. Más Secretos

Catra salió de su habitación un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, algo había pasado mientras dormía que la hizo descansar mejor. Es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y las pesadillas se ausentaron esa noche. A decir verdad estaba de buen humor ese día por lo que decidió ir con Entrapta a seguir con la investigación, aunque no lo admitiera, ese trabajo de buscar muestras comenzaba a gustarle

-Entrapta, cómo vas con-? -decía la felina mientras entraba al laboratorio de la princesa pero se sorprendió de no verla ahí- Entrapta? No volviste a meterte entre los dúctos verdad?

Buscó por todo el lugar pero no estaba, sintió un poco de nerviosismo. Qué tal si había recordado todo y ahora estaba con Hordak? Le darían el peor castigo de su vida si es que no la asesinaban!. Corrió hacia la guarida del líder en búsqueda de la princesa, espero a que se abriera y se encontró con Hordak trabajando como siempre

-Comandante Catra, espero que sea una buena razón para interrumpirme -la chica tragó saliva, no sabía si eso era bueno pero debía seguirle el juego. Aunque eso no salió muy bien la última vez

-Ah... hemos encontrado nuevos recursos para un nuevo portal, magia encontrada en el bosque. Seguimos investigando

-Hmm -el hombre siguió haciendo arreglos a lo que quedó del antiguo portal y no respondió- la próxima vez espera a que tengas más información, aunque me alegra saber que esta haciendo progresos

-No es nada, me retiro -la morena salió más tranquila, al parecer no estaba- eso no quita el problema de que no esta por nin-

Catra cayó inconsciente al suelo y detrás suyo estaban Scorpia junto con Entrapta.

-Creo que ese golpe se te fue de las manos -dijo la más alta viendo a la otra princesa con una de las armas eléctricas de la horda- por cierto, no debías golpearla. Sólo apretar el botón

* * *

Glimmer daba vueltas e su habitación. La noche anterior había perdido los estribos y cuando terminaron de ver las grabaciones que recuperaron siguió hablándole mal a todos. Estaba molesta por muchas cosas; Adora siendo tan temperamental últimamente, la presión que siente por ser reina y la constante mención que hacían de Catra todos. Es como si nadie le importara decir el nombre de la responsable de la muerte de su madre justo en su cara, además de adularla, o al menos así lo sentía la princesa.

-Si tan sólo mamá estuviera aquí -miró hacía donde estaba una foto de ella, nunca fue mucho de recurrir a ella pero seguro en un momento como este le diría que hacer pero no estaría en este problema si su madre estuviera presente. No habría problemas, no tendría las responsabilidades de ahora y sobre todo ese estrés que ha crecido en los últimos días- prefiero volver a echarme a llorar que estar enojada

-Glimmer -escuchó la voz de su amigo del otro lado de la puerta- necesitamos que vengas a la sala de reunión

-Voy enseguida -oyó los pasos de su amigo irse y decidió salir después de respirar un poco para calmarse. Caminó sin mucha prisa y se detuvo cuando pasó por la habitación de Adora, debía arreglar las cosas hoy pues lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estar peleada con ella. Llegó finalmente a donde estaban todos y tenían una expresión particular, entre sorprendida y preocupada- que sucede?

-Bueno, Glimmer -dijo con cautela su amigo- digamos que durante la madrugada... bueno, llegó una carta

-Qué clase de carta? -preguntó la princesa, algo en todo esto no estaba bien. Nadie le respondía y eso la hizo desesperarse- entonces?

-Esa carta puede tener información importante pero lo que nos preocupa es quien la mando -Shadow Weaver se levantó y le mostró el sobre- este tipo de papel se usa para mandar comunicados entre las tropas de la horda

-Qué?! una carta de la horda aquí?! por qué?! -Glimmer se sentía demasiado sorprendida. La horda? mando un carta? a Brightmoon?

-Si, la tinta del sobre estaba un poco corrida cuando la recibimos por lo que creemos que fue escrita anoche y mandada en las primeras horas de hoy -continuó Castaspella tomándolo- a decir verdad no hemos querido abrirlo hasta que estemos todos aquí

-Pero no lo estamos-dijo la princesa suspirando- debo ir por Adora, ella tiene que estar tranquila si no queremos que tenga complicaciones

-Estás segura? no sabemos que dice la carta. Podría hacerla sentir peor -dijo Perfuma hablando suavemente y preocupada

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que siga sintiéndose apartada. Esperen un momento

Sin más la princesa comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su amiga. Debía convencerla de perdonarla, al menos por ahora

* * *

Adora había pasado gran parte de la noche investigando sobre su sueño, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie por los pasillo se aventuró al estudio de la reina y tomó un par de libros más. Sabía que Glimmer se molestaría pero no pudo contener la curiosidad, estuvo leyendo por horas hasta que nuevamente le dio hambre. Esa parte del embarazo no sabía si era buena o mala, aunque sería mentira si dijera que no lo disfrutaba. Finalmente se quedo dormida con los libros sobre de ella, era diferente a su siesta de la tarde. Esta vez se sintió más tranquila y estaba segura de haber descansado bien, algunos pasos apurados por el corredor la despertaron temprano y se alistó rápido, aunque no había mucha razón para hacerlo realmente. Seguía con su lectura cuando escuchó unos golpes firmes en su puerta

-Adora -escuchó la voz de su amiga, parecía más dura de lo normal. Acaso se dio cuenta de los libros?!- Adora voy a entrar

-Espera Glimmer! -dijo tratando de ocultar los libros bajo su cama y apenas lo logró cuando su amiga apareció en su habitación

-Adora tenemos que hablar -dijo la chica con rostro serio

-Te dije que te decía después -dijo igual seria la rubia, aunque realmente ya no estaba molesta con su amiga- además no es como si realmente me necesitaran

-Escucha, se que esto es difícil para ti . Pero debes entender que nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien que hacer y lo único que tenemos en mente es protegerte y que estés bien. Quizás no estamos tomando las mejores decisiones pero en verdad lo estamos intentando -la princesa suavizó su expresión y la tomó de las manos- yo fui la de la idea de no decirte, en serio perdóname. No tenía idea de que te sintieras así

-Glimmer... -la rubia se sentía culpable por haber actuado así, y más por seguir pretendiendo que estaba molesta- escucha ya no estoy molesta, supongo que todo esto me está alterando bastante

-Esta bien que te sientas así, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para ti. Yo estoy aquí para ti -dijo acercándose más, Adora comenzó a comprender que quizás es lo que le estaba proponiendo ayer, no necesariamente algo como le había explicado Bow- entonces, estamos bien?

-Por supuesto -dijo abrazándola, era agradable tener con quien hablar sobre todo esto y que realmente la comprendiera. Definitivamente Catra no podría hacerlo, no después de tanto tiempo. Aunque pese a todo, Adora sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, que algo faltaba- entonces, sólo viniste por eso?

-No realmente -respondió mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más inquieta- debido a que te molestó que te dejáramos fuera ayer, creo que es necesario que te diga las nuevas noticias de esta mañana...y lo que pasó ayer

-Qué? -la rubia no entendía

-Ven, vamos con las demás -le dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzaron a caminar- al parecer en la madrugada llegó un sobre, creo que los guardias no sabían muy bien que hacer así que la dejaron en el salón. Shadow Weaver la vio y cree que es de la horda, nadie sabe que viene escrito

-Qué cosa?

-Y no sólo eso, no se que le ocurrió pero Catra parece haber adquirido un nuevo poder. Por ella es que ayer perdimos la batalla -decía sin ver a su amiga pero se imaginaba su rostro- nuestros poderes no funcionaban, nos tenía rodeados y luego lo que hizo con el suelo. Fue muy rápido y repentino

-Todo eso ocurrió en menos de 24 horas?! -decía sin creerlo la rubia, Catra con poderes? Un sobre de la horda en Brightmoon? y fue cuando otra imagen de Catra con una mirada extraña y un aura de color oscuro la rodeaba, Adora se sintió confundida. Qué era esa visión?

-Estamos aquí! -dijo la menos entrando tomada de la mano de la rubia. Saludaron rápidamente a la chica y tomaron asiento

-Entonces, llegó una carta eh? -dijo nerviosa la chica mientras veía el familiar papel- ya lo abrieron?

-Aún no pero lo haremos -dijo Shadow Weaver mientras comenzaba a abrirlo- parece ser un simple escrito, nada de magia o trucos. En ese caso yo no me encargo

-Esta bien, yo lo leeré -decía Castaspella que tomaba la hoja que había sido botada por la otra mujer- dice...qué?...pero cómo-?... no se atreverían!

-Creo que debías leerlo para todos -dijo Glimmer impaciente por saber el contenido

-Es que... esto -dijo la mujer sin poder quitar los ojos de la hoja

-Muy bien, creo que debería leerlo yo -dijo la chica quitándole la hoja y finalmente ver su contenido

"

_Este es un mensaje confidencial desde la Zona de Terror:_

_Se solicita un encuentro a la afueras de Dryl con quien dirija sus tropas pues queremos hacer un intercambio de información muy relevante y que de no aceptar se hará saber por todo Etheria la condición de She-ra._

_No vengan armados, nosotros no lo haremos pero al más mínimo intento de agresión se iniciara el fuego. La cita es hoy después del atardecer._

"

-Qué diablos? Condición? De que hablan?

-No es obvio? -dijo Adora levantándose rápidamente sintiendo un leve mareo- ellos saben que no puedo pelear, es una trampa

-Pero por qué lo sabrían y que tanto saben? -dijo Mermista de forma indiferente- no es como si el padre fuera alguien de ellos, después de todo estabas muy cerca de aquí... Adora?

La rubia se había quedado helada, eso abría la posibilidad de que su sueño...no, simplemente no podía ser. No podía!

* * *

-Se nota un poco que no ha sentido bien últimamente, pesa menos de lo normal -decía Scorpia acomodando a Catra cerca de la mesa de trabajo de Entrapta- qué vas a hacer exactamente?

-Voy a hacerle un exámen completo aprovechando que no va a negarse

-Eso está permitido? -viendo como la princesa tomaba un poco de sangre de la chica

-No tengo idea pero la necesito -la colocó en el mismo aparato que uso para determinar la composición de las muestras que le había llevado antes. Esperaron un buen rato hasta que salieron los resultados

-Entonces?

-Un momento, hmm -decía leyéndolos la inventora- qué extraño al parecer los niveles de magia parecen subir mientras está inconsciente pero no se manifiestan. Además parece estar comunicándose con alguien más

-Cómo? Acaso no es algo imposible?

-Estas últimas semanas me ha quedado en claro que aún hay mucho en Etheria que es considerado mito pero es real -dijo comenzando a teclear- es una especie de vibración baja que parece recorrer una gran distancia, quizás ni siquiera está llegando una respuesta. Eso podría ser lo que ha mantenido con tanta ansiedad

-Tiene algo que ver con lo que te conté? -dijo viendo a la felina que seguía totalmente inconsciente

-Es posible, pero hasta saber donde quiere llegar no podré saberlo. Debemos ir de vuelta a mi reino, al estar en las montañas es más fácil de revisar su progreso o alteraciones

-Ahh que oportuno -decía Scorpia comenzando a guardar unas cosas de Entrapta- quizás debamos hacerlo

-Qué? pero todos mis datos están aquí. Además Catra podría despertar en cualqui-

-Oh mi cabeza -la felina comenzaba a incorporarse no muy consciente. Antes de que pudiera lograr Scorpia la pinchó con su aguijón dejándola nuevamente sin razón

-Bueno, eso nos dará algo de tiempo -decía tomando su cola que no tenía el común reflejo que tenía cuando dormía su amiga, esta totalmente floja

-Buscaré un vehículo y algunas provisiones. Cuida de Catra!

-No es como que pueda irse a algún lado. Muy bien Emily prepárate!

* * *

-No debimos venir, es una trampa

-Cálmate Adora -dijo Glimmer poniendo una mano en su espalda para darle unas suaves caricias para calmarla- y se que te dejamos traer la espada pero debes dársela a Bow...ahora

-N-No es como si fuera a usarla, ya se que es sólo para hacerle creer a quien, se supone, mando la carta que puedo transformarme -la verdad es que había algo extraño. El tenerla en la mano la hacia sentirse algo incómoda, algo que nunca le había pasado, sin mencionar que no se sentía bien. Tenía un dolor de cabeza no muy fuerte pero era molesto y sentía presión en su vientre, eso le estaba preocupando- Glimmer

-Qué ocurre? -la princesa veía en dirección al resto, habían decidido ir todos juntos y estar distribuidos por si algo salía mal o era una trampa. Pararon antes de llegar al puente que conectaba la montaña de Dryl al sendero sobre un abismo de piedras afiladas. Espero a que hablara la rubia pero al no recibir respuesta de su amiga se giró a verla, tenía una mirada preocupada- Adora?

-Es sólo que no me estoy sintiendo bien -dijo llevando su mano a su cada vez más hinchado vientre. Esto alertó a la más joven pero trató de no mostrarlo, no quería que se preocupara más

-Quieres volver con Swift Wind al castillo?

-No...si... no lo se. Todo empezó porque tomé la espada, quizás no puedo hacer ni eso -dijo preocupada dejandola en el suelo- tenías razón, es mejor que no me acerque a los asuntos de la rebelión

-No, no. Adora nunca dije eso -dijo tomándola por los hombros- lo que pensaba es que podrías ponerte en peligro y aunque mis poderes son mayores ahora, no se si sean suficientes en una situación real. Se que te dije que podría protegerte pero tengo miedo de que por un descuido no pueda

-Chicas? -Bow acercándose. Se sorprendió de ver la espada lejos de la rubia, la tomó y se la colgó- todo bien?

-Adora no se siente muy bien -dijo viéndola con una suave sonrisa- creo que lo mejor será que sólo vayamos mi tía y yo al centro del puente para encontrarnos con esa persona. Bow quédate con ella

-Seguro! -dijo acercándose a su amiga. Que se sentía mucho más tranquila

-Saben, creo que no pude tener un par de amigos mejores que ustedes dos -dijo la chica abrazándolos por el cuello con poca fuerza. Aunque notó algo extraño en el ambiente pero no le importó

-Si, amigos -dijo por lo bajo Glimmer- en fin, será mejor acercarnos. Tengan cuidado

Sin más la chica se fue, dejando un poco confundida a Adora pero tomó su posición. Castaspella y Glimmer serían quienes se encontrarían con aquel desconocido remitente mientras que las princesas estarían bien ubicadas cerca del puente para protegerlas o contestar fuego enemigo. Hasta atrás se encontraban Shadow Weaver junto con Bow y Adora por si había algún ataque sorpresa así pudieran alertar o ser un refuerzo no esperado. Finalmente Swift Wind daba un recorrido asegurándose que no hubiera movimiento extraño. El sol ya se había puesto y sólo estaban en la espera de ver movimiento del otro lado del puente para comenzar a cruzarlo

-Glimmer, se que acordamos venir pero que vamos a hacer si-

-Entonces tendremos que pelear -dijo la chica respirando

-Pero Adora

-Swifft Wind ya tiene órdenes de que hacer -dijo la chica aún con su mirada fija en la montaña. La mayor la veía y sentía como se hundía un poco su corazón, tenía la misma expresión dura de Angella y la mueca con la boca que hacia su hermano cuando estaba preocupado, ver aquello la hizo sentir algo de culpa por no poder serle de mucha ayuda a su única pariente con vida. Esto no podía salir mal, definitivamente no podría- mira!

-Qué cosa? -miró de nuevo a la montaña y vio una silueta con una especia de capa, cubría perfectamente su cuerpo así que no sabía quien o que podría estar debajo. Venía seguido de cerca por un bot, confirmando que efectivamente había sido la Horda quien había mandado aquel escrito- deberíamos ir?

-Pues ha comenzado a avanzar hacia acá por el puente entonces si algo le pasa al puente también caerá. Así que adelante

Las dos mujeres avanzaron un poco más de prisa que la otra persona. Había tensión en el viento, una ligera corriente empujaba el puente haciéndolas sentir algo de temor y este aumento al notar que la figura crecía al acercarse. Finalmente sólo les separaba unos dos metros, nadie hablaba hasta que escucharon la voz de la otra persona. Glimmer no lo podía creer

-Oh Glimmer, eres quien dirige la rebelión ahora? -dijo Scorpia quitándose la parte de arriba que cubría su cabeza- uff menos mal que ahora ya puedo quitarme esto

-S-Scorpia?! Qué diablos es esto?!

-La conoces? -preguntó desconcertada la mayor, había algo que no estaba enterada?

-Algo así, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos pero ese no es el punto -decía la chica acercándose a la hordiana- que es estés aquí significa que Catra no esta muy lejos

-Es cierto pero digamos que está algo fuera de juego -dijo Scorpia viendo en dirección a Dryl- honestamente no sabe que estoy aquí

-No creas que-

-Glimmer -Castaspella tocó el hombro de su sobrina haciéndola girarse hacia ella- ya hemos venido hasta aquí, no crees que deberíamos dejarla hablar?

-Verdad? por cierto señora soy Scorpia -dijo la chica dándole una de sus tenazas a la mujer que sorprendida la aceptó

-Castaspella, tía de Glimmer... vaya, nunca conocí a nadie del reino del desaparecido reino Escorpión

-Si, es una larga historia -respondió riendo un poco la chica

-Ya terminaron? bien, Scorpia podrías decirnos que es todo esto que supuestamente Catra no sabe?

-Bueno, antes que nada debo asegurarme -dijo la chica acercándose a las otras dos- Adora realmente podría estar embarazada?

-No tenías de idea?!

-Claro que no, estoy en la horda recuerdas? no puedo enterarme de lo que sucede afuera -decía la más alta para luego cruzarse de brazos

-Entonces para que nos citaste aquí? -preguntó más tranquila la mayor

-Bueno, si ese es el caso. Yo se quien es el padre -dijo con simpleza asombrando al par. Glimmer iba a hablar hasta que se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

-Lo sabes? -era Adora saliendo de uno árbol

-Oh Adora que tal? oye espera -dijo poniéndose seria Scorpia- creo haber sido específica

-E-Es sólo que no pude evitar seguirlas -se apresuró la rubia a responder, aunque técnicamente no era mentira. Tanta duda la hizo escaparse de Bow y Shadow Weaver- entonces sabes quien?

-Claro, tu misma me lo dijiste -esto hizo sorprender a todas-ahh creo que al parecer no lo recuerdas

-Yo te lo dije? cuando? -dijo acercándose la chica hacia el trío

-Creo que fue el misma que lo concibieron, estabas con esa persona. Pero no se, estaban en un estado un poco extraño. Si me lo preguntas estabas igual que en aquel viaje al reino polar que te pusiste extraña con el virus en tu espada

-Yo hice eso? -dijo la rubia tratando de recordar pero no podía. No se sorprendió la verdad, pero hubo algo que no cuadraba y antes que pudiera preguntar Glimmer se adelantó

-Y que hacías precisamente tan lejos de la Horda? -dijo con desconfianza la chica. Scorpia se sintió nerviosa, era justo lo que no quería. No quería dar más información así que tenía que apegarse al plan que hizo con Entrapta

-No puedo decir nada más -dijo cruzándose de brazos y tratando de sonar dura- si quieren saber más quiero hacer un trato antes

-Qué?! -dijo molesta la princesa- cómo que un acuerdo?!

-Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Castaspella ganándose una mirada incrédula de su sobrina

-Quiero que nos acepten a Entrapta, Catra y a mi en su reino un tiempo -sintió un golpe detrás de ella y rió, al ver al bot- o cierto, también Emily

-Qué cosa? -Glimmer se lanzó sobre la hordiana tirándola sobre el puente causando que este se moviera bruscamente, Emily lo estabilizó con unos cables que salieron de sus patas- cómo te atreves a pedir algo así? tienes idea de lo que ocasionó Catra?! tienes idea de por qué no esta mi madre aquí en lugar de mi?

-Glimmer cuidado! -antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello y cuando trató de levantarse no pudo, Adora y la otra mujer la tomaron para levantarla un poco. Detrás de la vegetación del lado de la montaña salió una cara familiar con un artefacto en sus manos

-Oh Adora, Glimmer cómo están?

-Entrapta? -dijo sin creerlo la rubia. Qué no debería estar haciendo sus experimentos extraños junto con Hordak?

-Tenías razón Scorpia, al parecer si terminaron entrando en pánico y atacaron

-Te lo dije! -dijo para reincorporarse- ese fue un sedante muscular, no creo que pueda moverse en un rato. Así que, tenemos trato o mejor nos vamos

-N-Nunca! -respondió como pudo la princesa sintiendo como era muy difícil incluso hablar por la parálisis

-Espera Glimmer -dijo Castaspella acercándose más a ella- quizás pueda ser útil, podría ayudar a Adora a como llevarlo mejor

-Glimmer -decía con ojos suplicantes la chica- se que es pedirte mucho pero por favor, quiero, necesito saber la verdad y no creo que ella mienta sobre lo que dijo hasta ahora

La joven princesa miró en dirección de la chica que miraba hacia abajo del puente como si nada. Tenían razón, no tendría porque exponerse a un riesgo innecesario, sólo esperaba no estarse equivocando.

-Esta bien, vendrán a Brightmoon con nosotros. Pero no dejaré a Catra ni a... Emily, andar como si nada -dijo viendo como las otras chicas comenzaban a caminar

-Muy bien, iremos por Catra. No vemos aquí en unos 20 minutos

-Seguro -dijo con algo de hartazgo Glimmer- y no olviden quitarme esta parálisis!

Adora vio como se alejaban las dos hordianas mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su amiga justo en medio del puente. Un ligero miedo le entró, si Scorpia sabía la verdad y si pidió asilo para Catra... quizás. Pero si era verdad que iba a hacer, Glimmer había actuado así por el hecho de aceptarlas en su reino. Qué iba a pasar cuando supiera que su bebé era también de Catra? después de todo lo que le había dicho y sugerido, y sobre todo, lo mucho que la ha estado apoyando

-Será mejor que pidamos ayuda para regresar a Glimmer a casa -dijo Castaspella viendo hacia el abismo- es una caída larga

**Hola fandom! Para el día de hoy creo que todos ya saben que tendremos la siguiente temporada bastante pronto, están tan emocionados como yo? no puedo con la emoción! Y se que soy parte de la opinión no popular pero ya deseaba ver a Catra como una villana totalmente mala, aunque quizás sea raro porque estoy escribiendo este fic jajaja soy una persona de gustos variados**

**Bien ahora el cap. Primero siento la tardanza pero tuve una semana llena de trabajos que me consumieron totalmente, una disculpa. FINALMENTE le estoy dando relevancia a Scorpia en este cap y puedo adelantarles que si, Adora le dijo a Scorpia quien es el "padre" y se que les gustara, en el siguiente cap vendrá junto con muchas cosas más, muchas más**

**Es todo por ahora lectores y como siempre les agradezco leer otro capítulo más de este fic. No olviden darle follow/fav a la historia para que sepan cuando hay un nuevo (ya trataré de no subirlos tan tarde, bueno, al menos donde vivo es de madrugada jaja), dejar su opinión o sugerencias en review o por pm y bueno, sin más nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	7. Desconfianza

Adora se había sentido mal mientras iban de regreso al reino. Aunque gran parte del viaje fue con Swift Wind por todo ese asunto que traían Castaspella y Shadow Weaver de no estarla exponiendo a magia. Vio por un pequeño momento a Catra, estaba inconsciente cuando regresaron Scorpia y Entrapta junto con ese bot de la horda y un vehículo que dejaron manejar a Bow

-Estás muy pálida -dijo con preocupación el corcél mientras caminaba a su lado

-Es sólo la falta de la costumbre -decía la rubia mientras entraba a su habitación. Se dejo caer en la cama, al fin la cabeza dejaba de darle vueltas- creo que me saltaré la reunión con Scorpia y Entrapta

-No quieres saber lo que quieren decir? -Adora calló, no era que no quisiera. Bueno, si pero no. Era confirmar su sospecha pero tampoco quería lidiar con ello. Tenía miedo

-No, al menos no ahora -dijo para darle la espalda a su amigo

-Muy bien, en mi caso yo muero de curiosidad -el corcel extendió sus alas y comenzó a ir a la salida- si quieres saberlo te diré yo personalmente!

La chica vio como salió de ahí y se levantó a cerrar la puerta, no quería saber nada del mundo afuera de esas cuatro paredes, incluso apagó la fuente que había ahí. No quería escuchar nada, no quería ver a nadie. Quizás leer le ayudaría a olvidarse de todo eso, al menos por un momento

* * *

-Revísenlas bien, no queremos ninguna sorpresa por un descuido -dijo Glimmer a sus guardias que revisaban minuciosamente todo lo que habían traído las hordianas- Entrapta, apaga esa cosa

-A Emily? para qué? no está programada para atacar, sus hermanas si pero ella no

-No puedo confiar tanto en ustedes -el tono de la joven princesa era bastante duro, aunque era difícil saber si era actuado o real- por cierto, no se quedarán aquí. Catra si

-E-Espera qué? no tendrán separadas? -decía con preocupación Scorpia

-Sólo a Catra de ustedes, y de cualquiera -dijo viendo en dirección de la felina que seguía inconsciente- a todo esto por qué esta así?

-No se dejaba investigar así que tuvimos que hacerlo por las malas -dijo Entrapta sacando unos archivos de un compartimiento de Emily- tengo todo aquí

-Deberás mostrarnos eso, de momento salgan -Shadow Weaver comenzó a hacer una pose con sus manos- ahora

El par de chicas se extrañó pero obedecieron, quedándose adentro la ex hordiana con Glimmer y la tía de esta. Pronto vieron como una barrera de energía se levantaba alrededor de Catra que seguía sin moverse. El bot comenzó a dar resultados y esto preocupó a la científica

-Debería dejar de hacer eso si no quieren que vuele el castillo entero

-Qué dices ahora? -dijo Glimmer en dirección de la chica

-Verán Catra es un ser un poco peculiar, y bueno si eso sumamos la enorme cantidad de magia en su ser por el contacto con esa piedra lo hace aún más impredecible

-Qué magia? -dijo extrañada Castaspella

-Ya saben, la magia elemental -la hechicera jadeó llamando la atención de todas

-Magia elemental?! han tenido contacto con ella?!

-Si, bastante a decir verdad aunque aún no comprendo muy bien para que servía la que consumió -dijo la chica buscando en los datos de Emily

-Quisiera escuchar más de eso -dijo Shadow Weaver volteando en dirección de la felina- pero aún así no podemos tenerla como si nada, quizás un hechizo más debil podría funcionar. No es consciente de su magia o si?

-No realmente, suele perder la consciencia cuando se manifiesta

-Entonces uno simple bastará, podemos? -dijo la ex-hordiana llamando la atención de la hechicera, ambas hicieron una figura diferente con sus manos- será mejor que salgan para que sólo le afecte a ella

Sin más las tres chicas salieron junto con el bot, estaban solas en el pasillo del castillo sin hablar. Scorpia veía algo preocupada a Glimmer, sin duda no le agradaba Catra y eso lo sabía pero no entendía bien por qué tenía la sensación de que ya no era sólo desagrado y desconfianza. Era como odio y resentimiento, si bien la horda ha hecho destrozos por todo Etheria parecían cooperar más las otras princesas incluso esa mujer Castaspella, Shadow Weaver!

-Glimmer por qué estás tan molesta con Catra? -soltó sin más Entrapta causando la sorpresa de la más alta y la menor. Glimmer tomó aire y tardó en soltarlo bastante

-No es algo que ustedes deban saber, y estoy segura que no les importa -su tono fue demasiado duro y frío, además de que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlas mientras respondía

-Bueno entonces lo descubriré por mi cuenta -respondió la inventora, mientras leía otros papeles que tenía. Glimmer lo notó

-Qué es eso?

-No es algo que ustedes deban saber -miró seria a la chica que se había en shock por la respuesta, Entrapta sonrió- ves? es horrible que te dejen con la duda. Es la investigación que hemos hecho Catra y yo, es fascinante! hemos descubierto tantos datos perdidos o creídos mitos sobre Etheria en sólo unas semanas

-Quisiéramos saberlo todo si no te importa -dijo detrás de ella Shadow Weaver que venía con Castaspella detrás- está listo, es imposible que pueda abandonar la habitación

-Perfecto -respondió Glimmer empezando a caminar- vamos al salón de reuniones, todos están esperando

* * *

Adora estaba en su habitación tratando de concentrarse en la lectura, era sobre la importancia de ambas partes estar involucradas durante el embarazo pero en parte no entendía y en parte no podía concentrarse, haciendo que solo arrastrara palabras.

-Maldición, cerebro funciona! -dijo golpeándose con el libro en sus manos y luego dejarlo a un lado suyo. Suspiró pesadamente para luego mirar su vientre, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó y llevó su mano para acariciarlo- me pregunto si Catra sabrá... bueno para eso tiene que ser Catra

La chica se quedo pensativa, se le cruzó una idea que no había tenido. Como sería físicamente su bebé, a quien podría parecerse? sintió una calidez extraña en su pecho al pensar que podría parecerse a ella, nunca había visto algo así hasta que conoció a Glimmer y a Angella. Era divertido como a veces se expresaban igual o hacían los mismo gestos.

-Eso sería lindo -dijo por lo bajo la chica, luego recordó a Catra. También se podría parecer a ella? Glimmer a veces hacia expresiones que definitivamente no eran de la reina, seguro era por el rey Micah. Adora recordó inconscientemente a la felina cuando se conocieron, y sonrió todavía más al recordar varios gestos que siempre ha hecho Catra- eso creo que también

Pensar en todo eso pareció ayudarle a calmarse un poco, aunque fuera Catra y tomara la decisión que tomara podría estar bien. Si definitivamente todo estaría bien, ahora sólo debía saberlo su ex-mejor amiga

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal, todas viendo con desconfianza a las nuevas refugiadas y sintiéndose todavía con emociones encontrada al ver a Entrapta después de mucho tiempo.

-Entonces... -dijo Glimmer tratando de no sonar ansiosa- Scorpia, dijiste que sabías quien era el padre del hijo de Adora cierto?

-Ah si... -la chica hizo una mueca y se rascó la nuca- creo que realmente no quieren saberlo

-Escucha -dijo la princesa apretando el puente de su nariz- ya hemos aceptado todas tus condiciones a cambio de que no lo divulgues y nos digas eso. Sólo hazlo quieres?

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Oh vamos dinos, dinos, dinos! -decía Swift Wind mientras daba saltos

-Si, no creo que sea mala idea -dijo Bow mientras veía a Scorpia que aún dudaba. Finalmente la chica suspiró pesadamente

-Muy bien, pero se que no es buena idea

_Flashback_

-Ah Catra donde diablos te metiste? -dijo la chica viendo el aparato, estaba siguiendo la señal del localizador de la felina. Catra había ido a los alrededores de una aldea que tomaron como base dentro del bosque, pero eso había sido hace tres horas y no había señales de ella por lo que se preocupó y salió en su búsqueda- creo que está cerca

Scorpia llegó a una aldea destruida, le sorprendió encontrarla pues no había registro de esta. Comenzó a acercarse y la señal venía de una vieja construcción, entró sin más pero se encontró con la morena bajo unos también viejos cobertores se acercó todavía más y no pudo contener el sonrojo cuando se percató de que no tenía puesto su uniforme pues estaba a un lado, muy lejos de ella pero también había más ropa que definitivamente no era de su amiga. Se acercó todavía más y tuvo que contener la respiración al ver una cabellera rubia, fue cuando finalmente vio que estaban Catra y Adora ligeramente abrazadas bajo las mantas

-Oh...Oh...OH! -la chica no podía creerlo, en que momento? y más importante es lo que siempre salía a hacer Catra? Notó que Catra comenzó a moverse y temiendo haberla despertado se escondió pero no pasó nada- Que hago? no puedo dejarlas aquí y menos así... ok Scorpia es momento de hacer un favor

La chica se acercó y tratando de no ver(ni tocar) mucho comenzó a vestirlas, esperando no equivocarse de ropa interior. Oh era tan vergonzoso! por qué se les ocurrió hacerlo en medio de la nada? Acaso era un romance que tenían? imposible, algo así no podría pasar por alto Scorpia y Adora seguro le hubiera dicho cuando estaba infectada por esa espada. Si, era imposible

Finalmente estaban vestidas y cargándolas a ambas se adentro al bosque, era difícil tenerlas e ir vigilando el camino que le marcaba el aparato. De repente sintió que era mucho más sencillo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Adora ya no estaba sobre su hombro

-Oh no, Adora! Será mejor que no intentes nada... -vio la sombra de la chica entre los arboles parecía estar rodeándola y finalmente salió de ellos tropezando con una pequeña piedra que había

-Auch, eso dolió bastante -dijo la rubia con un tono extraño en su voz, se levantó y señaló al objeto que la hizo caer- no tienes idea de con quien te has metido

-Eh... Adora?

-Oh! Scorpia eres tú, mi mejor amiga! -la chica se abalanzó entre risas hacia la chica que apenas la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara el rostro- ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-Ah si, es verdad -ahora tenía sentido, Adora estaba rara tal como la vez que se infectó su espada pero no traía hace rato o si? no estaba en la choza

-Oyeee, veo que tienes algo que es mío -dijo la chica haciéndola girar- esa chica es mía sabes?

-Quien? Catra? oye eso no es-

Antes de poder terminar sintió como la felina se movió y cayó al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de la rubia.

-Catra! amor estás bien?

-Amor?! -que diablos le ocurría a Adora? escuchó como Catra empezó a reír por lo bajo hasta que fue luego una carcajada

-Amor? que diablos Adora? creo que me sobrepasé contigo -dijo la chica poniéndose boca arriba- la próxima vez te dejaré recuperar el aliento

-Oh? en serio, creo que yo debería ser quien diga eso

-Ah, podrían ponerme al tanto? -dijo Scorpia después de que las chicas la habían dejado totalmente de lado. Adora sonrió y se acercó a la más alta

-Te digo algo Scorpia? -dijo Adora abrazando por el cuello a la chica y bajándola hasta estar a su altura- Catra sabe como hacer sentir bien a los demás

-De que hablas?

-Mira -la rubia fue hasta donde estaba su amiga recostada poniéndose a horcajadas de ella y sin más comenzó a besarla de manera lenta. La princesa no pudo evitar su sorpresa y su sonrojo, sobre todo porque Catra le estaba correspondiendo- ves?

-No puedo creerlo... y han hecho más?

-Por supuesto que si -dijo la felina levantándose un poco- no hay rincón de Adora que no conozca

-Ni yo de ella -dijo la rubia viéndola fijamente mientras Catra hacia lo mismo, iban a volver a besarse hasta que Scorpia las detuvo

-M-Muy bien, ya lo entendí. Vaya quien hubiera pensado que eran tan apasionadas

-Ohh no estés celosa -dijo la rubia dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro- sólo la tomé antes que tú

-Impaciente -dijo burlonamente la felina haciendo reír a ambas ante la mirada confundida de Scorpia

-Wow en verdad fueron por todo cierto? -decía viéndolas como se volvían a juntar parecían no querer separarse- bueno, si me llevó a Adora a la Zona de Terror junto con Catra entonces no habrá She-ra...

-Quién necesita a She-ra? -decía la rubia mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Catra que de manera casi automática puso sus manos en la cintura de la otra chica. Adora jadeo en sorpresa y tomando por ambos lados el rostro de la felina se acercó a ella- es verdad! podríamos hacerlo la próxima vez con She-ra

-Suena peligroso... pero interesante -respondió Catra con una ligera sonrisa de malicia

-Verdad? oye por qué sacas humo azul? -dijo viendo como la morena parecía ser rodeada por una nube de eso color- wow tanto te canse?

-N-No!... no tengo idea de que es -dijo empujando levemente a la rubia para levantarse. Scorpia estaba sorprendida pues eso era nuevo, y parecía incluso estar cambiando de color los ojos de Catra. Se sentía una presión en el aire, eso era nuevo pero antes de que algo más pudiera suceder la felina se quedo inmóvil y la nube que la rodeaba desaparació

-Catra...? -la llamó Scorpia pero sólo vio como se desplomó sobre el suelo- Catra!

-Oh, se desmayó -dijo viendo desde el mismo lugar la chica. Comenzaron a escucharse voces a lo lejos- mira Scorpia tenemos compañía!

-Diablos... ah, que hago, que hago -miró a la rubia y escuchaba como las voces se acercaban más y más miró a Adora otra vez. Quizás luego podrían secuestrarla- lo siento Adora

-De que ha-? -la rubia sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y se desplomó. Scorpia tomó a Catra y comenzó a correr lejos de las voces para regresar a la seguridad de la base de horda. Inventando un ataque de la rebelión hacia la capitana

_Fin de Flashback_

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó. Por lo que estoy segura de que es Catra -todos estaban callados sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado, era bastante para procesar

-Eso explica por qué crece tan rápido -dijo por lo bajo Castaspella aunque no parecía muy sorprendida- hay varias historias en un libro de Mystacor sobre este tipo de magia pero creí que no existía

-No sabría decir si es por eso, tendría que examinar a Adora -decía Entrapta mirando a la mujer- creen que Adora va a querer?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle se escuchó como Glimmer golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mesa y salió corriendo del salón de reuniones

* * *

Catra sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza y le costaba sentarse, ni hablar de abrir los ojos. Finalmente lo logró y estaba realmente confundida. Esto no era la horda, era tan extraño y vio la barrera que la rodeaba. Se volvió a tirar en el suelo, se sentía extraña acaso tomó más del sedante que le daban? ya le había pasado una vez pero no se sentía igual y sus músculos no respondían como siempre. Pero eso no resolvía la pregunta de por qué le dolía la cabeza tanto, en eso escuchó un estruendo que la hizo tomarse la cabeza y bajar las orejas, sin mencionar que su cola se enrolló en ella. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la conocida apariencia de la princesa de Brightmoon

-Tú! -gritó Glimmer soltando un puñetazo con su magia rompiendo la barrera que contenía a Catra, la felina apenas pudo moverse para no recibir el golpe pero al final recibió parte del impacto justo en cabeza causándole dolor

-M-Maldita sea -dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos su cabeza- que diablos-?

-Glimmer espera -dijo la hechicera entrando deteniéndola- no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-Créeme que no lo haré...

-Glimmer espera no lo hagas! -decía llegando Entrapta- no estoy segura de a quien pero Catra en este momento esta conectada a alguien. Podría ser a su bebé

-Qué?! -la princesa se volteó para encararla- sólo te estás sacando ideas de la manga, eso es imposible

-No realmente -dijo Shadow Weaver entrando- hay seres que suelen hacerlo durante la gestación de sus hijos, si es el caso de Catra, podrías causar una gran inestabilidad incluso en Adora

-De que diablos hablan montón de locas?! -decía incorporándose la felina- que diablos pasa? donde carajos estoy?

-Catra oh por cierto, perdona haberte golpeado -dijo Entrapta acercándose- seguro fue muy fuerte no es verdad?

-Qué?

-Capita Catra -la nombrada se giró en dirección de quien la llamaba y se encontró con una cara nueva, quien era?- estás en Brightmoon, fue una petición de las también asiladas Entrapta y Scorpia

-Asiladas? de que hablan? que pasa?

-Como siempre, estás dos pasos atrás Catra -dijo Shadow Weaver desde atrás- pero debido las circunstancias, creo que podemos explicarle a tu lenta mente lo que ocurre

* * *

-Lo comprendes? -dijo Castaspella viendo a la felina que se había quedado recostada en el suelo

-No totalmente -dijo Catra viendo el techo- entonces hay una especie de mini-Adora dentro de ella?

-Algo así -dijo Castaspella tratando de no reírse, era más difícil de explicarle a esta chica que a Adora- pero es probable que se parezca también a ti

-Que espanto... -dijo pensando en ello, no, definitivamente era muuuy extraño- por qué pasó eso?

-Ya te lo explicamos

No era realmente una pregunta, al menos no para esa mujer tan extraña. Era para ella misma, acaso esos sueños que había tenido tenía relación con esto? Pero por qué una versión mini de ella y Adora? Vino a su mente el recuerdo de Madame Razz, que deseas y que es lo que buscas. Definitivamente no una versión mini de ella misma! Pero quizás debía verlo para creerlo, esto fácil podría ser un truco muy barato y un poco perturbante de la rebelión

-Quiero ver a Adora... -soltó sin más la chica, sorprendiendo a todas

-Imposible -respondió Glimmer riendo un poco- imposible que te deje salir de aquí. Recuerda quien eres y aunque tengas "asilo" sigues siendo parte de la horda, y tu en especial tienes un gran crimen que pagar

-Ohh entonces te debo algo Brillos?

-Tú... -la princesa temblaba del coraje, por qué aceptaron? era una terrible idea- a todo esto para que quieres verla? te odia sabes? y dudo mucho que acepte que te le acerques en su estado actual

-Debo verla -dijo Catra viendo a la princesa- y si realmente es mi bebé no puedes negarme verlo

-Aún no nace

-No tiene nada que ver -dijo Catra, no sabía por qué se estaba alterando tanto al respecto. Odiaba a los niños pequeños, no entendía realmente ese concepto de "embarazada" pero aquí estaba, peleando con Glimmer para que la dejara ver a Adora. Quizás sólo era eso, quería ver a la rubia. Si, seguro era eso

-No importa lo que digas, no lo harás -el tono de Glimmer era duro, y el brillo en su cabello parecía ser reflejo de lo molesta que estaba

-No quiero interrumpir ni nada pero... no debería decidir eso Adora? -dijo por lo bajo Scorpia tratando de distraer a ambas chicas. Glimmer gruñó viendo a la más alta pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Adora había estado cazando a Catra por los últimos meses y seguro se negaría. Aunque tenía una ligera inquietud en su pecho pues sabía que todo había sucedido porque ambas así lo quisieron

-Está bien, iré con Adora a su habitación a preguntarle y si dice que no se irán de mi reino

-Suena bien -respondió la felina cruzándose de brazos- pero que harás si acepta verme?

-Eso no pasará

-Yo no estaría tan segura -la morena le sonrió haciendo molestar a la menor

-En el extraño caso de que lo haga se quedarán siempre y cuando ello lo quiera y no hagan nada extraño

-Bien, entonces adelante -sin más Glimmer desapareció. Catra se estiró y miró a las dos hordianas. La habitación se quedo en silencio un largo rato, hasta que la morena reaccionó y habló- ustedes me deben una enorme y muy buena explicación de como terminamos aquí!

-C-Claro que si, te la daremos una vez que hables con Adora -dijo Scorpia poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza, la felina bufó y rodó los ojos

-No hablaremos, así que vayan tomando sus cosas -antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Glimmer volvió a aparecer en la habitación, estaba furiosa, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Catra

-Adora te está esperando -sin dejarle responder la tomó de la ropa y la jaló hasta el pasillo. La felina no salía de su sorpresa, Adora realmente quería verla? acaso es una tonta? y de que iban a hablar?- tienes 5 minutos, si no entraré por ti y te lanzaré por la ventana, te advierto que estamos a gran altura

-Por qué no lo haces de una vez? -dijo viendo el cielo nocturno, si, sería mejor que la arrojara ahora mismo

-No te haré la vida sencilla -pararon frente a una enorme puerta y Catra estaba confundida, miró ligeramente a la princesa que no se movía- está es la habitación de Adora, tienes 5 minutos

Catra vio la perilla, debería entrar o esperar que la otra chica se desesperara y la arrojara por la ventana? Podría ser un truco y del otro lado estaba She-ra esperando golpearla con su espada. Podría ser que estuviera teniendo otro de esos sueños extraños, era todo tan confuso

-No me hagas teletransportarte adentro -dijo la chica mirándola molesta. Quizás si hacia enojar a Adora sería suficiente para que la dejaran ir o al menos alejarla de ahí. Si, debía acabar con esto. Giró la perilla y antes de entrar tomó una gran cantidad de aire rogando que fuera She-ra quien la esperaba para atacarla. Pero no, era una habitación enorme, demasiado para una sola persona. La rubia estaba sentada leyendo unos libros al verla entrar lo cerró

-Hey -dice Catra cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron (que ella recordara) verla le causó algo extraño que fue sobrepasado cuando vio el vientre crecido de la chica, trato de disimular su sorpresa de ver que no era una broma

-Catra... que... sorpresa verte aquí -dijo la chica sin verla, con la mirada fija en el suelo. La morena notó un ligero temblor en sus manos

-No es que lo haya planeado -decía sin saber realmente de que hablar. Se quedaron en silencio, la más alta evitando verla a toda costa. No era buena señal, quizás Glimmer tenía razón-Entonces, que... que estás leyendo?

-Cosas para manejar esto, no quiero sorpresas -Adora habla un poco dura y la felina se arrepiente de haber entrado- a qué vinieron? a qué viniste?

-Yo... -se acercó a la ventana buscando como explicar todo lo que había sabido hace poco, quizás era mejor solo decirlo. Después de todo la otra chica ya estaba al tanto- Adora yo... Yo fui quién te dejo embarazada... No sé que debo hacer exactamente

-... -Adora no habló y la felina no se atrevía a girarse para encararla, para ella era difícil y extraña la situación. No quería ni imaginarse como era para la rubia- ya lo sabía

-Que cosa?

-Que eras tú, el "padre" del bebé -dijo la chica haciendo girar rápidamente a Catra- recordé lo que pasó en un sueño pero no estaba segura si era cierto, además no sabía si había necesidad de decirlo

-Todos parecen desesperados por el asunto...por qué ocultarlo?

-Por nuestra situación actual, ya sabes, de nosotras dos... justo había decidido dejar de insistirte y finalmente aceptar que ya no éramos amigas o que al menos no podríamos volver a serlo... Y pasa esto, todo lo que me decías y... me hacías, me hizo sentir diferente y muy feliz. Incluso en este momento

-... -la felina se acercó hasta donde estaba Adora con mucha cautela- aún no lo entiendo bien

-No es mucho que entender, sólo -la más alta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco- sólo hicimos algunas cosas y bueno, terminó así

-Por lo que escuche al parecer fue más que "algunas cosas" -rieron ligeramente. Algo había cambiado, aunque era incomodo estar en presencia de la otra se sentían más tranquilas, o más bien con menos dudas en el caso de Adora y Catra dejo de sentir esa constante ansiedad, miró fijamente el vientre de la rubia con confusión, será cierto? inconscientemente llevó su mano en dirección de este pero al entender que iba a hacer alejó su mano ante la mirada de la otra chica

-Quieres tocar? Yo lo hago bastante seguido -tomó la mano de la felina y la puso sobre su viente, wow, la sensación era algo nuevo. Pudo notar que Catra también lo sintió pues sus orejas se levantaron y su cola se movió rápido. Era realmente la primera vez que dejaba que alguien más lo hiciera, eso se debía hacer? al menos esperaba que no fuera a ser un problema

-Es un poco extraño... -comenzó a acariciar con extraña gentileza sobre la ropa, Adora solo la veía. La morena realmente estaba sumergida en sentir o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, en ningún momento se giró para ver a la rubia. Adora se sintió un poco nerviosa al tener el rostro de la chica cerca del suyo y ver sus labios un poco entreabiertos. Un ligero cosquilleo se sintió en sus labios al ver los colmillos de la felina. Catra levantó su mirada y se miraron un largo rato, fue la felina quien se separó y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta- debo irme, o Brillos entrara por mi

-Te quedarás en el castillo?... bueno, no debes hacerlo si no quieres -dice la rubia viéndola con la mirada casi desesperada. Adora le estaba pidiendo en silencio que lo hiciera, que estuviera a su lado

-Yo creo que... me quedaré, si no me echa tu amiguita o me asesina

**Hola lectores! siento mucho la demora, pero los cierres de mes son muy pesados y en especial cuando ya también se comienza a cerrar el año. No había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir además de que aunque ya sabia que iba a escribir para este cap nuevas ideas me atacaron y no pude evitar agregarlas jeje así que también eso me hizo tardar un poco. Y bueno, el hype de la nueva temporada me agarró totalmente!**

**No creo tardarme mucho para el siguiente cap pero igual, como el trabajo se pone más pesado estos dos últimos meses espero no sea secuestrado de ultimo momento!**

**Ahora el cap, se que no soy el único que ha pensado en como sería la interacción de Adora "ebria" y Catra. Pero luego pensé, y si las dos estuvieran ebrias? EXPLOTA EL UNIVERSO Y SE VUELVE GAY! jaja así que por eso lo agregué. No puedo esperar por las peleas de Glimmer y Catra y además a****ún no me enfocado tanto en la magia que consumió Catra pero ya es momento, y no puedo esperar para que lo lean!**

**Es todo por ahora lectores, finalmente les dejo un cap a una hora decente (eso de publicar en la madrugada no es bueno) y espero lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden darle follow para que no se pierdan la siguiente actualización y como siempre, alguna duda o comentario pueden dejarlo en review o pm. **

**Hasta la siguiente!**


	8. Posibilidades

**Advertencia: Hay sorpresa al final, por eso el rate es M ahora**

-Dormirás aquí -decía una de las guardias a Catra, apuntando a un cojín grande que estaba en el suelo justo en la habitación en la que había despertado. Con la hechicera de Mystacor lista para volver a hacer el encantamiento

-Bien... -dijo sin darle mucha importancia la felina. Miró por un momento a la otra mujer como comenzaba a mover sus manos- es necesario? no es como que quisiera salir a que los colores de este lugar me destrocen los ojos

-Son ordenes de la reina -la hechicera comenzó aún preguntándose que había ocurrido dentro de la habitación de la rubia

Al salir la morena de la habitación de Adora no se encontró con Glimmer, a decir verdad nadie la había visto desde entonces. Catra fue interceptada rapidamente por Shadow Weaver pero no hubo realmente una reacción por su parte, sólo seguía ordenes que le daba. Parecía estar en una especie de trance, aún procesando lo que había pasado, incluso parecía más confundida que antes

-Esta hecho, será mejor que no intentes escapar porque puede haber consecuencias dolorosas

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, debo quedarme aquí -decía Catra tratando de acomodarse en el cojín- como pueden dormir en estas cosas?

-Supongo que te acostumbraras -respondió la mujer, ha decir verdad tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a la chica. Conocía al menos a un grupo de personas de cada pueblo cerca del bosque pero jamás había visto a alguien como Catra- por qué dices que debes quedarte?

-No es para lo que me trajeron en primer lugar? Además... Adora me lo pidió, o eso creo

-Ya veo...

-No debería estar buscando a Brillos en lugar de estar perdiendo tiempo hablando conmigo? -dijo la felina dándole la espalda a la mujer. La hechicera se sentía confundida por lo receptiva que podía ser la chica pero al mismo tiempo muy reservada, sería una estancia sin duda interesante

-Tienes razón, debo ayudar a buscarla -sin más Catra se quedo finalmente sola. La habitación era bastante oscura, pero la luz de afuera era suficiente para iluminar bien para no usar su vista nocturna. Prefirió quedarse sobre el suelo y ponerse debajo del cojín, era más cómodo.

Su mente comenzó a correr, aún pensando en lo que había hablado con Adora. Realmente no le agradaba quedarse, y de alguna forma quería probar si era verdad que sería doloroso salir de la habitación, si era como los castigos de Shadow Weaver le tomaría poco tiempo. Aunque esa sensación que tuvo al tocar el vientre de la rubia era lo que la hacia dudar, había sido algo nuevo era como una sensación eléctrica que recorrió principalmente su pecho pero no era doloroso. Era agradable y Adora parecía muy nerviosa al estar a su lado, logró ver ligeramente como miraba sus labios, eso era nuevo.

-Malditas princesas y sus cosas extrañas -dijo apretando los ojos tratando de dejar de pensar en ello. Pero hoy se sentía más tranquila de lo usual, normalmente lo que menos quería era dormir por las varias pesadillas que tenía, Entrapta dijo que podía ser por el uso excesivo del antídoto. Habría que probar, aunque dormir en ese lugar definitivamente no era para nada fácil, el castillo era demasiado caluroso para su gusto.

* * *

-No es justo Adora, no es justo! -decía Swift Wind saliendo de la habitación de la rubia, junto a ella estaba Bow que había quedado

-Lo siento pero fueron más rápidos que tu -decía desde su cama la chica mientras se alejaba el corcel- aunque creo que todo que eso que dijo Scorpia...

-Es verdad? -preguntó el chico viéndola, Adora se sonrojó fuertemente- ohhh asé que lo recuerdas y no dijiste nada

-N-No es verdad!...bueno, al menos la parte que les contaron

-Así que lo que pasó antes si lo recuerdas... -dijo el moreno acercándose con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa, Adora tragó saliva

-Ah y-yo

-No creo que sea verdad, nos hubieras dicho verdad? -el chico se acercó más a su amiga que comenzó inconscientemente a retroceder

-Oh Bow eres tan divertido -respondió Adora riendo nerviosamente, claramente sonrojada. Cuando vio que su amigo no iba a parar se dio por vencida- l-les hubiera dicho en algún punto, eso lo sabes

-OH!

-Bow! te van a escuchar! -Adora trató de callarlo pero parecía demasiado emocionado

-Entonces si recuerdas! -dijo Bow mientras ponía sus manos en sus propias mejillas- no puedo creerlo, y no dijiste nada

-No es eso

-Adora al parecer SI eres buena guardando secretos. Vaya Adora, quien lo diría?

-P-Podrías por favor bajar la voz! -dijo realmente sonrojada la chica. Le tomó un rato pero logró calmarlo un poco- no digas nada al respecto!

-Claro que no -respondió sencillo para luego ver a su amiga- si me cuentas que recuerdas

-Oh no me hagas eso! -dijo la rubia caminando hacia su ventana esperando que desistiera pero al girarse y verlo aún tan decidido...quizás sólo un poco

-Oh vamos Adora, no puedes escapar de mi -dijo el moreno acomodándose- quiero escucharlo

-Bueno...a-antes que nada quiero aclarar que no tenía ni idea hasta que lo recordé en un sueño. Era como vivirlo otra vez -dijo Adora regresando a su lugar cerca de él, no sabía quien más podría estar escuchando

-Eso hace cuanto fue?

-A decir verdad ayer, dormí una siesta en lo que se fueron a su misión. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para decirles -dijo comenzando a pensar que era extraño que todo se haya juntado- ahora que lo pienso...

-Y que fue lo que soñaste entonces? -Bow interrumpió a la rubia

-Bueno... ahora que lo preguntas -Adora no podía contener la risa nerviosa que le causaba tener que contarlo, no era algo que tenía contemplado. Tener que contarle a alguien y no podía saltarse mucho detalle pues sabrían que se guardaba algo- recuerdo que estaba caminando por el bosque como me pidió Shadow Weaver y vi a Catra pero estaba demasiado extraña, me desmayó y me acerqué. Entramos a una choza en un pueblo deshabitado y... pasaron algunas cosas

-Un pueblo deshabitado eh? que romántico

-Ya no me recuerdes...

-Y como te sentías? -preguntó el moreno viendo a una sonrojada Adora, debía admitir que era adorable verla así pues era la primera vez que lo veía

-A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes, estabas tranquila estando con ella? o incomoda? o ambas? avergonzada?

-Hmm -la pregunta pareció hacerla pensar más de lo que esperaba Bow. Pareció pensarlo mucho para dar una respuesta lo más honesta posible- supongo que estaba bien, a decir verdad no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que hacíamos pero no teníamos problemas con ello... sólo hacíamos lo que creíamos que... que había que hacer

-Oh creo que se que sucede aquí -Bow se acercó para quedar justo a lado de su amiga- dime Adora que piensas de Catra? ya me has hablado de ella en el pasado pero que piensas realmente de ella?

-Supongo que lo que siempre te he dicho, eramos mejores amigas y estábamos todo, TODO el tiempo juntas a excepción de algunos entrenamientos... era muy difícil luchar contra ella al principio porque no sentía real que era mi enemiga era como una gran competencia, después era un poco doloroso pero disfrutaba verla aunque sea, ver que al menos tenía a alguien junto a ella porque siempre fue muy reservada con los demás soldados aunque siento que estaba celosa por no haber sido quien la ayudara en eso... después de lo que pasó con Angella creo que entendí que jamás iba a poder convencerla de unirse a nosotros, hice mal en dejar que los recuerdos que tengo con ella hicieron que jamás pudiera tomar en serio que eramos enemigas y la reina tuvo que pagar ese precio. Sin mencionar que me siento responsable de como terminó, si tan sólo yo...

-Adora? -Bow no sabía si la rubia lo había notado pero había comenzado a llorar en algún punto

-Y ahora con todo esto ya no se que sentir o pensar de ella, quiero decir, todo esto pasó porque la acepté. Acepté que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo y comencé a hacerlo también, pero con todo lo que ha pasado se que ella no querrá quedarse y me pone triste porque comienzo a disfrutarlo sabes? la idea de todo esto me empieza a emocionar y realmente quisiera que Catra también lo hiciera pero no se si ella quiere eso... yo -el llanto finalmente le ganó a la chica y dejo que finalmente todo esos sentimientos que había reservado para ella misma salieran aunque no esperaba que fuera de tal manera. Bow la abrazó mientras la chica se acomodaba en sus brazos, de alguna forma agradecía que fuera su amigo con quien hablara de esto pues era realmente el único con quien podía. Swift Wind no era muy discreto y Glimmer dejaría de escuchar apenas escuchara de quien hablaba. Después de un rato Adora se tranquilizó, pero no soltó a su amigo y él tampoco a ella

-Adora no crees que quizás lo que hay entre ella y tu va más allá de ser mejores amigas? -dijo el chico sin ver el rostro de la rubia, sintió un ligero temblor por su parte

-No lo sé Bow, se que no es igual que con Glimmer pero se que influye que fuimos amigas por mucho, mucho tiempo

-Segura? -el chico se separó un poco para ver a su amiga a los ojos, le quitó algunas lagrimas que le quedaban en los ojos- te podrías imaginar a Glimmer y tu en esta misma situación?

-Yo... -Adora desvió la mirada

-Ves? por eso creo que va más allá

-Pero eso no importa o si? ella me dijo que se quedaría pero no confió en ella, ya no -dijo limpiando más lágrimas de sus ojos- pensar en lo contrario duele mucho porque se que no será realidad

-No lo sabes -dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros

-Oh Bow, parece que apenas la conociste -bufó la chica tratando de calmarse

-En este aspecto tu tampoco la conoces Adora, quien sabe, a lo mejor esto puede hacerla cambiar de opinión... tú puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Yo... yo no creo -Bow iba a decir algo pero vieron un destello y giraron para encontrarse con Glimmer

-No puedo creerlo, me desaparezco un rato y todos enloquecen. Llevo toda mi vida haciéndolo y- Adora?! -la chica corrió en dirección a su amiga que lloraba- Adora que pasó?

-N-No es nada -decía la rubia mientras se limpiaba un poco- sólo, ya sabes, esos cambios de humor

-Pero ya no habías tenido... bueno, de que hablaron Catra y tú? escuche que va a quedarse -el suave tono de la princesa había cambiado cuando preguntó sobre la felina, Adora debía tener cuidado con lo que le diría

-Por ahora se quedara, yo le pedí que lo hiciera pero no aclaramos cuando se iría... quiero suponer que al menos hasta el parto -dijo de forma automática. Bow la miraba con asombro, Glimmer no le prestó mucha importancia- hay algún problema con eso?

-Para nada, si la necesitas a ELLA aquí para llevar esto mejor no puedo obligarte a cambiar de parecer -dijo Glimmer sin ver a la rubia, respiró un poco y cambió su rostro a uno más alegre- pero esta bien, seguiremos con las sesiones juntas no?

-Bueno, con Catra aquí no creo que sea necesario investigar más -dijo la rubia evitando la mirada de su amiga, hubiera podido ver la expresión incrédula de esta. Bow lo notó e intervino

-P-Pero hay aún cosas que no entiendes verdad Adora? podría ayudarte Glimmer no es así? -dijo el chico esperando que Adora entendiera que quería que dijera, la rubia vio rápidamente a la princesa

-Oh claro! porque... porque aún no estoy ni a la mitad, es cierto Bow, aún podemos seguir estudiando juntos!

-Si! mañana mismo lo retomamos. Por ahora por qué no descansas? Ha sido un día largo

-Si creo que estaría bien -respondiendo Adora que realmente se sentía agotada

-Bien, entonces te dejamos descansar -Glimmer se acercó y la rubia esperaba un abrazo pero recibió en su lugar un beso en la frente y una leve caricia en sus hombros- todo estará bien

-C-Claro

-Vamos Bow! -dijo la chica empujando a su amigo hacia afuera que apenas tuvo oportunidad de despedirse. Una vez afuera Glimmer lo vio acusadoramente- de que estaban hablando?

-N-Nada importante, sólo un cambio de humor ya sabes -Bow realmente no creía buena idea hablar de ello con Glimmer, si Adora quería decirle todo ello ya lo hubiera hecho y eso no ha pasado. Debía haber una razón

-Si, esa parte es extraña -dijo la chica aún dudosa- en fin vayamos también a dormir, aunque no creo poder descansar con Catra en mi propio hogar

* * *

-Básicamente el cuerpo de Catra es capaz de absorber con mayor facilidad la magia de la piedra, según ella la mordió pero al intentarlo yo era imposible -decía Entrapta sacando y sacando datos de Emily, la escuchaba Castaspella- así que no se con exactitud como lo hizo

-Sabes algo sobre la raza de Catra? sus iguales o su pasado?

-Catra ingreso como huérfana de la horda hace unos 13 años aproximadamente, era una niña más no una bebé por lo que es probable que haya vivido con sus iguales un tiempo. Pero no encontré muchos registros al respecto, al parecer fue de una misión en las cercanías a Beast Island, eran igual islas pero poco habitadas pero no muy diferentes a las aldeas cercanas al bosque

-Eso lo explicaría -dijo la hechicera quedándose pensativa, aquella zona era inestable para los hechiceros de Mystacor. Era como si algo en el ambiente les impidiera controlar adecuadamente sus poderes. Habían escuchado de algunos asentados en islas cercanas pero nunca había conocido a alguien de ese lugar- tendremos que comenzar por ahí

-Lo que deberíamos investigar también es que otros tipos de magia elemental existen, aunque siento que aún nos falta información para la que encontramos

-Por eso no te preocupes, en Mystacor tenemos bastante información al respecto

-Tengo copias de algunos y no ayudan mucho -dijo mostrándole algunas proyecciones a la hechicera con ayuda de Emily- además tienen escritura antigua, puedo leer algunas palabras pero en su mayoría son muy complejas. Quizás Adora pueda ayudarnos

-Tendremos que sacarla de la burbuja de Glimmer... -susurró la mujer para recibir una mirada confundida de la princesa- Glimmer es quien cuida a Adora la mayor parte del tiempo

-No creo que eso sea necesario, al menos ya no. Catra está aquí después de todo, sería lo normal que ella cuidara de Adora

-Ese es el problema...

* * *

Glimmer entró a la habitación de Catra que estaba profundamente dormida. Estaba acostada sobre sus manos debajo del cojín que le dieron, como diablos eran las camas en la horda? que pasaba por la cabeza de esa gente? Se acercó hasta donde el hechizo se lo permitía, sentía unas ganas enormes de atacar a la felina mientras dormía pero no sabía como podría afectar a Adora, se le hacía cobarde en ese aspecto pero entendía que no era algo que escogió

-O si? No, no Glimmer están pensado de más... es imposible verdad? -vio a la chica dormir, al menos podría jugarle una broma. Metió su mano a la protección y lanzó con dos dedos un leve ataque en dirección a la cola de la chica que se despertó casi al momento gritando, pero Glimmer ya se había ido a su habitación

-Ah! que-quien? -dijo la chica aún adormilada viendo en todas direcciones pero no vio nada- este lugar es tan extraño

Pero pese al repentino despertar la chica volvió a acomodarse para volver a dormir, estaba tan cansada que no tardó en volver a quedarse profundamente dormida pero esta vez era extraño, era un sueño demasiado vivo, demasiado real. Estaba caminando por el bosque y quedo inconsciente, eso no pasa en sueños o si? pero parecía despertar de alguna manera

...

Catra despertaba con una sensación extraña en su nariz, abrió los ojos de a poco para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y ver también que estaba en una vieja construcción o más exactamente acostada y cubierta dentro de la misma. Estaba tan confundida, trataba de recordar lo que pasó pero su cabeza dolía al intentarlo. Justo cuando sintió el dolor se movió un poco y logró sentir algo sobre piel, que la obligó a mirar debajo de las mantas y se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo desnudo junto al de alguien más

-Pero que-?! -iba a decir más pero vio como la otra persona comenzó a moverse, preparó sus garras para atacar pero toda la sangre se le fue del cuerpo al ver que era más que la mismísima Adora- Que?! pero por qué-? que haces aquí?!

-Wow parece que alguien tuvo un borrón de memoria -decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a la felina que no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de su ex-amiga, debía admitir que la distrajo lo suficiente para dejar que Adora le besara la mejilla- estás bien?

-Qué... que fue lo que pasó? -Catra aún seguía viendo a su amiga casi en trance, por qué pasaba eso? no es normal o si? sentir esa sensación, fuera cual fuera, por ver el cuerpo de alguien más

-Más bien que no pasó -decía Adora deteniéndose de caerse, fue cuando la felina le puso más atención

-Tu estás bien? -dijo viendo como le costaba a la rubia volver a acomodarse

-Si, sólo estoy un poco mareada -se giró para ver a la morena y sonrió pícaramente haciendo sonrojar un poco a Catra- sabes? verte así me dieron ganas de más

-Más que? -sin saber por qué Catra retrocedió un poco ante la mirada de Adora, era tan penetrante que sentía que era peligroso además de que estaba muy expuesta ahora

-Ya sabes, de todo lo que hemos hecho -dijo para ir directo por los labios de la felina que trató de quitarse pero la rubia fue más rápida y la tomó por ambas muñecas manteniéndola cerca. Catra siguió luchando hasta que la sensación de sus labios contra los de la otra la envolvió y simplemente se dejo guiar por Adora que la besaba de manera dominante. La felina sintió que era empujada lentamente hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta ya estaba recostada de nuevo, sintió el peso de la rubia sobre ella pero no era molesto. Era difícil de describir

-Donde aprendiste a hacer esto? -preguntó Catra contra los labios de la chica sobre ella, que parecía aún tener esa sonrisa en el rostro

-Hace rato -dijo la rubia besando el mentón de la felina- lo aprendí contigo

-Parece que te enseñé bien -Catra alcanzó de nuevo los labios de Adora, era tan agradable besarla. Podría jurar que ahora también tenía esa sonrisa boba y la de la rubia había crecido

-No sólo fue eso -Adora la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a si misma hasta el punto de que sus pechos se estaban tocando, escuchó como la felina jadeo entre besos y siguió besándola y dejando carias por su espalda baja mientras la morena respondía haciendo lo mismo pero en la zona de los hombros y cuello. Se separaron y la rubia la miró un momento aún sin moverse de su lugar, aún sobre la otra chica

-Qué?

-Por qué nunca te quitabas esa mascara? debe ser muy pesada -preguntó por simple curiosidad

-Sabes como soy, probablemente la hubiera perdido

-A tu edad? -dijo entre risas la rubia mientras recibía un ligero golpe de Catra- perdón pero creo que es cierto, la hubieras perdido

-Ves? -la morena se quedo pensativa y nuevamente se sintió atrapada por la vista que tenía de su amiga, de verdad que era un poco abrumador tenerla cerca- entonces que tanto fue lo que hicimos?

-Ah es mucho para contar -dijo la rubia viendo hacia otro lado pero por la expresión que hizo pareció pensar en algo

-Adora?

-Que tal si mejor lo hacemos otra vez? -soltó sin más haciendo que Catra se sintiera un poco insegura, pudo notarlo. Comenzó a besarle parte del cuello para ayudarla a calmarse y acariciarla nuevamente

-C-Cómo qué? -pudo apenar preguntar la morena entre el ataque de besos

-Sólo relájate, deja que yo haga el trabajo -decía Adora mientras bajaba dejando besos a su paso, la felina se dio cuenta hacia donde iba y trató de deternerla, nuevamente sus manos fueron capturadas por la otra chica- Catra no tienes de que avergonzarte

-Pero eso... -la morena sintió su cara arder y desvió la mirada, la rubia sonrió un poco y volvió hacia ella para juntar sus frentes y obligarla a verla

-Déjame hacerlo -la chica no habló por lo que Adora lo tomó como una aprobación y volvió a bajar directamente a donde quería. Notó que seguía insegura- en verdad no quieres?

-No, no es eso -trató de cubrir sus rostro pero su voz delató su verguenza, la rubia se aguanto una pequeña risa por la situación- sólo hazlo quieres?!

-Como ordenes -dijo sonriente Adora antes de comenzar a bajar su rostro hacia la entrepierna de Catra. Se sintió un poco insegura pues realmente había sido la morena quien lo había hecho pero si este era su momento de tomar el control debía de hacerlo, antes de que la morena recuperara ese valor que perdió hacia nada. Sin nada más que esperar comenzó a dar pequeños besos directamente, sintiendo el ligero temblor en las piernas de Catra por la sensación y que tomó como buena señal, luego fueron besos más largos y finalmente se animó a pasar su lengua lentamente haciendo que la otra chica gimiera para su sorpresa, de una manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho antes

-Eso...ahh...t-también te lo enseñé? -dijo la felina tratando de contener su voz, pero la lengua de Adora lo estaba haciendo difícil

-Algo así pero puedo decir que es de mi propio ingenio también -decía la chica para volver a su tarea logrando sacar un suave gemido de Catra. La vio por un momento y logró ver lo perdida que estaba en la sensación, paró un poco para poder enlazar sus manos con las de la morena que sin dudar las tomó. Siguió probándola subiendo poco a poco la intensidad, tal como lo hizo Catra con ella hacia un rato. Logró sentir un ligero movimiento en su lengua, la otra chica se estaba acercando a su límite- cómo te sientes?

-N-No me preguntes eso ahora -dijo Catra reuniendo todo su orgullo por no dejar salir otro gemido por la falta de contacto.

-Por qué? demasiado para ti? -dijo cruzando finalmente su mirada con la de la felina que tenía una expresión suplicante, Adora sonrió ampliamente- acaso hay algo que necesites?

-No juegues conmigo -la mirada de la morena era desafiante pero su voz sonaba tan necesitada que la rubia casi se le arroja encima por la excitación que le causó

-Entonces...creo que hasta aquí lo dejamos

-No! -gritó la felina de manera involuntaria cuando Adora soltó un poco su agarre de manos y comenzó a levantarse. La rubia la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa aún más grande, Catra trató de negarse pero su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo más, más de esa sensación gloriosa, más de Adora- por favor...

-Por favor qué? -respondió casi rozando sus labios contra la entrepierna de la otra chica que no pudo evitar temblar al sentir el aliento de la rubia tan cerca- Catra?

-Sigue, sigue haciéndolo -dijo apretando los ojos la felina para contener su verguenza, si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto la lujuria en la mirada de Adora que sin decir nada más volvió a atacar con su lengua a Catra, esta vez de manera casi desesperada tratando de sacar también su excitación en ello para gusto de la felina- ohh! Adora, Adora! ahh

La rubia quiso responder pero escucharla decir su nombre así la hizo perder la cabeza así que se enfocó de llevarla hasta el límite que terminó en las garras de Catra enterrándose un poco en su piel y su barbilla húmeda con un gemido de fondo de la felina. Se levantó lentamente viendo a Catra tratando de recuperar el aliento, que abrió un poco los ojos para toparse con Adora viéndola intensamente.

-Entonces que dices?

-Eres... eres injusta -decía la felina aún respirando con dificultad. Adora sonrió ligeramente pero se hizo claro que para ella aún no era suficiente, todo aquello había sido bastante incluso para ella. Puso sus manos en las piernas de Catra y un idea extraña cruzó por su mente, era como si alguien le hubiera dicho que hiciera algo y de forma casi automática se posicionó en las piernas de la felina, entrelazando ligeramente sus piernas- que haces ahora?

-Es sólo... nunca has tenido la sensación de que algo dentro, dentro dentro de ti te dice que hagas algo?

-Si pero... -iba a responder cuando sintió que Adora se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, ahora era mucho más gentil asi que sin mucha prisa respondió al beso

-Déjame intentarlo

-De que habla-? Oh! -la felina sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo y vio que Adora también. Trató de hablar pero volvió a sentirlo, que era? Miró hacia abajo y vio que la rubia estaba muy cerca a ella, casi aferrada a ella justo en la parte donde estaba su entrepierna abrazando su cuerpo con sus muslos- Adora que estás...?

-E-Es sólo una idea. -Adora jadeo tratando de pensar más claramente antes de volver a hablar- no puedo hacerte lo que tu me hiciste hace rato pero creo que esta es una manera

-No se de que-Ah!

La felina fue interrumpida por el repentino movimiento de Adora contra ella sacandole un gemido, y otra vez, y otra vez. Hasta que sentía que su visión se apagaba nuevamente, yenndose a oscuras

...

Catra despertó de golpe pero a diferencia de la última vez no estaba tan agitada, se sentía extraña. Era como esa sensación en su sueño, pero se sentía menos fuerte, miró a su alrededor y vio los primeros rayos de sol. Aunque estuviera en este lugar parecía recordar exactamente la hora en que sonaba la sirena de todas las mañanas. Se estiró levemente y llevó sus manos a sus piernas pero el roce le hizo sentir algo extraño en su vientre y entrepierna

-Qué diablos me pasa? -dijo la chica sintiendo su cara arder. Pero un pensamiento se apoderó de su mente, o más bien de una persona, una a la que realmente quería ver en este momento y que la había hecho que despertara de manera extraña- Adora... que pasó? que hicimos?

* * *

**Hola lectores! Como dije, no tardé tanto en volver y que bueno! este cap me enfoque en la parte emocional, principalmente de Adora porque siento que entre Catra y ella quien tiene más carga emocional sería ella. Catra es más reservada y aunque hable un poco sobre ello suele dejarlo hasta que ya no puede contenerlo así que también habrá un momento emocional de nuestra felina pero quizás tarde un poco en aparecer. Y bueno, que les digo del final? jeje y aún no se cuenta completa toda la diversión que tuvieron esas dos! **

**También creo que no lo especifique el cap pasado pero estaban algo así como "ebrias" Catra y Adora después de tanta magia (eso puede tomarse en doble sentido jajaja) y en este cap es algo parecido con Adora aunque es contrario a lo normal porque sigue intoxicada por la magia, un poco de top Adora no es malo **

**Oh Glimmer... la amo pero no puedo hacerla que acepte la situación tan bien, al menos no es mi idea por ahora. Pero luego cambio de opinión así que es una probabilidad de 50 50. **

**Esta vez no hay mucho que decir ya que fue rápido jaja pero como siempre les agradezco su lectura, que le hayan dado follow al fic y si no lo han hecho se los recomiendo para que sepan exacto cuando hay nueva actualización!. Queja o sugerencias ya saben donde, review o pm. Hasta la siguiente actualización!**


	9. Planes y Dolor

-Se que creciste siendo una princesa pero no sientes que este es lugar, es...no sé, demasiado? -decía Scorpia viendo a su alrededor tratando de disimular su asombro al ver los altos pasillos, las enormes puertas, la bella decoración. En la Horda había lugares en los que debía pasar con cuidado pues eran algo estrechos o con el techo muy bajo. Pero aquí no, le habían dicho que todo había sido construido pensando en las reinas que eran de la estatura de la ya fallecida reina Angella y normalmente gustaban desplazarse con sus alas. Debían tener espacio suficiente para que la realeza no se lastimara

-Realmente es demasiado amplio, has estado en mi castillo y es mucho más adecuado -decía Entrapta sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, un préstamo del reino para su monitoreo - pero hay que reconocerles su buen gusto! muchas cosas de aquí tienen influencia de los antiguos reinos

-Como sabes eso? -preguntó Scorpia tratando de entender lo que redactaba su amiga

-Si la reina tiene toda una habitación para libros sobre esas culturas definitivamente su linaje conoció esas culturas...incluso ella misma

-Pero no habías dicho que eran civilizaciones que desaparecieron hace años?

-Hay un misterio que rodea a la familia de Brightmoon -Entrapta se giró para verla, vaya, debe ser algo realmente importante- se dice que son seres de otro mundo, no son como el resto de las princesas. Envejecen de diferente manera, pueden vivir muchos años más que un ser común, aunque dicen por ahí que la reina Angella cedió su larga vida para estar con el rey. No hay pruebas de ello, pero tampoco hay en contra

-Son sólo rumores -dijo Castaspella entrando a la habitación- rumores inventados por los pueblos por la apariencia de Angella

-Y de su madre, y su abuela... curiosamente nunca envejecieron -dijo Entrapta poniéndose su máscara y volviendo a trabajar- no puede negar que es sospechoso

-Probablemente, pero eso no lo hace una realidad -habló un poco más de severidad en su voz. Miró a Scorpia por un momento, tenía años sin ver a alguien como ella, no desde que llegó Hordak- Scorpia cierto?

-Ah, si! un gusto!

-Ya nos habíamos presentado -la mayor le sonrió con suavidad

-C-Cierto, es sólo... ya sabe, las cosas han cambiado un poco y eso

-Veo que pese a estar en la Horda la personalidad típica de tu gente sigue en ti -dijo con un poco de nostalgia, Scorpia la vio con confusión

-Usted conoció a mi pueblo?

-Por supuesto! eran muy agradables, tal como eres tu. Pero eran bastante severos al momento de proteger a los suyos. -la mujer las miró a ambas, había algo en particular que quería preguntarles pero no era el momento- si gustan pueden bajar a desayunar, seguro hace mucho no han probado decente

-Trajimos suficientes provisiones, gracias -Entrapta hablaba aún con su mascara puesta y sin girarse. La mayor suspiró- lastima, toda esa comida pequeña que hicimos se desperdiciará

Entrapta se giró lentamente y se descubrió el rostro que estaba ligeramente sonrojado

-Eso es jugar sucio...

* * *

Adora, Glimmer y Bow estaban nuevamente en el estudio buscando nuevos libros para la rubia. El silencio en la habitación era extraño, sobre todo al tratarse del trío. Glimmer desde la noche anterior se preguntaba que tanto habían hablado sus dos amigos cuando ella no estaba y sobre todo, por qué no querían hablar al respecto con ella. Miró a Adora que parecía estar realmente concentrada en encontrar algo, debía buscar una mejor manera de acercarse a ella, su progreso iba bien hasta que llegó Catra. Contuvo un suspiro molesto y se dirigió a la entrada

-Iré a buscar algunas golosinas, algo en particular Adora?

-Ehh, confió en ti Glimmer! -dijo la mayor siguiendo con la mirada clavada en los libros, la princesa no pudo evitar morder un poco su labio por la molestia de que ni siquiera la mirara. Sin más salió, casi al momento Bow y Adora soltaron aire que parecía que habían contenido un largo tiempo

-Crees que lo haya notado? -dijo la rubia viendo a su amigo

-Lo más probable -Bow se acercó a ella y le dio un libro- pero al menos encontré algo que quizás te interese

-_"Como llevar el embarazo en pareja"_, Bow creo que no estás entendiendo la situación aquí -decía la chica que miraba con confusión al moreno

-Al contrario, estoy perfectamente concentrado -Bow tomó de los hombros a la chica y la llevó hacia la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación- lo usaremos como excusa para que Catra tenga más contacto contigo, así sabrás que hacer para que ella comience a involucrarse

-No lo se, quiero decir, me agrada la idea pero... Glimmer preferiría matarme antes de dejar que eso pase

-Por eso busque otro libro para hacerla cambiar de opinión -el chico le dio otro libro de cubierta mucho más vieja que el anterior

-_"Bebés mágicos y como cuidar de ellos adecuadamente"_ ...Bow, que diablos?

-Mira este capítulo -Bow abrió una página que ya tenía marcada y señaló un párrafo- lee esta parte

_"...Una vez que se da la concepción bajo circunstancias especiales(leer págs.79-91) y saber que tipo fue, se debe seguir el embarazo y los primeros meses de vida con indicaciones muy especificas para que el bebé pueda crecer como un ser común y corriente. Esto debido que no sólo heredan cualidades de los padres sino también de la magia misma involucrada, siendo así, indispensable que ambos padres sean parte de estos dos procesos. En ocasiones el intento de concepción se da cuando ambos padres o uno de ellos no es del todo conciente de la situación pero esto hace que sea más difícil que se de, por el contrario, si ambos padres son conscientes las probabilidades de efectividad son casi del 100% debido que ambos se someten a la magia para permitir que suceda. _

_Hay otros casos en que algunos seres magicos se aprovechan de otros y aunque se de la concepción pero no se cumplan las condiciones e indicaciones, las posibilidades de que el bebé no sea capaz de crecer como es debido son extremadamente altas. Lo que ocurre en estos casos es que se desarrolla un fuerte resentimiento hacia el padre que no haya estado presente, ya que cuando aún están en la etapa de gestación pueden llamarlo si es que esta lejos, quien lo llevé encargo sentirá una constante ansiedad o gran confusión que sólo se aliviará cuando estén juntos, aunque se han dado casos en que sucede en ambos padres..."_

-Es perfecto, sólo necesitamos decirles que es indispensable que esté cerca de ti. Es simple verdad?... Adora?

La rubia se había quedado con la mirada perdida tras haber leído la última parte, sin duda ahora entendía esa sensación que había tenido desde hacia unas semanas y que de alguna forma estaba sintiendo ahora. Pero debería decirle eso a Bow? o mejor guárdalo para ella y Catra?

-E-Es un poco extraño no crees? pero podríamos intentarlo -decía Adora tratando de evitar que su amigo pudiera ver que guardaba un secreto

-He vuelto! Frosta hizo un poco del helado que dijiste que te gustaba Adora -decía Glimmer dejando el helado sobre la mesa- veo que encontraron algo

-A-Así es -dijo Bow cerrando el libro que aún estaba en las manos de Adora- pero que tal si comemos un poco? no siempre se puede comer helado de Frosta!

-Creo que no habrá problema -dijo la rubia tratando de despejar su mente, lo cuál no le tomó tanto ya que realmente le gustaba el helado, sobre todo el que hacía Frosta

* * *

Catra se había negado a comer cualquier cosa que le habían ofrecido los guardias o incluso la misma Castaspella por sospechar que tendría algún veneno o algo que la hiciera decir la verdad o algo así, quizás no había sido buena cadete pero tomó sus clases donde explicaban lo malas que eran las princesas. Fue hasta que llegó Scorpia con algunas raciones de la Horda que la felina aceptó comer algo. Odiaba este lugar, más que la misma Horda porque aquí no podía moverse a ningún lado, era estar en ese circulo con esa incómoda e inútil cosa para dormir.

-Deberías a comenzar a confiar un poco más en nosotros, no te haremos daño -decía Castaspella viendo como la chica rasguñaba el suelo con una sola de sus garras. Ese filo era normal?

-Claro! como no lo pensé antes? oh si, porque me tienen encerrada en un hechizo que podría darme una descarga eléctrica

-Se que suena un poco duro pero después de lo que ocasionaste... -dijo la mujer recordando a la reina, era aún doloroso aunque peleara con ella todo el tiempo

-Entonces por qué no se deshacen de mi ahora? -soltó Catra llamando la atención de la mayor- no es como que me fueran a necesitar en la Horda

-Aún no sabemos como afecta tu presencia o incluso tu existencia a Adora -Castaspella notó como las orejas y cola de la chica reaccionaron al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, eso era nuevo, pensó por un momento- no quieres verla de nuevo?

-A quien?

-A Adora, quien más? -el tono era suave, quería que fuera más suelta con ella. Algo le decía que debía saber más de aquella chica

-N-No creo que ella quiera verme -la voz de la felina flaqueó un poco, sin duda lo notó la mayor

-Bueno, puedo preguntarle y si acepta podrás verla -Catra evitaba la mirada de la mujer, sin duda quería ver a Adora. Después de su sueño de anoche no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella y en su sueño. Pero no podía permitir que esa mujer lo supiera- es un trato entonces?

-Haga lo que quiera -alcanzó a escuchar una risa de la mujer lo cuál la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Recordó lo que fue tocar el vientre crecido de Adora, fue algo muy particular. Era como si todo su cuerpo tuviera un escalofrío pero que no la hacía sentirse incómoda, era como ser envuelta en algo cálido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un aroma que conocía a la perfección. Gruñó un poco- que quiere?

-No es una buena forma de saludar a tu antigua cuidadora -decía Shadow Weaver mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-Oh así se refiere a usted misma? y yo que pensaba que no podía ser peor -casi escupió sus palabras pero realmente le molestaba verla en ese momento- viene a reírse como yo lo hice con usted? aproveche la oportunidad

-Sin duda has caído más bajo de lo que pensé que caerías -Catra gruñó para verla- mira que llevarte a Adora contigo...

-Supongo que está decepcionada

-De Adora por supuesto, pero de ti jamás. Hacer algo tan bajo es normal en ti -decía acercándose todavía más

-Que se le va hacer? -Catra se dejo caer sobre el cojín que tenía, parecía cómodo para este tipo de conversación- que quiere entonces? tengo una agenda muy ocupada

-Eres insolente como siempre

-Usted lo dijo, me crió así

-Hmm veo que has comenzado a aprender a hablar en lugar de estropear cosas -la mujer rodeo el hechizo que la mantenía encerrada- por qué no has intentado destruirlo?

-Oiga no se cuanto filo cree que tienen mis garras pero no creo que pueda hacerlo con esto

-No creo que sea necesario usar tus garras -dijo Shadow Weaver desde su lugar. Parecía pensar en algo- te han dicho algo aparte de la situación con Adora?

-Hay algo más? por favor dígame que no son más bebés -decía Catra con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Era surrealista la situación y pensar en que hubo una tercera persona la hacia sentirse abrumada

-No creo que tengamos tan mala suerte... Supongo que al final serás inútil para nosotros, no es una sorpresa

-Ya terminó? quisiera pensar un poco más en como llamaré a mi bebé -respondió la felina con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que desquicio a la mujer que sin dudarlo un momento se lanzó sobre ella, Catra alcanzó a reaccionar y logró detenerla con sus manos. Shadow Weaver al principio parecía intentar usar magia pero no podía y poco a poco la felina la empujo fuera del circulo- las cosas se están empezando a poner un poco intensas eh? es la primera vez que me ataca directamente

-Si no te he destruido aún es por qué tu destino está ahora ligado a ella, no tengo problemas con destruirlos a ambos pero no lo he hecho por Adora

-Ambos? -Catra estaba confundida, de quien-? No, no podría ser. La felina la miró molesta- que está planeando exactamente?

-Si crees que soy capaz de asesinar un bebé no puedo hacer nada contra eso, la prueba es que estás aquí

-Entonces por qué lo dice? -la chica se levantó para ponerse cara a cara

-Aun no comprendes nada, si te tienen aquí es porque tienes información que les beneficia. Ni siquiera por ser responsable, crees que eran amables por eso? -la felina bajo la mirada, pensó por un momento en Castaspella- parece que eres tonta de lo que pensaba

-Pierden su tiempo, yo no tengo nada que les beneficie -la felina vio la ventana y sintió una corriente justo en su brazo. Pero el hechizo de supone que estaba activo no?

-Eso lo decidirá la reina -la mujer comenzó a ir hacia la salida- por ahora puedes relajarte y asimilar tu castigo

Catra se quedó sola finalmente, todavía agitada por el repentino ataque de Shadow Weaver...jamás, nunca en su vida había reaccionado así. Siempre eran hechizos paralizantes, algunas descargas o castigos sin comer o incluso mojarla si se encontraba cansada pero un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo? No iba a mentir, sintió un miedo enorme que de no ser por la sangre fría que ha formado en el último año y medio pudo fácilmente haber quedado paralizada por el impacto. Pero alcanzó a detener sus manos con las propias pero aparte de eso recordaba la sensación de calor en su espalda y en sus piernas, podría ser la misma fuerza que uso para empujarla pero algo era... distinto. Seguir pensando en ello le hizo recordar muchas cosas, muchas que en verdad deseaba olvidar. Se sintió más vulnerable de lo que se había sentido desde que comenzó a ser capitana y sentía una enorme necesidad de estar con alguien, no sabía por qué o quien. Simplemente eso quería, se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmarse

* * *

-Entonces están sugiriendo que dejemos que Adora en un más que obvio estado frágil este cerca de Catra que no es más que la enemiga numero uno de Etheria?! -decía Glimmer con tono molesto y sus puños cerrados con fuerza

-Y... también padre...madre... del bebé de Adora? -decía Bow mientras trataba de relajar el ambiente, no sólo por qué Glimmer estaba molesta sino que también Casta estaba algo nerviosa y la rubia estaba molesta también

-Bow tiene razón, ella tiene el mismo derecho que todos ustedes de estar cerca de mi. De hecho más! y ya te lo explicamos, Nos podría ayudar a saber realmente que es lo que viene

-Eso no suena mal Glimmer... -comentó por lo bajo su tía

-Pero claro que suena mal -casi gritó a la mujer la princesa y luego se giró para ver a su amiga- no pienso dejar que ella esté contigo sin supervisión alguna. Que tal si intenta hacer algo?! algo realmente horrible, de quien crees que será la culpa?!

-Y entonces qué? nos arriesgamos a que mi bebé tenga problemas mientras crece? que yo tenga complicaciones por qué no nos dejaste si quiera intentarlo?! Si tanto problema te causa porque no estás presente?

-No gracias, no quiero estar cerca de quien es responsable de lo que he sufrido estos últimos meses!

El silencio se hizo en toda la habitación, Bow se sentía cada vez más nervioso por la pelea de sus amigas que claramente se estaba acalorando. Si no intervenía probablemente las cosas se pondrían peor pero si no escogía con cuidado sus palabras podría avivar el fuego

-G-Glimmer, mira, estoy igual de preocupado que tú por esta idea pero tampoco quiero que Adora tenga problemas. Debemos confiar en ella, si cree que esto podrá ayudarla y quiere hacerlo entonces deberíamos apoyarla no crees? -la chica lo miró, todavía con la expresión dura pero más relajada que hacia unos momentos, sólo debía tocarla en su punto débil- además entendemos que lo haces por qué realmente la quieres no es así?

-Y-Yo... -el sonrojo se hizo presente en Glimmer, no esperaba que su amigo fuera a usar esas palabras. Era cierto, realmente quería a Adora...bueno, quizás la amaba pero esos mismos sentimientos la estaban empujando a ser demasiado celosa al respecto. Debía dejar que Adora pudiera hacer sus pruebas, no podría reparar lo que tenía con Catra, no si ella era mejor que la felina- es verdad, confío en ti Adora... ah, odio la idea con todo mi ser pero creo que es la mejor opción de momento

-Gracias Glimmer -decía la rubia suspirando aliviada, no quería pelear con ella por Catra. Aunque le haya mentido, pues realmente quería tener a la felina cerca en todo este proceso.

-En ese caso iré por ella -decía Castaspella mientras dejaba la habitación- los adolescentes de hoy en día son muy intensos

* * *

-Creo que nos estamos acercando -decía Entrapta mientras comenzaba a ensamblar un objeto- Scorpia podrías pasarme la pieza de los primeros?

-Me repites por qué estás mezclando las dos piedras?

-Llevo años investigando la tecnología de los primeros pero ellos canalizaban la magia elemental de Etheria, por lo que si logro que ambas se junten podré tener un indicio de que tipo es aunque comienzo a hacerme una idea

-Perfecto, quiero decir, no te ha tomado mucho

-Me gustaría poder hacer algunas pruebas con Adora, escuché que le prohibieron transformarse en She-Ra así que hacerlas será mucho más seguro.

-Con Glimmer todo el tiempo con ella, olvídalo -decía Scorpia jugando Emily- si ni siquiera Catra puede estar cerca

-Ahora que lo mencionas... cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos. Si no es si realmente nos quieran aquí

-Eso creo -respondió sincera la más alta- no pensé en eso cuando hice el plan

-Por ahora sigamos con la investigación, irnos después de terminar sería lo más correcto

* * *

-Te juro que si haces algo que moleste a Adora en lo más mínimo te golpearé con ambas manos, y ni hablar si la lastimas -decía Glimmer mientras encaraba a Catra que no hacia más que mirarla indiferente

-Si, si, si. Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?

Antes de dejarla pasar, la princesa le lanzó un par de miradas asesinas y finalmente abrir la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. La felina tomó un poco de aire antes de entrar, la sensación era peor que la del día anterior y seguro la charla sería más difícil e incómoda. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si

-Hey Adora

-Catra -respondió la rubia haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su emoción de ver a Catra, algo que no entendía del todo- ven, puedes acercarte

-S-Seguro -decía confundida la chica antes de caminar hasta la cama de Adora que al ya tenerla más cerca se comenzó a sentir más nerviosa

-Que tal tu primera noche en Brightmoon?

-Extraña, como pueden dormir en esas cosas? -decía viendo el techo

-Me pasó las primeras noches, al final les pedí que cambiaran mi cama. No es como en la Horda pero sin duda mejoró

-Eso creo -las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin ver a la otra. Catra odiaba sentirse incómoda, quizás debía hablar un poco- entonces...cómo... cómo vas con todo esto del bebé? no te causa malestar o algo?

-Ah bueno, ya no tanto como al principio. Aunque me dijeron que es peor al final -Adora no pudo evitar sonreír por el interés de la felina sobre el tema- los padres de Bow dicen que hay muchas cosa que podríamos hacer juntas para, ya sabes, comenzar a hacer un lazo con el bebé

-Por qué debería? -preguntó Catra realmente confundida- no es como si yo pudiera

-S-Se puede! no se como pero me aseguraron que se puede!

-Si tu lo dices -respondió aún no muy convencida la chica. Adora se quedó pensando, sin duda había interés y debía tener confirmación de ello

-Catra oye -comenzó la rubia- no te... quiero decir, no sientes... e-emoción por esto?

-A que te refieres? -preguntó confundida la felina

-Ya sabes, la incertidumbre de todo esto y el no saber que esperar... pensar en las posibilidades -Adora estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba que estaría- y-yo comienzo a estarlo

-Ah, bueno... quizás es porque lo estás viviendo -dijo Catra viendo hacia otro lado- yo no tengo ni idea

-Podría explicarte un poco, hay muchos libros al respecto!

-Siempre tan aplicada -la voz de la felina era suave, de alguna forma hacia que el pulso de Adora estuviera sin control. Catra no parecía estar a la defensiva, parecía querer realmente escucharla- Adora

-Si?

-Quiero preguntarte algo -soltó la felina moviéndose incómoda en su lugar, movía su cola con rapidez y sus orejas estaban ligeramente orientadas a su cabeza- tienes recuerdos de lo que pasó?

-...ah... -Adora al momento sintió su cara arder y la felina al verla también se sonrojó con fuerza, evitaron la mirada de la otra encontrando algo realmente interesante en el suelo

-Tomaré eso como un si

-B-Bueno, y que tal tú? -decía la rubia obligándose a ver a Catra

-Quizás... es probable

Adora no podía con la verguenza que sentía, ni sabía por qué se sentía así! Pero hablar de ello con Catra era mucho peor que hacerlo con Bow. Tal vez por qué al verla podía recordar más vívidamente ese sueño tan intenso que tuvo y que muy probablemente eran recuerdos de lo que pasó. La felina sintió otra vez esa sensación de ese día al despertar, era tan patético que estar con Adora la pusiera nerviosa. La rubia sintiendo un poco de valentía se acercó más a Catra para estar bastante juntas, no se tocaban pero ya podían sentir el calor de la otra en sus pieles.

-Que es lo que más recuerdas? -dijo Adora tratando de hacer contacto visual con la otra chica que parecía evitarlo con su vida

-Sólo unas cosas... que hacíamos con nuestros labios -la rubia no pudo evitar morder su propio labio al recordar, había tenido esta sensación antes pero que sea justo enfrente de Catra la hacia avergonzarse

-Si, t-también lo recuerdo -Adora trataba de usar las técnicas de respiración para el control de emociones que toda su vida había usado pero era difícil y se hizo imposible cuando sintió la cola de Catra enroscarse ligeramente en su muñeca- C-Catra?

Sin más la felina se giró para verla y la abrazó, empujándola un poco contra la cama. La sostenía tal y como lo había hecho en el baile de Frosta hacía unos meses, no podía verle el rostro pero la respiración de la chica le dio a entender a Adora que estaba tan nerviosa como ella. Finalmente hicieron contacto visual y, típico de Catra, tenía esa expresión dura para ocultar sus emociones

-Puedo...? -dijo Catra cerca de ella que hizo que se estremeciera, asintió ligeramente para que ambas se estuvieran besando en nada. La sensación era tan familiar y tan reconfortante que la felina no pudo evitar ronronear ligeramente, Adora sintió su cola en rollarse alrededor de su tobillo sintiendo el suave pelaje de esta. Sus besos eran lentos y un poco inseguros por parte de ambas, apenas moviendo las manos sobre la otra y después de unos segundo se separaron para mirarse a los ojos por un momento- eso... fue, fue

-Diferente... pero me gustó -la rubia sintiendo su sonrojo en sus mejillas bajó la mirada pero acariciando suavemente cerca del cuello de la felina- y a ti?

-Definitivamente lo esperaba de otra forma -soltó simple la morena haciendo que Adora sintiera un dolor en su pecho pero una ligera risa de Catra la hizo mirarla- esperaba algo estúpido realmente pero no estuvo mal

-Supongo que eso es suficiente por ahora -decía la rubia acomodándose en la cama sentándose a lo que la felina le siguió- creo que por ahora lo manejamos bien

-Esta vez te doy la razón -Catra la miró por un momento haciendo sentir un poco incómoda a la otra chica, puso su mano sobre el viente de la rubia sorprendiéndola- que se siente?

-Bueno -pensó un poco antes de responder, sin duda era difícil de describir aquello- al principio no tenía de idea pero tenía la sensación de estar acompañada la gran parte del tiempo, pero no era inquietante. Era como si... no se como describirlo, y ahora que he comenzado a hablarle es otra sensación aunque según Bow aún falta para que realmente pueda escucharme

-Espera un momento, le hablas? -Catra rió ligeramente- de que le hablas, de la guerra? de que estábamos drogadas al momento de concebirlo?

-No realmente -Adora seguía con la mirada clavada en la mano de la felina que estaba firmemente sobre ella y sin intención de apartarla- no lo hago siempre pero cuando me siento ansiosa hablarle me calma. Es algo realmente no puedo describir

-Creo que entiendo -estuvieron un rato en silencio, unos minutos después Catra se levantó y caminó a la ventana- aún no comprendo como pasó, quitando lo que hicimos, algo más influyó pero por qué así?

-He investigado sobre eso también pero no se si estés lista para saberlo

-Sabes que? mejor no me digas, respóndeme otra cosa -caminó de regreso hacia la rubia que la observaba detenidamente- por qué insistes en que siga viniendo?

-No es obvio? -Adora se levantó y tomó las manos de la felina que se tensó ligeramente- también eres parte de esto

-Y que? quieres que me quede aquí en medio de la guerra cuidando un bebé?

-No creo que sea tan malo -respondió un poco insegura de su respuesta la rubia

-Oh vamos Adora! Además que podría enseñarle yo? creo que la persona que menos debería estar cerca soy yo, ni siquiera se por qué no me han asesinado aquí!

-Catra la rebelión no es así y si no lo han hecho es porque...-

Adora inmediatamente se mordió el labio, fue una pésima idea, Glimmer tenía razón. Y el rostro cada vez más molesto de la otra chica no ayudaba. Como pudo escoger tan mal sus palabras?

-Porque... por qué Adora? -la cola de la felina se movía violentamente y sus orejas se inclinaban más- dilo

-Catra por favor, escúchame-

-Dilo! -gritó Catra, saliendo instintivamente sus garra- dilo, todo es por ti. Todo este desastre es por ti! Entiéndelo Adora, no me necesitas para hacer esto. Tienes los amigos suficientes para cuidarlo, el lugar perfecto para que crezca, por qué quieres a la fuerza que me involucre?!

Glimmer entró de golpe junto con Castaspella y Scorpia al escuchar a la felina alzar la voz. Glimmer no pudo contenerse y lanzó un ataque contra Catra quien apenas se giró para esquivarlo sin problema, fue cuando Adora sintió un cambio en el aura de la felina y sus ojos azul y dorado se cambiaron a un tono más oscuro pero no tanto. Glimmer y Casta trataron de reducirla pero notaron que su magia se apagaba. Las pupilas de Catra estaban imposiblemente finas y pequeñas ráfagas de electricidad comenzaban a verse bajo sus pies. La rubia había escuchado que algo parecido había ocurrido en la misión del otro día, pero no lo creyó posible

-Catra, detente! ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto -trató de calmarla Adora pero la otra chica no le hacia caso. La rubia vio como se lanzó sobre princesa y la hechicera que apenas la esquivaron, Scorpia contenía a Catra con toda su fuerza pero era evidente que era demasiado fuerte en estos momentos

-Cuidado! -gritó Entrapta antes de lanzar un artefacto metálico que cayó justo frente a Catra. Aquel objeto liberaba un brillo oscuro que poco a poco fue haciendo ceder a Catra hasta que finalmente quedo inconsciente para sorpresa de todos- La encontré! he encontrado el tipo de magia!

-Perfecto, pero ahora debe pasar un rato en su jaula -decía Glimmer mientras tomaba la espalda de la felina y desaparecían de la habitación

* * *

**Hey! Hola a todos y espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de año 2020! Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero entre que fin de año es súper más demandante en casi cualquier trabajo y que las fiestas de diciembre en México duran casi todo el mes y se acaban hasta los primeros días de Enero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para escribir pero aquí estamos nuevamente!**

**En este cap quise hablar un poco más de la trama, aunque un poco de salseo nunca es malo,aunque no está bien destruir las ilusiones de Adora. Que estará tramando Shadow Weaver? Y que será todo ese misterio alrededor del bebé? que le hará Glimmer a Catra? **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, no olviden darle follow/fav a la historia para que sepan justo cuando haya nuevo cap. No duden en dejar su review con lo que gusten aportar, lo tomo muy en cuenta!**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

_Respondiendo a Slam: Si, creo que lo escribí un poco confuso pero eran los primeros caps jeje va tomando forma conforme va avanzando. Agradezco tu interés y que bueno que te esté gustando. Nos leemos en la siguiente!_


	10. Revelaciones -parte 1-

Glimmer observaba como Shadow Weaver realizaba el hechizo para mantener a Catra encerrada. Tenían que darle más espacio pues si estaba demasiado cerca de la barrera mágica no había garantía de que no fuera a destruirla. La mujer esparcía un polvo dorado extraído de algunas flores mágicas de su jardín (pasatiempo que la reina desconocía) y usando un amuleto que había estado fabricando lo utilizaba para realizar la invocación. Catra estaba inconsciente y con unos brazaletes que encantó también Shadow Weaver, se suponía que reduciría el daño de sus garras

-Está segura de que no podrá salir? -preguntó aún con un tono molesto la chica- segura que este escudo resistirá su poder de desaparecer la magia?

-Definitivamente -decía la mujer empezando con el último trazo con el polvo- a no ser que Catra haya aprendido a manipular magia sacra. Sólo los que hemos sido honrados con el título de maestros podemos utilizarla, no es algo tan primitivo como su bloqueo mágico.

-Eso espero, no quiero que nadie corra peligro -Glimmer volvió su mirada a la felina incompletamente inmóvil, apenas su pecho se movía para respirar. Debía admitir que le comenzaba a intimidar, si bien antes le habían quitado sus poderes no se sentía para nada igual a como cuando lo hacia Catra. Era como si cuerpo fuera mucho más pesado, más débil y como si perdiera calor. Incluso ahora se sentía como cuando se quedaba sin energía, sólo que aún podía usarla pero se sentía muy torpe. Era algo que definitivamente debía descifrar, no podía dejarla ir sin saber que hacia y por qué. Aunque odiará tenerla en el castillo es mejor tener al genio dentro de la lampara

-Luce preocupada majestad -decía la mayor mientras terminaba su trabajo- no debería después de esto, no le hará daño a nadie si no atacan el escudo por fuera

-Puede culparme? -Glimmer alejó esos pensamientos, no podía mostrar miedo ahora. Recordó algo casi al momento y no pudo evitar preguntar- que hacia aquí cuando llegué con ella?

-Se podría decir que tuvimos un desacuerdo ella y yo más temprano, vine a ver si podría darnos algo de importancia

-La próxima vez avíseme antes de hacer eso -decía la reina mientras comenzaba a ir a la salida- nadie tiene permitido entrar sin mi autorización y mi compañía

-Está asustada -soltó sin más Shadow Weaver haciendo girar a la chica que estaba sorprendida- se nota claramente. No se preocupe, no hay ningún riesgo con este encantamiento. El castillo estará seguro

-Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupan muchas cosas

-Es Adora cierto? No le agrada la constante necesidad de buscar a Catra

-Por supuesto que no! Es el enemigo, no se por qué está siendo tan descuidada! -decía molesta Glimmer finalmente saliendo de la habitación. Dando la orden a los guardias de que nadie tenia permitido entrar

-Quizás si usted habla con ella entrará en razón

-Adora no me escucha, no escucha a nadie! -la reina seguía caminando aunque mucho más tensa a cada paso- o no se, quizás sólo me está haciendo a un lado por qué soy la única aquí que no toma nada a la ligera

-Quizás haya una forma -habló Shadow Weaver que casi al momento hizo que la menor se girara a verla con interés, algo en su voz le decía que tenía un plan- en el Crimson Waste hay ciertos seres que podrían facilitarle la obtención de información. Cobran por sus servicios pero no creo que sea un problema

-Eso... -Glimmer lo pensó un momento, no estaba segura de que clase de seres estaría hablando pero dado que nadie le hacia caso en el castillo quizás podría intentarlo- vayamos al salón de guerra, quiero escucharlo todo

* * *

-Catra encontró una cueva llena de piedras antiguas en el fondo del bosque y según lo que dijo Scorpia hubo un cambio total a su alrededor en lo que estuvieron ahí -decía Entrapta mientras les mostraba proyecciones a Castaspella, Adora y Bow. Mientras Scorpia parecía muy entretenida jugando con unas piezas conmemorativas de coronaciones anteriores de Brightmoon- trazando los supuestos puntos de concentración de magia en el bosque este es uno de los 7 puntos más inexplorados y misteriosos. Según algunos escritos prohibidos se dice que hay 12 piedras rúnicas en este momento en Etheria pero todas ellas nacieron a raíz de juntar con magia varias de las elementales.

-Había escuchado que había magos que creían en aquella historia del poder de Etheria, pero jamás creí que fueran reales. Aunque también la leyenda de She-ra se consideraba igual sólo una creencia -dijo Castspella mientras veía el mapa con asombro

-Exactamente y aquí es cuando se vuelve más interesante -Entrapta tomó un marcador y comenzó a trazar varias figuras de palitos y bolitas- hay una teoría más ignorada que dice que los Primeros hicieron contacto con Etheria y sus pobladores cuando aún estaba en circulación la magia elemental. Es decir aún había familias o pueblos que aún podían manipularla, dicen que la espada de She-ra podría ser el primer intento de la creación de las otras 12 piedras rúnicas, por eso es que Adora puede tener contacto con ellas siendo She-ra

-Tiene bastante sentido -decía Bow concentrado viendo la explicación de la chica- pero si eso es verdad significa que Catra ha estado jugando con magia antigua

-Así es y no sólo eso, Catra descubrió la base de las piedras rúnicas. Donde primero se canalizó todo para que al final otro tipo de propiedades mágicas fuera unido en un enorme almacén de magia y poder. Por eso puede bloquear la magia, al ser la base y si se niega a seguir funcionando ya nada funciona

-Pero por qué mis poderes no funcionan tampoco? -preguntó Castaspella viendo a Entrapta impresionada por su enorme conocimiento, no era sólo una inventora demasiado hábil, era una gran investigadora también

-Eso es por qué al ser magia "natural" corta el lazo que tiene con la magia que fluye alrededor de nosotros. Negándose a ser manipulada por usted

-Entrapta -habló finalmente Adora con un tono preocupado- todo esto tiene que ver con-?

-Si, técnicamente Catra uso la magia para que se diera tu embarazo. Pero al haber sido intoxicada es imposible saber si quería hacer eso. Pudo pensar algo en concreto y la forma de reaccionar de la magia fue esa, funcionó como puedes ver. En parte es porque el cuerpo de Catra aceptó demasiado bien la magia. Busque un poco en la base de datos de la Horda y Catra pertenece a un pueblo arrasado por la guerra, cercano a Beast Island que es conocido por causar problemas a varios hechiceros que visitan el lugar

-Es verdad -dijo sincera Castaspella- es un lugar demasiado inestable, todo lo que sea cercano a magia o incluso ciencia no funciona correctamente

-Entonces en pocas palabras es una especie de conducto? -preguntó Adora viendo cómo Entrapta revisaba lo que pudo adivinar que era un cabello de la felina

-Si y no -dijo la chica ingresando lo que parecía información nueva- al parecer la gente de Catra solía poseer la habilidad de controlar este tipo de magia pero con el pasar de los años y generaciones fue menos común y perdieron contacto con ella, probablemente por la inestabilidad de la zona que parece empeorar con los años. Catra podría ser la primera en siglos en hacer contacto con esta

-Y eso es bueno o malo? -preguntó confundida la rubia

-Puede ser cualquiera de las dos. Lo que si es seguro es que es directamente responsable de tu embarazo pero no es lo único que afectó. Hay otro tipo de magia que aún no logro descifrar su procedencia, podría ser de la misma espada de She-Ra

-No me he convertido en She-Ra en semanas

-Si pero no has perdida la habilidad de hacerlo, por lo que podemos decir que la magia sigue fluyendo -decía Entrapta mientras comenzaba a teclear en el equipo que le habían prestado- por cierto, el crecimiento acelerado aún no me lo explico. Seguiré investigando... AH! y no deben hacer encantamientos en contra de Catra!

-Por qué no?! -preguntó casi gritando Adora por el repentino tono de urgencia de Entrapta

-Si hay un pequeño, el más mínimo cambio en la nueva aura mágica de Catra podría herir gravemente a Adora y por lo tanto al bebé. Les recomiendo que lean sobre los cuidados de los bebés mágicos

-Un momento, Glimmer iba a encerrar a Catra de nuevo -dijo Bow preocupado- debemos decirle!

Sin perder un según los tres fueron en dirección a donde estaba la felina encerrada pero al llegar no los dejaron pasar. Pese a que le decían que era una orden oficial Castaspella tuvo que desobedecerla haciendo que quedaran paralizados mientras entraban, la hechicera no pudo evitar jadear en sorpresa

-Usaron magia sacra para encerrarla...

-Eso que es?! -preguntó Adora comenzando a asustarse, Casta se veía muy aturdida

-S-Suele usarse para atrapar maleficios, no son nocivos pero no se como pueda afectar esto

-Que diablos esta sucediendo?! -decía Glimmer mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación, Shadow Weaver venía detrás sin mucha prisa- no escucharon que no pueden entrar?!

-Glimmer esto es importante -dijo Adora adelantándose hacia su amiga- Entrapta nos contó lo que descubrió, no podemos hacer ningún hechizo en contra de Catra si no que queremos que sufra yo también las consecuencias

-No puedo creer que conjuraras eso aquí y mucho menos enfrente de Glimmer -decía Castaspella a Shadow Weaver con un tono molesto- sabes perfectamente que hay consecuencias graves por parte de Mystacor

-Dijo que sólo los maestros podían usarlo -dijo la reina viendo a la hechicera mayor

-Es verdad pero no podemos usarla como si fuera nada -respondió su tía- es sólo en casos extremos

-El punto es que debemos romperlo!

-Cállense! -se escuchó un grito tan grave y a la vez agudo en toda la habitación, Castaspella no pudo evitar tapar sus oídos. Se había escuchado algo aparte dentro de su cabeza. Se giraron para ver a Catra totalmente consciente, los brazaletes se habían destruido- dejen de gritar!

-Deja de hacerlo tu! -respondió Glimmer haciendo enojar a la felina que se lanzó sobre ella, apenas pudo verlo pero los ojos de Catra estaban casi totalmente negros. No había electricidad emanado de su cuerpo, eran como tinieblas ahora, como las de Shadow Weaver

-NO! -alcanzó a gritar Castaspella pero fue muy tarde, Catra se estrelló contra el escudo causandole dolor en todo su cuerpo. Podía verse como sus brazos y piernas eran estrangulados por un ser que no se veía. Casi al momento Adora se dobló de dolor, ambas chicas en agonía por lo increíblemente doloroso que era.

-Quiten el hechizo ahora! -gritó Glimmer y sin perder un segundo Shadow Weaver con ayuda de Castaspella destruyeron la invocación y el escudo haciendo que lentamente el dolor de las chicas se disipara

-Adora, calma. Todo estará bien -dijo Bow acercándose a su amiga que tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, hacia años que no sentía tanto dolor. No desde la vez que se rompió el brazo al caer en un entrenamiento

-Casta...

-Esta bien Adora, revisaré que todo este bien. Regresemos con Entrapta para que nos ayude también -Bow y la hechicera tomaron a Adora y la llevaron a la otra habitación. Dejando a Glimmer completamente sola con Catra que aún trataba de reponerse y Shadow Weaver que la miraba expectante

-Qué? -preguntó la reina viéndola

-Supongo que el plan deberá llevarse a cabo

-Sin duda, debido a este cambio de planes de cero magia no tenemos opción

* * *

-Todo está bien? -preguntó Adora mientras veía el rostro de Casta, buscando el más mínimo indicio de preocupación. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo revisando la parte de su abdomen

-Parece que si, aunque me gustaría que guardaras reposo casi absoluto -la mujer bajó sus brazos y suspiró un poco preocupada- desde la última vez que te revisé ha habido un cambio

-Qué cosa?

-Es como si la magia se hiciera más densa, no me deja ver mucho más allá y quizás dentro de poco no pueda ver absolutamente nada -Adora pellizcaba ligeramente sus dedos tratando de controlar un poco la ansiedad que sentía- no te preocupes, buscaremos la forma de ayudarte

-Necesito a Catra -decía la rubia en voz baja- Bow y yo encontramos un libro que decía que es muy necesario que estemos juntas para que no haya problemas

-Y es verdad -dijo Entrapta- el aura de Catra brindará estabilidad a la del bebé y podrá ser un desarrollo mucho más adecuado

-Pero Glimmer no-

-Se que no! -interrumpió la rubia a la hechicera- pero en este momento no quiero escuchar a Glimmer, algo me dice que así debe de ser. No estaré tranquila si no lo hago

-Muy bien -decía suspirando la mujer- iré por ella y hablaré con Glimmer si es necesario. Le diré a Bow que te ayude a volver a tu habitación y trata de descansar

* * *

-La cosa está así, lo haces o lo haces

-No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo, hace unas horas me querías asesinar -dijo Catra sin ver la reina y descansaba su cabeza en sus brazos. Apenas había despertado estaba de vuelta en su "celda" pero sin la barrera mágica y la reina sólo la veía desde la puerta, comenzó a gritarle cosas de algo que había hecho. Recordaba estar en la habitación de Adora, discutiendo y luego nada hasta que despertó de nuevo en ese lugar.

-Haz estado haciendo destrozos por todo el castillo todo el día, alteras la paz que necesita Adora. Por eso harás lo que ella quiera que hagas y a la mínima objeción tendrás problemas

-Y que tal si desea que te esté molestando o quiere que me dejen en total libertad?

-Una cosa es que acepte que estés aquí y otra muy distinta es permitirte hacer lo que quieres -dijo dura Glimmer viendo a la felina que estaba sin moverse. Odiaba no poder tenerla encadenada y aprisionada como quería. Además de que era insoportable

-Claro y Shadow Weaver suelta por ahí, no es que se me importe pero seguro que a Adora si

-Nunca se ha quejado sabes? -decía la chica ante la mirada confundida de la morena- no te lo dijo? Se llevan bastante bien

-Como sea, por qué no solo terminas el trabajo?

-Y eso sería...?

-Liquidarme o si lo prefieres salir de la habitación y dejarme pensar como escapar

-Lamento decepcionarte pero eso no pasará -decía la chica viéndola hacia abajo- ahora que Entrapta sabe que ocurre y nos dijo no te irás en un largo tiempo

-Ahora por qué?!

-Adora te necesita cerca para no tener problemas, problemas reales -el gesto de preocupación de Glimmer llamó la atención de Catra- así que ponte cómoda, tanto como puedas

-Eres muy graciosa lo sabías? No puede ser que me tengas aquí cuando Shadow Weaver te hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero si no me equivoco fue más doloroso o no?

-Eso no te importa!

-Glimmer -decía mientras entraba Castaspella- Adora quiere ver a Catra

-Hablando de gente necia... -dijo entre dientes la felina

-No importa que opines, si quiere verte irás con ella. Te patearé si no lo haces, afortunadamente eso si puedo hacer

-Claro, pero te paras tan lejos de mi que comienzo a creer que me tienes miedo -dijo mientras salía de la habitación siguiendo a Castaspella. Afortunadamente para Glimmer, la morena no notó su rostro que demostraba que lo que decía era cierto.

* * *

-Debes ser sincera con ella de acuerdo? Sin miedo alguno -decía Bow yendo a la salida- y recuerda descansar!

-Lo haré -respondió Adora hasta que su amigo salió de la habitación- créeme que deseo más que nada dormir...

La rubia se sentó en su cama en la espera de Catra, debía pensar un poco lo que iba a decir, no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de control como antes. No podía dejar que pasara. Ahora había mucho en juego, no sólo ella. Debía ser valiente y ser directa con su ex-amiga de como quería que las cosas se dieran. La puerta finalmente se abrió y entró Catra con una expresión de mal humor, muy mal humor. Adora miró hacia la bandeja que estaba en la mesa en el centro. Aclaró un poco su voz

-Hola de nuevo

-Adora -dijo simple la felina caminando hacia ella- mucho tiempo sin verte

-Parece que no podemos estar mucho tiempo lejos de la otra -habló nerviosa pero al ver la expresión de Catra supo que volvió a equivocarse- si, no creo que sea muy buena hablando

-No, no lo eres -la chica caminó hasta donde estaba Adora y quedo frente a ella- puedo?

-Eh? -la rubia estaba confundida hasta que la morena señaló a su lado- oh claro, siéntate!

-Podrías ser taaan amable de decirme que sucedió? Brillitos sólo gritó y gritó -decía la felina mientras se acomodaba a su lado

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor que Entrapta te lo explicara. Ella es mejor en eso

-Puedo entender tus explicaciones -dijo Catra antes de acercarse peligrosamente a la otra chica, Adora se ruborizó fuertemente por tenerla tan cerca. Aclaró su garganta

-Q-Quieres un poco de té? es muy bueno -la rubia se levantó rápidamente para alejarse de la incomoda situación pero casi al momento un dolor en su vientre la hizo doblarse por el dolor- m-maldición!

-Adora?! -Catra en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado, ayudándola a volver a la cama. Fue totalmente espontaneo, volvió a la realidad cuando la rubia ya estaba recostada en la cama. Lucía mal, y no comprendía por qué le preocupaba tanto- sabes, mejor hablamos mañana

-No! -gritó Adora sorprendiendo a la felina- quiero hablar contigo

-Necesitas descansar, no te ves nada bien

-Y eso te preocupa?

-Por supuesto que si! -respondió sincera Catra- si estamos luchando es obvio que habrá dolor pero ahora no lo estamos haciendo, por supuesto que me preocupa

-Catra -Adora lo pensó un momento y jaló a la felina hacia ella, sólo un poco. Catra estaba ahora de rodillas cerca de la rubia- quédate si?

-Sólo un poco -dijo tras pensarlo un momento la felina. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato viendo en todas direcciones menos a ellas, la morena se recargó sobre la cama. La rubia decidió comenzar la conversación

-Ya te acostumbraste a dormir aquí?

-Quizás todo es demasiado suave supongo -decía Catra mientras se recargaba sobre sus brazos viendo a Adora tratando de relajarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho y verla ahora, iluminada por la luz nocturna y no sólo verla por su buena vista en la noche la hacia apreciarla mejor. La rubia lo notó

-Qué? -su voz brincaba un poco, definitivamente estaba nerviosa

-Nada, es sólo que hacia mucho no estábamos así

-Bueno, creo que no era momento para eso ... -ambas se quedaron calladas, regañándose internamente por lo que respectivamente habían dicho. Y es que ambas eran malas escuchando y hablando, como habían podido ser tan buenas amigas por tanto tiempo? Adora se daría cuenta del por qué cuando la felina le tomó la mano y se acercó un poco más a ella...era eso, eran mejores actuando. Ellas se entendían por sus acciones en lugar de sus palabras, el problema era cuando daban a entender mal las cosas.

-En verdad me quieres aquí? no descansarías mejor si me fuera?

-Si te soy honesta sería lo mismo -Catra sonrió apenas lo suficiente para que la rubia lo viera- pero ha pasado tanto que mejor paso mi insomnio junto a ti, al menos tendría algo que hacer

-Cómo qué? -Catra estaba un poco curiosa por como sus orejas se movieron y la punta de su cola se movía lentamente.

-Nada en particular, hablar contigo podría ser suficiente

-Realmente no te entiendo -confesó la felina recargando su mentón en la cama de la otra chica- por qué después de lo que pasó esta mañana me quieres aquí?

-En parte yo tuve la culpa, no debí decir eso

-Quieres dejar de culparte de todo?! -dijo molesta la morena, viendo severamente y a la vez preocupada a Adora- no tienes por qué hacerlo, no se cuando te volviste así

-Siempre he sido así!

El silencio volvió a hacer en la habitación, era muy difícil hablar cuando cualquier cosa que se dijera se usara en su contra. Catra respiró un momento y volvió a tomar la mano de Adora acariciándola, no la veía a los ojos pero tenía su mirada fija sobre el vientre de la rubia. Adora sólo se limita a verla y morder su labio por la ansiedad que sentía

-Como quieres que hagamos esto si no podemos estar 5 minutos sin gritarnos? -preguntó suavemente la felina viéndola a los ojos

-No lo sé, es sólo que quiero que salga bien. Te necesito Catra -respondió la rubia mientras llevaba su otra mano a su vientre y lo acariciaba lentamente- también te necesita

-No creo que... -Catra calló y suspirando llevó su otra mano sobre la de la rubia. La idea seguía siendo muy loca para ella pero algo la obligaba a hacer lo que hacía ahora mismo- que pasará cuando todo esto termine?

-No quiero que pensemos en eso -dijo sincera Adora, no quería pensarlo en absoluto. Por ahora sólo quería que Catra la acompañara por todo este proceso y esperar hasta el momento para saber que pasaría- sólo dime que lo harás

-No lo se

-Por favor Catra -la rubia tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la hizo mirarla, pudo ver la clara preocupación de la felina. Como si se sintieran exactamente igual sobre todo

-No quiero que... no quiero que las cosas... no se ni que es lo que quiero!

-Sólo di si quieres hacerlo o no... realmente quisiera que dijeras que si. Y si en algún punto algo no quieres hacer podrán hacerlo Bow o Glimmer. Pero te necesito aquí, te quiero aquí

-Sólo... -Catra suspiró por décima vez en todo el rato que había estado ahí y cerrando sus ojos se alejó un poco de la rubia. Adora confundida, trató de hablar pero Catra le dejo un corto beso en su mejilla, sorprendiéndola- sólo por ahora

-Eso es un si?

-Que más podría ser? -respondió riendo la felina y acariciando una de las manos de Adora volvió a hablar- pero tengo una condición

-Cuál? -preguntó un poco preocupada la rubia

-He tenido sueños muy extraños de nosotras, quiero hacer algunas cosas que recuerdo

-Oh...

-Y no quiero que Brillitos ande encima de nosotras

-Dijiste que sólo una condición! -decía Adora mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho la morena

-Es igual, entonces que dices? -la rubia no respondía y Catra haciendo una mueca se volvió a acercarse- escucha quizás fui muy lejos, lo haré de todas formas. No tienes por qué hacer lo que te dije

-Sólo no haré nada que pueda afectar al bebé -dijo por lo bajo la rubia

-Qué?!

-Qué?!

-Que diablos estás pensando que voy a hacerte hacer? -preguntó atónita Catra y de pronto un sonrojo apareció en su rostro- t-tonta! estaba pensando en besos no en... diablos Adora!

-Bueno tampoco lo dejaste muy en claro! -se defendió una muy sonrojada Adora

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tomo parte de la culpa -aclarando su garganta acerco sus rostros y le besó lentamente a la rubia. Adora trataba de no dar señales de que lo disfrutaba y al parecer lo logró- entonces?

-Sólo no prometo que Glimmer esté fuera de esto

-Dejame eso a mi -Catra estaba por separarse más pero la rubia la detuvo y apretando un poco la ropa de la felina la miró un poco suplicante. La morena no perdió tiempo y volvió a besarla con la misma suavidad que antes. Adora volvió a recostarse tras romper el beso y le pidió a Catra acompañarla, lo hizo un poco a regañadientes pero lo accedió. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidas, una junto a la otra tal como antes.

* * *

**Hola a todos, y ya fueron 10 capítulos! siento muchísimo la demora pero digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente jeje y tuve inmovilizada mi muñeca derecha por lo que era IMPOSIBLE escribir (créanme que lo entendí de una manera dolorosa) pero finalmente es una pequeña molestia nada más. **

**Ahora el cap, he soltado gran parte del misterio pero falta de revelar la otra mitad. Si, todavía hay más. Mucho más por venir. Y ya no puedo esperar para integrar a Double Trouble. Les aviso que hará un desastre! Y Scorpia tendrá una nueva amistad con quien menos se lo esperan. Asi que estén al pendiente los siguientes días!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, no olviden darle follow/fav a la historia para que sepan justo cuando haya nuevo cap. No duden en dejar su review con lo que gusten aportar, lo tomo muy en cuenta!**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

_Respondiendo a Slam: __Me alegra que se esté notando mi esfuerzo por ser lo más fiel a la personalidad de los personajes. Espero siga siendo igual en este cap!_  
_Si lo pensé jajaja poner de cabeza a Catra pero cuando me puse a analizar un poco pensé que Glimmer podría sentirse un poco abrumada y por eso fue tan extrema en este momento. Shadow Weaver... va algo por ahí pero a la vez no. Eso si, es algo malo._


End file.
